Cards on the Flat Surface
by Dbear
Summary: How I wish Season Five had actually ended versus what we saw, smut starting in chapter eight
1. Chapter 1

**Cards on the Surface **

**Chapter 1 – Rationalism versus Emotion**

**Summary:** This is how I wish season five had finished versus what we saw on TV. While this has many characters POV, it mostly deals with how I think Booth and Brennen reacted to Brennen's rejection in the 100th episode and how I personally wished they had worked it out.

**Spoilers:** Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" in season five, goes AU after that

**Rated M:** For language and eventual sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) -first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

Temperance Brennen was sitting at her desk reviewing a report on their latest case, ensuring all the experiments and findings done by her internes and herself was properly documented for the federal prosecutor. As a scientist and someone that had worked in the judicial system for many years she keenly understood the importance of proper documentation.

Unfortunately, she was finding it difficult to concentrate.

Ever since the night outside Dr. Sweets's office when Booth had stated a desire for a romantic relationship and her subsequent rejection of that concept, Brennen had noticed a difference in how they interacted, and found she disliked it immensely.

While Booth and herself still worked extremely well together professionally and had maintained a friendly personal relationship on the most part, Brennen had noticed an increased distance between them and found she was missing the closeness they had once had.

They no longer had late night dinners together and the only time when they shared drinks at the Founding Fathers, it was with the entire Jeffersonian team. Brennen had also noticed that in those groupings Booth no longer sat next to her, as had been his habit in the past, but usually would sit in the back of the group.

Booth also was less inclined to speak about personal matters with her, although he was always extremely private, now he was even less willing to discuss his own personal issues. If Brennen asked his advice on something personal he would usually listen and provide advice, but he no longer attempted to pry into her personal life. While logically she should be grateful for this change, Brennen actually found she missed it.

She recognized that Booth's prying had led to her reconnecting with her father and her brother. Plus it had opened her up to having actual friends. Before Booth her only friend had been Angela, who had basically forced Brennen into establishing the friendship. Brennen had never thought friendship important but now she had many people she considered friends, and she found pleasure in having those connections.

Brennen was finding this current situation with Booth both frustrating and confusing.

This thought process was not conducive to finishing the work she needed to get done. Brennen forced herself back to reviewing the case documentation, but after five minutes her mind returned to her "Booth" problem.

Brennen had to admit to herself that when Booth had made his desire for a romantic relationship known that night, she had been both happy and scared shitless (to use one of Booth's colorful phrases).

As most cases when Brennen felt fear she took a step back and used rational thought to address the problem. Her rational mind knew that Booth and she had too many differences to be an optimal couple. So in response to Booth's arguments why they could work she listed the rational reasons it wouldn't. Booth had finally surrendered and said he would have to move on, which illogically caused Brennen to feel a shot of almost physical pain.

She would be lying that she never looked at Booth as a possible mate, he had many qualities that were desirable, intelligence (although not as intelligent as she was of course), physically healthy, a strong sense of morals, and sexually appealing (the last quality was extremely difficult to resist at times).

Ok to be honest way to many times, she lost count of all the times when Booth went alpha male on a suspect in the interrogation room, or when he wore his stupid shoulder holster, or when they bickered, or gave her one of his "guy" hugs, or especially when he pulled his firearm where she had to forcefully stop herself from knocking him to the ground and fucking him silly.

She was sure that Sweets would give some soft science explanation on why she found Booth with a gun sexually arousing, some crap about a weapon being a phallic symbol. But all she knew is that numerous times seeing Booth on the range or pulling his pistol on case had actually made her wet. During their second case together, when they argued on the firing range she had been of two minds, part of her wanted to punch the arrogant son-of-bitch in the face and another part of her wanted to rip his clothes off and have him take her against the wall of the shooting cubical.

Brennnen took a deep breath to calm her reaction to those memories.

Ok this thought process was unhelpful for both accomplishing her work, and even addressing the problem of Booth. Her hormonal reaction was getting in the way of looking at this rationally.

The problem was that her rational mind couldn't answer why she had been initially hurt when Booth had been reluctant to slow dance with her at her high school reunion. Then when he did she had been both sexually aroused and felt emotionally content in his arms. Brennen understood the sexual arousal; she had always found Booth attractive, even when she initially did not like him. But the emotional feelings she felt defied logic.

In addition, the fact that she was feeling jealousy due to the fact that Booth was actually "moving on", made no rational sense, considering she had told him they could not be romantically involved. Booth had gone on at least a couple dates with Dr. Bryar and she had even given him a stupid tie. If Brennen had to guess she would assume that they had not engaged in sexual relations yet, but she figured it was only a matter of time. Dr. Bryar was a good choice for Booth to be involved with, attractive, intelligent and all that shit, so why was she so pissed about the issue.

Of course she had to be honest; she had "moved on" before Booth, having started dating Andrew again. Despite what she had told Angela when she first started dating Andrew about having sex with him she had decided not too at this point. Andrew was on paper an excellent match, intelligent, successful, and charming. But had been the case for years, Brennen had a habit of comparing sexual partners and romantic interest to Booth and finding Andrew wasn't what she wanted.

No she thought, she had to be rational and not be emotional on this issue. The work Booth and she did was too important and the fact was that despite the sexual desire they both shared for each other, they just were too different.

Then she heard "Hey Bones".

Fuck just what she needed right now!

TBC

_Authors note – I realize this part of the story might come across as a bit slow to some people, but I think I needed to establish the internal conflict Brennen was possibly going through. The next chapter will have more dialogs I promise. I appreciate any constructive feedback._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Turning the Tables

Summary: Both Booth and Brennen get a bit snippy and Booth is a bit confused

Spoilers: Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" in season five, goes AU after that

Rated M: For language and eventual sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) -first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

As Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, he really wished he had a something he could hit or even a nice clown head he could shoot. Ok maybe that wouldn't be a good idea, since he got in so much trouble for it last time.

Booth was having a crappy day, he had spent the day hip deep in paperwork, he had to sit through a two hour meeting on budgeting, plus he had to drop off paperwork for Bones to sign, which he really wish he could have avoided.

To be honest he kind of kept his interaction with Bones at a minimum since she had rejected him. He figured the pain would diminish in time, but it was actually difficult right now to be in her presence outside a strictly professional sense. He liked working with Bones and he tried his best to keep everything friendly, but that didn't diminish the pain that he loved a woman that did not return his feelings.

Plus it started raining and he had not brought his freaking umbrella or overcoat so his jacket was soaked. Yep a really sucky day to be sure!

He walked through the lab and saw Hodgins and Cam in Hodgins's office looking at some experiment or something, likely a disgusting set of bugs that ate someone's eyeballs or something. They both saw him and he gave a wave.

He started removing his jacket because it was starting to soak through his dress shirt.

As he walked into Bones's office he gave a cheerful "Hey Bones"

He saw Bones jerk up and stare at him a bit coldly and respond in a chilly voice "Booth"

Great she was pissed about something, likely it would turn out to be his fault some way.

Booth threw his jacket on the couch and slumped into a chair facing Bones desk.

"So how is it going today Bones?"

Brennen wished Booth had picked a different time to stop by. The fact that she had been thinking about him and trying to figure out what to do about getting them back to where they were before that night, made his presence at this moment unwelcomed.

Brennen then noticed Booth had removed his jacket and was wearing his shoulder holster, which made it harder to look at him and maintain an even emotional response.

Booth noticed Brennen's eyes shift to his jacket and back to him repeatedly.

"Hey it won't ruin the couch"

She didn't want Booth knowing why she had noticed his jacket being off (stupid holster), so she covered up by acting as if she was actually concerned about the couch.

Bone's response was a terse "There is a coat rack by the door Booth"

Booth sighed "Ok, Ok fine" getting up and hanging the jacket on coat rack.

Booth slouched back into the chair and said "Better?"

"Yes thank you, now why are you here?"

Booth flinched "Ouch Bones I don't know what is wrong but it's not my fault!"

Brennen sighed, it was in a way his fault, but now was not the time to address it. She didn't understand it herself at this time.

"I apologize, I have been working all day on documentation from our last case, it is not the most exciting work and I am a bit frustrated"

Booth sighed; at least it seemed not to be his fault, although he wondered why her eyes kept darting between his face and what looked like his shoulder holster.

Of course he then noticed that Bones was wearing one of her shirts that uplifted her tits and showed a lot of cleavage.

Ok need to stop that, that ship had sailed, hell he thought sadly he had never even come close to seeing that particular set of "ships".

"No problem, I have been working paperwork all day myself, plus Hacker had me sitting in a budgeting meeting for two hours"

Bones responded absently "I am sure Andrew had a very good reason to demand your presence"

Booth simply grunted in response.

He liked Hacker well enough as a boss, although he had preferred the old school method Cullen had led with. But the fact that Hacker was dating Bones made Booth want to strangle the son-of-bitch, of course he wanted to strangle any guy that was dating Bones.

Not the most mature concept, but it's what he felt.

Brennen interrupted his thoughts and asked "Again Booth why are you here?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, Caroline wanted me drop off some court papers you need to review and sign, but she doesn't need them until Thursday, so it's not a huge hurry"

Brennen sighed and stated "All right, although in my present state of mind I find the concept of further paperwork annoying."

Booth chuckled "Well I can understand that"

Brennen grabbed a stack of completed documents and handed them to Booth "Since you are here, I need you to review and sign these as the agent in charge"

Booth sighed, he actually wanted to get out of here, it was a late Friday afternoon and he wanted to get home and simply relax tonight.

But he simply responded "Ok" and started reviewing the files and signing them off.

The office sunk into a bit of an awkward silence as both of them worked on their reports.

Booth noticed Brennen looking at his chest area again and asked "Something wrong?"

"Is that a new tie?"

Booth looked confused for a second, not expecting that question "Uhh yeah, Catherine gave it to me as a present"

Irrationally Brennen had to dampen her internal anger at the display of Catherine marking Booth as her perspective mate. She well understood the exchanging of gifts between the opposite sexes in anthropological terms was a sign of ownership.

"You do realize that the last female that gave you articles of clothing shot you, right?"

Booth looked up in shock "I don't think Catherine is a crazy bitch that is going to shoot me or you, Bones!"

"Booth the term "crazy bitch" can be considered highly offensive!" Brennen scolded.

Booth looked up, his face hard "I really don't care, the woman stalked me, tried to shot you and ended up shooting me, so in my book I can call her a crazy bitch all I want, God rest her soul"

Brennen decided to let that go, and continued trying to work.

To be honest Booth figured taking that bullet was worth the cost. Even though he and Bones had not ended up together like he hoped, he figured a bullet in his shoulder was a small price to paying keeping Bones safe, one he still would pay in an instant if it ever came up again.

After a few minutes Booth looked up and said "You know, you're wrong about that Bones"

"What do you mean?"

Booth smirked "Well you were the last person to give me an item of clothing, my cocky belt buckle, and you haven't tried to shoot me."

Brennen stared up in shock, the fact that she had placed Catherine's ties as a sign of ownership anthropologically speaking could easily be construed as Brennen doing the same with the belt buckle.

Off course that was ridiculous, then again why was she so pissed about the stupid ties?

Brennen tried to cover her confusion with humor "I think the end of that sentence is "YET" Booth, plus I am not sure if a belt buckle is considered a piece of clothing, I think it would be considered an accessory"

Booth chuckled and said "close enough"

Booth could tell that Bones was upset for some reason about his mention of his belt buckle, and he had no clue why.

As he looked up he noticed Bones stretch, which gave him a perfect view of her breast straining against that damn shirt. Booth then felt his blood rush down to his cock, which was fortunately covered by an open folder. Crap, he really needed to get laid; three years of not dating had made him react like a freaking teenager when a woman stretched. It did not help that the woman was the same he had fallen love with over three years ago and who he had lusted after long before that.

In attempt to keep the conversation light, and cover his embarrassment Booth asked "So any big plans this weekend?"

"Andrew is taking me to a play tonight"

Fuck, Booth should have been smart enough to ask that question. He forced his anger down and responded in a completely bored and neutral voice "Oh that's nice"

Brennen found herself blinking in disappointment, for some reason she had secretly hoped that Booth would show his normal jealousy, that desire confused her even more.

But before she had thought her response clearly through she instinctively pushed Booth's buttons on that issue by saying "Of course there is no way to know were the rest of the weekend will lead"

At that statement Booth actually flinched, which made Brennnen instantly feel a bit ashamed. Booth had not pushed his feelings on her since that night; she should not attempt to goad him. But the simple fact was part of her wanted him to push those feelings on her again.

Booth sat there for second, then sighed and stood up. "Well I am through with these on the most part, the rest are unclassified so I will take them home and look over them this weekend."

As Booth got his jacket his pride got the better of him and he threw out "Who knows maybe I will give Catharine a call and see if she wants to go out for dinner and a movie"

At that statement Brennen face went ridged and her eyes narrowed

Booth noticing her reaction and feeling confused as to why, considering she was the one that didn't want a romantic relationship.

But remembering her comment about Hacker Booth decided to push her buttons for a change.

"Who knows maybe I will get lucky this weekend"

Brennen eyes darkened with anger and she almost snarled "Booth I have no desire to hear about your sexual conquest!"

At that statement Booth's anger spiked, the fact that this woman had repeatedly regaled him with her sexual conquest, sometimes in great detail made Booth furious.

He looked over his shoulder at Bones and keeping his voice level and not letting his anger show said "Why Dr. Brennen I never thought of you as a prude"

Brennen on hearing words she had taunted Booth with before thrown in her face sat back in her seat with a look on her face like Booth had slapped her.

Booth instantly felt ashamed, he never wanted to hurt Bones, his feelings for her still remained.

He sighed "Sorry about that Bone's, trust me whenever it happens I won't be telling you anything about my conquest"

"Good night and enjoy your weekend Bones."

With that Booth stalked out, feeling fucking angry, fucking ashamed and mostly fucking confused.

Plus he wondered why the hell Bones kept staring at his shoulder holster.

XXXX

Brennen watched Booth stalk out, stopping briefly to speak to Cam and then walking out.

Part of her wanted to chase after Booth and try to fix this, but another part of her said it was likely better not push the issue.

The simple fact is that she did not even understand what she wanted, her rational mind said that what Booth wanted would never work, but the emotional part of her mind wanted to try and make it work.

Brennen left her office and walked to the one place she felt would clear her mind. Sorting and cataloging bones in Limbo would maybe take her mind off how conflicted she felt right now.

TBC

_Authors Note – Hope you all enjoyed this part, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed. I should update soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Squint Squad Intervention

Summary: Cam sees something is amiss and tries to get assistance

Spoilers: Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" in season five, goes AU after that

Rated M: For language and eventual sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) –first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

Cam was on the platform when she heard some raised voices, looking at Brennen's office she saw the two of them go through a cycle of arguing, then talking and back to arguing.

Cam didn't know what had happened but she knew something had changed about a month ago. The two of them would be friendly towards each other (most of the time), but Cam saw enough to know they were not nearly as close as they had been. Plus Booth had started dating again, something he had not done for the three years since they had broken up.

Cam's ego was strong enough and she was smart enough that she knew Booth's three years of celibacy had nothing to do about still carrying a torch for her. Even when they were dating Cam knew that Booth had someone else he wanted to be with, and it didn't take her long to figure out it was Brennen.

To Booth's credit he had made it clear that their relationship was not something that would be permanent, and to be honest Cam had felt the same way. It had been more a case of two people that were lonely and had affection towards each other than any concept of love.

Cam loved Booth, the SOB was one of the most decent men she knew, but she never had been IN LOVE with Booth.

Cam smirked to herself, He also was really, really good in the sack.

When Booth had broken it off after she got out of the hospital, she really wasn't upset, and in fact she was thinking of breaking it off herself. After a couple weeks of the natural awkwardness, they had fallen back into being really good friends. Cam was perfectly fine with that, she treasured her friendship with Booth greatly.

It wasn't Cam realized long after that she figured out Booth was not just lusting after Brennen, the big sap actually loved her. In fact she realized it long before Seeley did if she read things right. The man had it bad; he kept at it for three years. Even when Brennen was seeing other men, Booth kept hanging on.

Anyone with a brain could see Booth had been trying to woo Brennen over, even if it was at the sub-conscious level. Well anyone but Brennen, despite her being a genius.

Three years, Jesus, if it wasn't so sweet, it would be a bit pathetic.

Booth was more than a little bit of romantic; Angela more than once called him a knight in FBI issued armor, a description that fit Booth to a tee, although he would hate it.

The really amazing thing, was although she was harder to read, Cam would bet money against Hodgins's bugs that Brennen loved Booth. Cam had seen enough times were Brennen had looked at Booth with an unguarded expression to know that she thought the world of the guy, and more than a few times when Cam guessed Brennen wanted to jump his bones (pun intended).

The problem was that Brennen did not trust emotions, and whenever she felt strong emotions she had a tendency to build up those walls again.

She had tried to warn Booth delicately about those walls after Booth had admitted as much that he loved Brennen.

Cam figured that Booth had tried the straight on approach and ran head first into those walls and limbed away like an injured animal. It would explain the periodic tension she saw between them and also why Booth was dating again.

Cam sighed, while she should discourage "office" romance, especially all the grief and tension Hodgins's and Angela's relationship/breakups had caused, and she suspected they were on again. Thank god she hadn't found anymore security footage of them fucking on the museum pieces, an image she likely had brain stamped for the rest of her life.

But secretly Cam just wished Booth and Brennen would find a hotel somewhere, do the nasty for the weekend and then figure out what the hell they would do after that, because to be honest this sexual tension, unrequited love thing was starting to make her fucking teeth ache.

She walked off the platform and was heading to her office, when she saw Booth get up and get his jacket, Brennen said something, and Cam could tell it pissed Booth off and he said something back. Brennen almost looked like Booth had slapped her. Booth said something then left.

Cam inwardly groaned when she saw her friend and former lover's face. Booth looked pissed, confused and bit ashamed.

Cam figured she couldn't avoid the situation, although she really wanted to.

She walked up to Booth and said "Hey Booth, you look upset"

"No biggy"

"What were you two arguing about now?"

Booth actually glared, he wasn't going to admit to being jealous, so simply responded "Fuck if I know"

Cam snorted "Yes you do"

"Just drop it Camille"

Cam hated being called Camille, but Booth didn't like his first name either, "Seeley, don't get pissy with me or I will kick your ass!"

Booth stared at her for second, and then chuckled "You would, wouldn't you"

"Yep"

Booth said "Don't worry about it, we will work it out we always do"

Cam wasn't convinced of that.

"You know if you need to talk, I am a good listener"

Booth sighed, but he looked calmer "I know, but something I have to work out myself, you have a good weekend Cam"

"See you Monday Booth"

"Later Cam"

Cam watched him walk out of the lab and sighed. She had the feeling this could be coming to a head if it was left to feaster.

Cam looked up and saw Brennen walking out, her face was ridged and her eyes were bright with anger. As was normal when Brennen was upset about something she headed down to Limbo to work with her bones.

Cam thought about following, but decided against it.

Even though she and Brennen had started butting heads when they first met, likely because they both had a tendency to be stubborn, Cam had quickly grown to respect the woman and eventually developed a great deal of affection for her. Cam thought of Brennen as a friend and would like to think Brennen felt the same.

But the problem was she and Brennen were not the share secrets and figure out what's wrong type of friends. For Brennen that type of relationship existed with only two people, one of whom was part of the problem.

So Cam went looking for Angela.

Fortunately she found Angela in her office, with Hodgins.

Cam looked and saw the smirk on Angela's face and the grin on Hodgins face and the fact that they had all of maybe four inches between their faces and knew they were likely seeing each other again.

Cam silently prayed they would keep their sexual romps at their homes, please God no more video footage.

"Angela we have a problem!"

Angela and Hodgins separated like they were on springs.

"Uhh what do you need help with Cam?"

Cam glanced at Hodgins "It's kind of personal Dr. Hodgins"

"Ahh, Dr. B and Booth"

Cam started and tried to cover "Why do you think that"

"Saw them arguing and then saw you talk to Booth before I came in here"

Cam gave up on the issue of Hodgins being there, besides if Angela and Hodgins were seeing each other again he would eventually find out.

"Yeah well something is wrong with them, I tried to talk to Booth and got nowhere, but I figured you Angela could talk to Brennen and see what is up and if something can be done about it"

Angela responded "Well I will try, but when it comes to Booth Brennen is not really willing to admit they are anything but partners"

Hodgins snorted "I really wish those two would admit they dig each other and get on with it, this will they/won't they crap lost its entertainment value a year ago."

Angela looked thoughtful and then simply nodded.

Cam had to agree "Angela do you think can talk to her"

"Yeah, but I won't promise anything, Bren can be really stubborn on this issue."

Cam snorted "I think both of them are"

Angela looked at Hodgins for second, then stated walking out and called out "Wish me luck"

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Coming to Jesus

Summary: Angela tells Brennen some hard truths (there is no sex in this chapter, but there will be some sexual discussions which will be racy)

Spoilers: Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" in season five, goes AU after that

Rated M: For language and eventual sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) –first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

Angela walked down to Limbo section with more than bit trepidation. She knew Brennen was always in denial about her feelings towards Booth and she knew this would be likely work out to be a bit awkward.

Of course she had just gotten over her own case of denial recently, the fact she had actually married Jack was still shocking to Angela. But surprisingly this time Angela wasn't afraid of the concept of being tied to one person for life, in fact she found out she was really happy about it.

The first time they were going to be married Angela had been completely terrified. It was safe while she was married to Grayson, but when it became clear that the marriage was going to be annulled, Angela basically freaked and found a way to break it off. To this day Hodgins thought the breakup had been mutual, but she knew she was looking for an excuse and had jumped on the issue of trust when it came up and broken it off.

Angela had to admit to herself that even though she had hated it at the time; her six month abstinence kick had been a good thing. She had before labeled lust as love, now she thinks she better understood the difference.

Angela chuckled to herself; even artist had to grow up sometime.

Angela looked in the Limbo and saw Brennen staring at a set of bones laid out on one of the light tables. To be honest it did not look like she was accomplishing much.

Angela knew a straight on approach would not work, so she figured she would attempt a roundabout method. Brennen would not admit to something unless Angela was able to lead her there.

"Hey sweetie"

Brennen looked up sharply and simply said "Ange"

"So who is this guy you're working on, ancient Chinese, solider, or maybe a pirate?"

Brennen smiled slightly at Angela's attempt at humor "He's a Caucasian male, found in Virginia, possibly dying in the 1600's; we are attempting to find out what he did for a living and how he died"

"Sounds cool, what have you found out so far?"

Brennen frowned due to the fact she had spent to last 15 minutes simply staring at the bones and hadn't accomplished anything.

She was angry because she couldn't get the confrontation she had with Booth earlier out of her mind, and why she was feeling hurt by his words was confused by that hurt.

"I have been unable to confirm any findings as of yet"

Angela looked at Brennen and could tell she was upset, and if she read her right she was confused to why she was upset.

Angela asked "So I saw Booth earlier visiting you, how's he doing?"

Brennen replied shortly "He's fine"

Bennen then against her better judgment added "He is seeing Dr. Bryar again."

Uh oh, well that explains Brennen being a bit cross.

Angela decided to see if she could draw a response out "Well good for him, he's been out of the game for a long time, it's about time he got back in."

Angela then forced herself to chuckle "The boy has had a hell of long dry spell, as far as I know he hasn't seen anyone since he and Cam broke up"

Brennen actually glared at her friend.

Angela asked "Ok sweetie, give, what has pissed you of so much?"

Brennen sighed, figuring she could get a bit of this off her mind if she talked about it.

"Booth and I argued and at the end he actually called me a prude"

Angela actually gawked at that, it sure didn't sound like Booth

"Ok what brought Booth calling you a prude?"

Brennen looked a bit uncomfortable "Well he asked what I was doing this weekend and I mentioned that I was going to the play tonight with Andrew"

"And?"

"I mentioned I wasn't sure what else the weekend would bring"

Angela actually grimaced at that, it sure sounded like a code phrase for sex.

"Ok I take it that's not when Booth called you a prude?"

Brennen looked uncomfortable "No, he then mentioned that he might call Dr. Bryar for a date"

Angela shrugged "So?"

Brennen was still looking uncomfortable "He then said something to the effect "Who Knows I might get lucky""

"Ok, how did you respond?"

Brennen actually blushed "I responded that I did not need to hear about his sexual conquest"

Angela then asked "And that's when he called you a prude?"

"Yes, he apologized but I still think it was a hurtful thing to say"

"Uhh sweetie haven't you regaled Booth with some of your sexual conquest, and I know you have called him a prude more than once"

Brennen looked both embarrassed and a bit prim "I never had sexual conquest, the worst that could be said was that I engaged in mutual expunging of biological urges"

Angela grimaced; she was with Booth on hating whenever Brennen used the term "biological ugres" to describe sex. Angela decided to pull out the big guns on this issue.

"You mean like Mark and Jason, what would you call that?"

Brennen grimaced, she was not proud of that facet of her life. She prided herself on honesty and she had to admit her actions had not been honest. Plus it had damaged her relationship with Booth, she could tell he both disapproved and was hurt by her actions.

Brennen responded "A poorly conceived experiment, plus I was not sexually active with Jason. Besides if memory serves me right you approved of my actions at that time"

Now it was Angela's turn to flinch "Ok maybe that wasn't either of our proudest moments."

"The point is sweetie, if you get it on with some guy, you really can't expect Booth to not take care of his "biological urges""

"Get it on?"

Angela smirked "You use your terms I will use mine. Besides what do you care your dating Andrew?"

"You're correct; Booth is free to date any bimbo he wants to."

"You mean the bimbo that has a Doctorate in Marine Biology?"

Brennen looked a bit ashamed at that "Maybe bimbo is not the proper title"

Angela decided to prime the pump a bit and see if she could get more information.

"I admit I am a bit surprised to see Booth dating, he has been carrying a torch for you for years, and I am surprised he didn't try to say how felt, not that you returned his affections"

Brennen looked down at the bones on the table for almost a minute, and then in very quiet voice said "He did, almost a month ago"

Angela actually gasped, the fact that Booth had finally worked up the courage and from seeing how both of them were dating other people told Angela it had not gone well. Angela knew Brennen had feelings beyond friendship and professionalism towards Booth, even though Brennen would deny it even to herself.

"Ok, spill sweetie, what happened?"

"We meet with Sweets and told him of our first case together since he had not included it in his book"

"Ok, then what"

"Sweets said we loved each other and that one of us had to break the stalemate"

"I take it Booth tried to break the stalemate?"

"Yes, although I thought Sweets concept of us being in love was flawed, I know love is a chemical reaction that fades with time"

"Ok we will get back to that later, and then what happened"

Brennen looked upset and responded "Booth said something about him being the gambler and said he wanted to try an "us" as a couple, he then said he saw us as people that could be together for decades"

Angela flinched inwardly with most people that declaration would be considered romantic, but with Brennen it likely scared the crap out of her. Even though she loved Temp to bits, sometimes she wanted to shake her.

"I take it you rejected his idea of you two being a couple?"

Brennen looked up and got a stubborn look in her eye "I looked at the idea in a rational manner and told Booth why it would not work"

Angela expected as much "Ok let's hear your rational reasons?"

Brennen looked at Angela suspiciously for a second then responded "The FBI would not let us work together anymore, I am not good at relationships, I had to protect Booth from myself, and the simple fact is we are very different".

Angela thought the FBI reason was a bit weak considering Brennen didn't work for the FBI directly and she was currently dating the Deputy Director of the FBI, but Angela knew that argument would not work yet.

It was time to use the reverse sociology method and see if she could shake Brennen up a bit.

Angela looked a Brennen for a second thoughtfully and then stated "Well good for you"

Brennen looked completely shocked and responded with a term she had not used since before high school "UUUUHH?"

Angela looked up and grinned "Well it's about time you banged it into Booth's thick skull that you didn't dig him"

"I am surprised at your reaction; you have numerous times attempted to push me to beginning a relationship with Booth."

Angela shrugged "Yeah, I admit I thought you liked the guy and I think you two would have been good together, but I realized I was mistaken."

Brennen looked at Angela for a second in surprise, and then asked "What made you think you were mistaken"

Angela noticed the slip were Brennen used the word "think" versus "know".

Angela snickered "Well I admit over the year after you broke up with Sully, I actually thought you and Booth would be together, you guys were insuperable and the looks you gave each other, talk about eye sex. To be honest I half expected to find you two fucking on your desk late one night or something."

Brennen blushed at that, not due to the language but because she actually had that fantasy more than once.

Angela continued "But after Zak got arrested, well it became clear that for you it was only a passing interest, I mean the two boyfriend thing you tried and then dating his brother kind of made it clear you had no romantic or sexual interest in the dude. Shame he didn't get the message and kept hanging around hoping something would develop, guy almost acted like a puppy dog."

Angela smiled and said "But hey look at the bright side he won't be interrupting your dates or getting all jealous when you see other guys"

Brennen frowned at that.

"Of course Booth will now start looking and eventually find a woman that wants to be with him, and if Cam is right he will likely rock her world"

Brennen looked up in shock "What do you mean?"

Angela smirked "Well according to Cam, Booth's belt buckle is not false advertising, boy is packing if you know what I mean. Plus you know that ability of his to read people?"

Brennen nodded silently, looking a bit shocked, she knew Booth was "packing".

She remembered the night when she busted into his bathroom and Booth had stood up. Even flaccid it had been an impressive sight. If she hadn't been so mad at him she might have dropped to her knees and sucked him to hardness and then had him fuck her on the bathroom floor. Brennnen had used the fantasy numerous times when masturbating; it had worked quit well at reaching orgasm.

Angela continued twisting the knife a bit more.

"Well Cam said Booth always knew when she needed soft love making or when she needed a good hard fuck. Oh she also was highly complementary of ability to give head. If half of what she told me is true, well let's just say the boy is no prude!"

Brennen considered Cam a friend, but at that moment she wanted to go find her and cause her bodily harm. She knew that it was three years in the past, but the idea of Cam having sex with Booth was infuriating.

Suddenly Brennen looked at Angela suspiciously and stated "I find it highly unlikely that Cam would discuss her sexual relations with Booth. She is almost as secretive about sex as Booth."

Angela could tell she was getting Brennen close to where she wanted her.

"Oh well when I was going through my six months without sex thing, I kind of tried to have fun vicariously, by hearing about other people's sex lives. Well one night after a case me and Cam went out for drinks, you were busy with some paperwork with Booth. Well after six shots and some beers I asked her how good Booth was in bed, she was drunk enough to answer. Mind you she would be horrified if we ever mentioned this"

Angela knew it was now the time to spring the trap.

"You know since he put himself on the market again, maybe I should see if we can hook up. I bet he would be a blast in bed"

Angela had no intention of doing any such thing, first because of how Brennen felt about Booth and second she was perfectly happy with the man she was with, but Brennen didn't know that.

At Angela's words Brennen looked up and glared, and said in an ice cold voice "That would be a VERY bad idea Angela"

Angela looked Brennen in the eye and then said softly "Because you have feelings for him beyond simple friendship or being his partner?"

Brennen looked shocked for a moment then her eyes narrowed "Angela I believe the term is you are playing me."

"Yep, now answer the damn question"

Brennen looked almost defiant for moment then seemed to deflate "Fine, I admit that I have contemplated Booth in both a romantic and sexual manner"

Brennen quickly added "That does not remove the fact that rationally we would be a bad match"

Angela asked "Ok, let's hear your rational reasons again?"

Brennen felt more comfortable with this "First the FBI would break us up as partners, second we have completely different personality types, third we disagree on many things, and forth I am very bad in relationships."

Angela thought a second "Ok, let's start at the top, while maybe the FBI would break you up, I don't think so. You are not a member of the FBI you're a consultant, plus the FBI is going to look at the fact that your partnership is extremely successful in solving some of the most difficult cases they have. Also you have been involved with two members of the FBI and no one has raised any objections"

Brennen snorted and responded "Andrew I am sure would raise objections if I broke up with him and then found I was involved with my partner"

"I don't think so, I read people pretty well sweetie and my guess is that Hacker likes you but does not love you, and before you say anything yes there is a difference. Also, Hacker is extremely career driven and will want to keep you two working together, it's good for the FBI and thus good for him"

Angela continued "Ok on the personality types, well to blunt I don't think you all are that different. Your both goal driven, you're both stubborn and you're both A-type personalities"

Angela then took a deep breath and continued "Yeah you two view things different, but I personally think that is a good thing. Tell me Temp are you looking for a guy that is exactly like you?"

Brennen thought of her previous relationships and the men closest to her in viewpoints had been Peter and Michael both of which had end badly, the closest she ever had to real substantial relationship was with Sully, who was more similar to Booth then herself.

"No I am not looking for a male version of myself, but I don't think I need a relationship to begin with"

Angela didn't buy that for second, but didn't push that issue.

"Well sweetie, the point is that sometimes differences are good, my best relationship is with Ja – with guys that I have had different viewpoints with"

Brennen then stated "But those relationships did not last"

Angela thought for a second, she and Jack had decided to keep their marriage secret for the time being, but Brennen was her best friend so thought she would provide part of the story, just not the whole thing. Plus it might help get Brennen were Angela thought she needed to be.

"Well to be honest we are keeping it quite, but me and Jack are back together."

Brennen actually smiled "I am happy for you; you seem the most content when you and Dr. Hodgins are involved in a social and sexual relationship"

Angela laughed at Brennen's method of congratulations "Well I would not use the word content, more like satisfied. You would not know it looking at him, but the guy is a sexual dynamo."

Then Angela said in a more serious tone "Plus even though he is a weird-paranoid-conspiracy loving geek, he is one of the sweetest guys I know."

Angela got the discussion back on track "As for you being bad in relationships, sweetie give yourself some credit."

"I am bad in relationships, the closest I came to what you would call a true relationship was with Sully, and I decided I could not leave my work to go with him."

Angela figured her work was not the only reason she had decided not to go with Sully.

Angela then asked "Would you not label what you and Booth have as a relationship?"

"We are not sexually or romantically involved Angela, you know that."

"Yeah, but has there been anyone else who you have ever been that close too?"

Brennen looked down at the bones on the table for a few moments and then softly said "We are not as close as we used to be."

Angela asked "When did this happen and how are you not close?"

"After that night when Booth asked for a romantic relationship between us. We rarely see each other outside of work these days; I find I miss having dinner with him and drinks. He seems to want to distance himself from me and I am confused by that."

Angela sighed, Brennen was brilliant but when it came to how people reacted to things like rejection, she had tendency to be completely clueless.

"Sweetie he told you he loved you and you said no. Most people get hurt by that, and it's difficult to keep things the same"

"He never said he loved me"

Angela stared at Brennen for second "Temp, if a guy says he wants to spend the rest of his life with you it kind of indicates strongly that he loves you. Besides would he saying the L-word have changed how you responded?"

Brennen looked thoughtful for second "No, I addressed the issue in a rational manner and besides would not his actions since that night indicate his feelings have changed?"

Angela thought for a second and then realized that Brennen was actually hurt because she felt Booth no longer had feelings for her.

"I can't say for sure since I am not Booth, but my guess is no. He still is your work partner and he seems to do his best to be your friend, trust me sweetie, most people would not do that. So by my book that indicates Booth still loves you but is trying to obey your wishes on not having a romantic relationship."

Angela continued "Also, those dinners and drinks you mentioned, well Booth is a bit of a romantic and for him those dinners and drinks likely had a romantic quality. So in his mind those meetings meant more to him than they did to you. So he is going to avoid situations like that so he can protect himself from getting hurt again."

Brennen bit her lip and looked down at the table again; she almost looked like she wanted to cry. Angela knew Brennen was not prone to tears, she guessed Brennen felt she had lost something.

Angela decided it was time to bring out the big guns – force Brennen to use blunt honesty.

"Ok sweetie, it's time to come to Jesus"

Brennen looked up in confusion "What does an historical figure with so called mythical religious powers have to do with anything?"

Angela rolled her eyes "I mean we are going to talk about this in blunt honesty"

"I am always honest!"

Angela started hard at Brennen for second and then said "Love you to pieces sweetie, but here I have to say BULL SHIT!"

Brennen actually looked shocked at Angela's statement

"In most things you are, but when it comes to things dealing with sex or relationship not so much"

"I disagree!"

"Jason and Mark"

Brennen looked a bit embarrassed at that "Ok as you said not my finest moment."

"Well I think we need to face the situation with Booth, honest answers and nothing left out, all the cards on the table."

"I don't' know what that means."

"Means we leave nothing out, ok?"

Brennen stared at Angela for second then said in an angry tone "Fine!"

"Ok you listed why Booth and you would not work, but let's look at reasons you might."

Brennen sighed "As you wish"

Angela thought for second then decided to start with something simple then work up to the tougher questions.

"Do you think Booth is a good man?"

"Of course, he is one of the best people I know"

"Do you think he is intelligent?"

Brennen frowned for second on that one "Yes, while he is not as intelligent as myself, Dr Hodgins, Cam and others, he is well above average intelligence."

Angela decided to up the ante a bit "Do you find him attractive?"

Brennen looked a bit uncomfortable at that question, but stuck to her agreement of blunt honesty "Yes he has optimal bone structure and is in excellent shape."

Brennen interjected here, simply because she was nervous where this was going "Ange many men meet these standards. In fact Sully met all these requirements and I still decided not to go with him."

Angela decided to address this and use herself as an analogy "Sully was your Wendell"

Brennen looked confused again "Sully and Wendell are nothing alike, how is the comparison of value?"

"What I mean is that both are adorable, good looking, stand-up, sweet guys, who lacked one thing through no fault of their own. They just aren't "That Guy"."

Brennen became an even a bit more uncomfortable, correlating Angela's statement of "That Guy" to what Booth had said to her that night outside Sweets.

Angela misread Brennen's thoughts and held up her hand "Yeah I know you don't think there is a "That Guy", but let's see if we can get to changing your mind on that."

Angela continued "Next do you trust Booth?"

Brennen answered this immediately "Of course"

"Do you trust him more than anyone else?"

Brennen had to think this one through for minute; it was a more difficult question. She had to decide yes, she had told Booth personal stuff about herself that she had never told anyone else. Excluding the story about the Smurf she had never regretted that trust, and Booth had made up for his laughing at her story by giving her the Brainy Smurf, which she kept at her apartment in her bedroom.

"Yes, although I trust you Ange, I have to admit my trust in Booth is the strongest I feel towards anyone."

Angela thought for second and decides to ask a more difficult question, especially for Brennen.

"Do you think Booth cares for you outside of simply being your partner and friend?"

Brennen responded "Yes, he admitted as much outside Sweets office."

"Do you think he loves you, and I mean like wants to be in a serious relationship with you?"

"While I don't understand how you quantify love, he admitted he wanted that between us."

"Do you have feelings for Booth outside being his partner and friend?"

Brennen sighed "I admitted as much earlier"

Angela decided to push Brennen's comfort zone a bit "If you and Booth had a hypothetical relationship, do you think Booth would remain faithful to you?"

"Yes, as long as the hypothetical relationship lasted he would be faithful; Booth places a great deal of value on monogamy."

"As long as this hypothetical relationship lasted, weather a short time or lasting the rest of your lives, could you be faithful to Booth?"

Brennen found this question extremely difficult to answer, since she had always voiced the view that life time relationships were a fallacy. She had agreed to answer truthfully, but with a bit of caveat at the beginning.

"Yes if this in some fantasy world happened, I would be faithful to Booth"

Angela let the fantasy quip slide for now.

"Do you find yourself thinking of Booth when he is not around?"

Brennen frowned "Of course, I think of many people when they are not around"

"I mean do you are working on something and find you wanting to show Booth, or maybe trying to work out a personnel issue and thinking you wish Booth was around to help you with it?"

"Yes"

Angela next asked "Do you enjoy spending time around Booth even outside work, and do you wish you could spend more time with him?"

Brennen simply acknowledged "Yes, I enjoy spending time with Booth"

Angela next set of questions were really going to push the boundaries. Brennen had always been open about sex, and she and Angela had shared some pretty dirty notes over the years but it would force Brennen to admit to some personal issues she was likely not enjoy talking about.

"Does Booth ever cause you to feel hot?"

"Hot?"

"Damn Temp I mean sexually aroused."

Brennen really looked uncomfortable at that question.

"We agreed on full discloser sweetie"

"Fine yes I feel sexually aroused by Booth at times"

"When and no holding back"

Brennen sighed "When he goes alpha male, when he uses his gun, when he is aggressive with a suspect, when he has worked out and his scent and pheromones are strong, when we argue, when he wears that fucking shoulder holster, and sometimes just because"

Angela smirked at the shoulder holster comment.

Angela next asked "When is the last time you had sex with another person?"

Brennen responded immediately "Mark"

"Why so long?"

"I am not good at relationships"

"Who said anything about relationship, although I have to tell you I found that if you really care about someone it makes the sex better. But you in the past were not averse to finding someone for no strings attached sex."

Brennen looked almost trapped but responded "After Mark and Jason I actually wondered what I was looking for sexually, then after going on my date with Jarad, well I didn't want to endanger my relationship with Booth again"

Angela decided a bit of truth on her part was needed and she hated it because she knew Brennen would likely be hurt.

"I think if you had slept with Jarad it would have been the worst mistake of your life Temp. I have never seen Booth so upset with you, I was actually wondering if he would even remain your partner."

Brennen actually looked miserable "I know, I also said something to Booth that made him very angry"

"What?"

Brennen sighed "Well Jared said Booth was inclined not to take risk, and then I found out that Booth had transferred a RICO bust to local law enforcement so they could get the credit"

"Ok, so what did you do to make Booth angry?"

"What I didn't know was that Jared had gotten in a wreck while drunk and Booth had allowed the State Police to take the credit to keep Jared from going to jail."

"Ok then what"

"I asked Booth why he had not gotten credit for the bust then told him he had a tendency to sabotage his career. I then told him that there was no shame in not being on top of the male hierarchy.

Angela flinched "Sweetie you basically told a guy you had worked with for years, who had been your friend and had saved your life more the few times based on the word of guy you knew a couple days that he sucked at his profession and wasn't much of man. Hell if you told me that I might have slapped you."

Brennen nodded sadly "While technically you're not a man, I understand your point, to use the term again not one of my finest moments."

Angela shook her head "Well that explains the speech you gave, nice save by the way. Who knew Jared was such a prick!"

"He was, but he actually is much nicer now that he quit drinking. He is set to be married soon to an ethnic-Indian former escort."

"Former escort?" Angela asked

"Yes she is a school teacher now. I have met her, she really is quite pleasant."

Angela chuckled "A former escort and now a school teacher, I bet that is a lot of men's sexual fantasy"

Brennen simply shrugged "Likely"

Angela decided to get back on track "Ok what were we talking, oh yeah sex!"

Brennen sighed "Angela I really don't understand the purpose of this, yes I admit I have feelings for Booth and will also agree he has feelings towards me. However I still think my decision was the correct one rationally."

Angela smiled "We will get there sweetie, look at me laying out evidence to reach a conclusion."

Brennen responded "Fine continue"

Angela gathered her thoughts for second "Ok you have not had sex since Mark, right?"

"Excluding masturbation, that is correct"

Angela smirked "Masturbation uhh"

"Of course, I am a healthy sexually aware woman, and like most people I masturbate. Besides I know you have engaged in the practice yourself, during your six month stretch of abstinence you told me many times you masturbated, mostly using Dr. Hodgins as a fantasy base if I remember correctly."

Angela jumped on that "And who do you fantasies about Temp?"

Brennen looked panicked at that question "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, when you are pleasuring yourself with your fingers or your vibrator what guy is in your mind? Or better yet I will ask directly when you are getting off do you ever picture Booth as the one taking you?"

Brennen turned bright red, which embarrassed her even more considering she always thought discussions of sex should be in the open. She had agreed to honesty so she answered with a growl "Yes I have pictured Booth fucking me, happy."

Angela then asked "Do you picture any other guy currently?"

Brennen thought how to answer, she actually had tried to use other men as fantasies, but they always seemed to morph into Booth.

"No I don't"

"So do you picture him putting his head between your legs and eating your pussy, or maybe you sucking his cock. Or maybe you think about him fucking you from behind, or you riding him. Maybe you fantasies about him slowly making love to you or do you picture him pounding into you? Do you think about this Temp when you're getting off?"

Brennen was embarrassed that despite the situation she was finding herself becoming aroused by those images coming into her mind, Angela was not making this any easier. Right now she wanted to find some place private and get herself off.

She instead answered in a husky voice "Yes"

"Which ones?"

Brennen face was flushed and she answered "All of them!"

"Do you have other fantasies about Booth?"

"Yes"

Angela snickered "I bet you named a dildo after him"

Brennen's face even more bright red at that statement.

"OH MY GOD! You did name one after him"

Brennen simply nodded, very much embarrassed.

Angela got a hold of herself and decided to see if she could finish this and get Brennen to see where Angela was coming from.

"So let's look at the evidence we have so far sweetie"

Despite the fact she was usually open about sex, she was actually relieved to have the subject matter change.

"Yes lets!"

Angela thought for a second and decided to shot the killer shot now.

"One more question sweetie"

Brennen actually groaned, Angela almost laughed because it sounded a lot like Booth when he was annoyed with Brennen.

"Would you like it if Booth finds a woman who he really cares for and you have to watch them from the outside?"

Brennen closed her eyes for a second and then responded "No I would not"

"I didn't think so"

Angela thought a second and tried presenting it as she had seen prosecutors do in the past in court.

"Ok first off we know Booth loves you and sexually desires you"

Brennen jumped in "How do I know that all Booth desires are not simply sexual gratification with me?"

"Sweetie, if he just wanted to get in your pants, well he would have gone looking for it somewhere else long ago. A guy does not go without sex for three years while waiting for a woman to come around unless there is a lot more involved than just sex, not if he has other options. I think we can agree if Booth wanted to just find a quick fuck he wouldn't have too much of a problem."

Brennen had to admit Angela's point was valid, plus she really did not think Booth simply wanted to have sex with her. It actually might have been easier if sex was the only thing hanging between them.

"You also love Booth and you sexually desire him as well."

"Angela, I am not sure what love is to begin with, while I do admit I feel great affection towards Booth and do find him sexually desirable, I do not know if that is what you would label love?"

Angela thought how to attack this problem "Ok forget the label; you enjoy being in Booth's company both in a professional and private settings. You care of his opinion of you and you want to be appreciated by him."

Bennen thought about this for a second and responded "Yes that is all true."

"So we have a guy you care deeply for who adores you. You both find the other person hot and I think if give half a chance you would go at it like bunnies. Plus this guy would give his life for you, which in my book is pretty powerful stuff."

Suddenly Brennen went pale and whispered "He has given his life for me"

That confused Angela and she asked "Sweetie what are you talking about?"

"Booth was dead for two weeks, remember."

Then some things clicked in Angela's mind "Your talking about when he got shot protecting you?"

Brennen simply nodded

Angela did some quick thoughts in her mind "That's why you did the two boyfriend thing and that's why you went out with Jared. You wanted to keep Booth at arm's length because you thought he might actually die next time?"

Brennen "I don't know why I did those things, but I know those two weeks almost destroyed me"

Angela sighed "Well it kind of explains things, the year up to the shooting you and Booth were really tight, plus the way you two looked at each other we all expected you to tear each other's clothes off. But after the shooting, well you acted like Booth was the last guy you wanted to get involved with, least up to the Jared thing. Then you started acting again like you wanted him. Sweetie am I wrong here?"

Brennen shrugged "I don't know, I just know I have always been drawn to Booth. I enjoy our work together and I like the fact that he has helped me grow. But I fear that I will not be able to give him what he needs in a relationship."

Angela responded "Again sweetie don't sell you're self-short. Plus let worries about dangers you all face stop you from finding some happiness. We all don't know if we will be here tomorrow, so I think it's better if we take what we can get while we are here."

Angela continued "Sweetie God forbid if something did happen, don't you think you want to have happy memories versus questions of what if"

Brennen looked at Angela for a moment and then asked "Why do you keep trying to push Booth and I together, why do think it's so important?"

Angela smiled "Well first I am a nosey busybody by nature. But more importantly you're my best friend and Booth is a really good friend, I think you two could be happy together. I am not saying everything will be fluffy bunnies, but I do think you two have a deep connection which would be a shame to ignore or destroy."

"Think about it sweetie, I suggest you decide what you really want, not what you think you should want. In addition whatever you decide, talk to the man and let him know what he means to you."

With that last comment Angela walked out of the Limbo leaving Brennen deep in thought.

XXXX

Angela walked into Hodgins office and found Cam, Hodgins and Clark looking at a bunch of dead bugs. Angela shivered, she loved Hodgins but she found his fascination with bugs creepy at times. She had put her foot down and insisted no bugs snakes or creepy crawlers in the house after they got married.

Cam looked up "Any luck Angela?"

Angela "I think so, but with Brennen it's hard to say"

Hodgins growled "God I wish Booth and Dr. B would go do a nookie call and admit they are hot for each other. Make things around here easier."

Angela slapped him across the back of his head "It's called love Hodgins!"

Hodgins grinned at her and said "You are such a romantic Angela."

Angela smiled back.

Cam looked back and forth between the two of them "Don't make me get a fire hose you two, and I do not want any damn surprises on the video footage!"

Clark looked pain as he always did when the discussion came up on anything outside of work.

"I better go check on the X-rays"

As Clark walked out he mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like "If Booth and Brennen did get together maybe this place would be less like a freaking soap opera"

TBC

_Authors note – I know this was a really long chapter; it kind of just kept growing on me. I was trying to cover a lot of ground with this. I hope it wasn't too drawn out for everyone._

_I know it might seem that I was a bit tough on Brennen, whose character I love. But I do at times really wish someone would verbally slap her, so I used Angela as the slapper._

_I also put on my armature shrink hat and tried to explain why Brennen relationship with Booth seemed to change so much between season three and season four (least from my perspective it changed)._

_For those that have provide reviews thanks. I welcome more comments both good and bad._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Soul Searching

Summary: Brennen looks at the situation, does some soul searching and then makes a decision.

Spoilers: Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" In season five, goes AU after that

Rated M: For language and eventual sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) –first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

Brennen tried to get back to working on the remains after Angela left, but found she could not concentrate. Which was extremely frustrating, Brennen prided herself on being able to compartmentalize her thoughts and emotions, especially at work, but today she found she couldn't.

Realizing that she would not accomplish anything today, she carefully returned to bones to storage bin.

She then slowly walked back to her office, saw that everyone had headed home, and sat down behind her desk. She didn't even look at her reports, if human remains didn't interest her tonight, paperwork defiantly would not. Plus technically it was past quitting time, although that usually did not stop her from working.

She leaned back in her chair and thought about her conversation with Angela. She attacked the issue attempting to use a rational mind set versus an emotional one. She found she was much more comfortable using logic versus un-provable "feelings", although in this situation feelings would have to be a factor. However she thought she could attack the issue by listing known facts, probabilities and questions.

Fact - she was sexually attracted to Booth, that one was easy, because she had admitted it herself numerous times, ok most of the time. Her body responded with desire to Booth more times then she could count. Plus she was as positive as she could be without personal knowledge that sex with Booth would be very satisfying.

Plus the issue of her using Booth as her fantasy sexual partner while masturbating showed that she was as Angela stated "hot" for him.

Fact - Booth found her sexually attractive. She knew some people found it prideful, but Brennen knew most men found her attractive. Plus she had seen Booth look at her with hunger more than once and she had seen him staring at both her breast and her ass on many occasions. She had to admit she had a tendency to wear shirts and pants or skirts the highlighted her attributes simply because she enjoyed the fact that he admired her body.

Fact – Booth respected her. She knew her lack of showing empathy at times frustrated and annoyed Booth, but she knew he respected her both professionally and personally. Brennen knew she had difficulty showing empathy and reading people, but it wasn't that she did not feel empathy it was simply she had difficulty successfully showing it.

However Booth had numerous times complimented her on her intelligence and courage. The first she expected, since she was a genius, but the second compliment was gratifying. Plus the times Brennen showed kindness, Booth always made a point to compliment her on it. She both hated and loved those moments, loved it because it actually made her feel warm and emotional and she hated the fact that Booth had that power over her.

While Booth did not look at her as perfect, she knew he considered her his equal.

Fact – She respected Booth. Brennen sometimes found Booth's alpha-male tendencies and his over protectiveness annoying, but at the same time she found it endearing. Brennen knew she was a strong woman, she was highly intelligent, knew martial arts and was a good shot, but she also knew she found it gratifying that there was someone who cared enough for her to want to protect her. She understood now that there were numerous people that cared for her, her father, Angela, and her coworkers, but none of them had the emotional effect that Booths actions had on her.

She also understood professionally Booth did not have her intelligence, but his ability to read people and his ability to take numerous facts and make them into a complete picture was abilities she was not as strong in.

Personally she found Booth equally admirable. While he was in no way perfect, he was quick to anger at the silliest things in Brennen's opinion, his habit of wearing multicolored socks, ties and his cocky belt buckle (ok she actually liked the cocky belt buckle) were silly forms of adolescent rebellion against authority. He also had a tendency to use his physical presence and demeanor to intimidate people when he was uncomfortable, although Brennen had to admit to herself she kind of liked it when Booth intimidated Sweets.

However, she admired his concept of duty and honor. He was a outstanding father and tried everything in his power to install good values within Parker. Booth was constantly worried that he was being a proper role model for his son. Brennen knew Booth was worried that he would become like his father, but Brennen knew that from what she knew of his father and Booth that Booth was nothing like his father.

Brennen also had to admit (although she hated soft sciences like sociology) that Sweets and Angela both were correct that Booth had a "White Knight" syndrome. He took his tendency towards violence and channeled into his concepts of protecting those who needed protecting, which explained his career choices of being an Army Ranger and an FBI agent.

No, Booth was not perfect, but she could not think of anyone she respected more than Booth. It was the main reason that when she had briefly thought of having a child she wanted it to be Booth's.

She had to admit that when Angela had tried to talk her into having a child in the "old fashion way of getting naked" versus artificial insemination, she had more than briefly considered it. The thought of her and Booth being naked and engaging in sex was extremely arousing. She had thought about whether she wanted it soft, slow and sweet or hard and passionate numerous times, both fantasies had been exciting in her mind.

High probability – Booth cared for her beyond being partners and friends. He had admitted as much that night outside Sweets office. Plus now that she had talked to Angela she understood that those feelings had been there for a long time. But the "attah girl" issues made her question this problem. She was not able to read Booths mind, mind reading was impossible (no matter what Booth, Angela or Sweets claimed), so the "attah girl" confused the issue.

She remembered the conversation after returning from her trip after Booth's surgery. She had been actually hurt when he said he loved her but in "attah girl way". It was one reason she decided to accept Andrew's invitation to dinner. She kind of wondered how she would have reacted if he had simply said he loved her, would she have responded as she did that night outside of Sweets or would she have welcomed it. Plus did Booth really look at her as someone he wanted an intimate relationship with or someone that was a good friend and work partner?

She analyzed that it was the first, but she could not state it as a fact. So she decided that high probability seemed to correct label at this time.

Question – Did she want a relationship with Booth beyond friendship and partnership?

Did she care for Booth beyond their friendship and work relationship? She had to say yes, Booth somehow over the years had become the most important person in her life. He was the person she was closest too, including her family, co-workers, and even Angela. He also was the person she trusted the most.

Brennen thought of his nickname for her. At first she had hated being called Bones, but then she came to like it and now she thought of it as something that was between her and Booth and treasured. She only allowed Booth to call her Bones; the name itself indicated a shared intimacy.

Question – Was Angela correct that Booth almost dying had made Brennen afraid to get close to him?

Although it wasn't a conscious decision (fucking soft-sciences) she had to admit to herself that she had attempted to keep Booth at arm's length. She had come as close as she ever had to admitting she wanted something to happen between her and Booth over the year prior. She found the dinners and drinks they shared as something she looked forward too. She also knew she wanted to sleep with Booth, repeatedly.

But after Booth was shot and she thought he was dead, she had retreated into a shell and would not come out for anyone, the only thing she did was work. She wouldn't have even gone to the funeral if Angela had not manipulated her.

Then the fucking bastard turned up alive and she had been livid. Logically she knew it wasn't Booth's fault, Sweets had decided to play a game with them, but that didn't stop Brennen from feeling Booth had betrayed her.

Brennen sighed, she really wished she had told Booth about Sweets screwing with them and had him beat the crap out of prick. She actually had grown to like Sweets, but he had a tendency to intrude into Booth and her partnership/relationship which caused problems at times.

After Booth faked death and then Zak had been found to be involved with the Gormogon, she felt she could not trust anyone. So she sub-consciously tried to push Booth back, the easiest way being involving herself with other men. The problem was she had not picked the best methods or men to do this.

Ian was attractive and cultured, but he was defiantly not of the highest moral caliber. After his death they found more and more data showing Ian was as Booth would call him "a scumbag". She had taken Booth's advice and not slept with Ian, although she suspected Booth would object to any man she considered having sex with.

Then there was the Jason/Mark mess, Brennen flinched, as she said to Angela, not her best moment. Even excluding the strain it had produced between her and Booth, and it had defiantly done that, Brennen's actions had been extremely unethical and her arguments defending her actions were weak.

She prided herself at being honest to a fault, but she had not told either man about the other or the role they filled, and she had been extremely embarrassed when they found out about each other.

She also never liked it when men used women as sexual objects, but that is exactly what she had used Mark for. When Mark had broken up with her he had bluntly stated he did not appreciate being her "walking, talking dildo". To make it even more embarrassing, even if only to herself, was when she was fucking Mark, she had imagined it being Booth.

Then she almost went too far and went on a date with Jared. The fact that Jared obviously resented Booth for some reason and had somehow manipulated her perception of Booth was embarrassing to say the least. Her argument with Booth the next day had made things even worse. After talking to Angela, Cam and Sweets Brennen confronted Jared and realized she had made a serious mistake and had endangered not only her friendship but her professional relationship with Booth.

She had quit dating after Jared, although at the time it wasn't conscious decision. But she kept attempting to keep Booth at arm's length, mostly by attacking his beliefs on religion, love, monogamy, and marriage.

She thought Booth's religious beliefs were completely irrational and had no bases in fact. But she also understood that his faith was a strong reason he was the way he was.

She still thought marriage was an antiquated custom, but she really did have to wonder if Booth had a point with monogamy and his concept of love.

She also had to admit that her belief that love was simply a chemical reaction which faded had come from Michael, who had proven he was not to be the most trustworthy source.

So she had to admit to herself that Angela was likely correct. The thought of losing Booth had resulted in her attempting to drive him away. The problem was the stubborn son of bitch kept hanging on, until now.

Which brought up the final and key question – Did she want to risk what she had with Booth for the possibility of more.

Emotionally she the answer was yes, but she was still concerned about if it was a rational decision. If the FBI still allowed them to work together would a romantic and sexual relationship damage their ability to complement each other professionally? Also if it did not work out would it mean the end of their partnership and friendship?

Did she really love Booth as Angela had indicated? She was unsure; she had to admit she didn't really understand what most people called love.

The problem was Brennen didn't know what the best course of action was. So she decided to call someone she thought would help. Angela had made her opinion known, and she of course couldn't call Booth until she made a decision. So she called the only other person she felt comfortable talking to about a matter like this with.

She heard the phone ring three times before she heard "Hello"

"Dad its Temperance."

"Tempe, how's my little girl today?"

Brennen rolled her eyes affectionately, she was a grown woman for crying out loud, but she had to admit she found him calling her his "little girl" sweet.

"Your grown woman is fine, Dad"

She heard him snicker "So what can I do for you today Tempe? Or is this simply a social call?"

Brennen hastened a moment then said "No, I uhh actually need some advice."

Max had on more than one occasion not subtly hinted that she and Booth should get together. She figured she would hear his rationality behind his position.

Max chuckled "My genius daughter is asking me for advice? I can't wait to hear what it is."

"Well, it deals with something on an emotional level versus strictly on a rational level. I know you are better at those issues then me."

Max grew serious "Ok, how can I help?"

Brennen paused feeling extremely uncomfortable, then said in a bit of a rush "Well, about a month ago, uhh Booth verbalized his desire for us to be a romantically involved. I told him no, due to my inability to have successful relationships and the fact I would not be what he needs."

Max paused for approximately ten seconds then said "Ouch, I bet Booth felt a bit stung by that."

"Why would he be stung by that, I was simply telling him why I was not a good choice"

Max sighed "Well Temperance first off, I disagree with you, I think Booth or any man would be happy with you if they got to know you. Booth knows you, my guess better than anyone, and he felt you were more than worthy."

"Second, I am a guy and like most guys I have faced rejection"

Brennen almost snorted at that "Dad you made a career by being charming, I find it hard to believe you face rejection much."

Max laughed "Oh it didn't happen much, but it happened, including your mother the first time I asked her out"

Brennen responded "I take it you were persistent, since you married her."

"Well yeah but it took two more tries before she said yes. The point I am trying to make is that when a woman says "it's not you, it's me" what we guys usually hears is "It's not me, it's you""

Brennen was confused by this "If that's the case I would have simply told Booth why I thought he was not right. Why would I say it was me if I really didn't believe that?"

Max sighed "Well Tempe some woman think of it letting the guy down easy, sometimes it might even be the truth. But us guys have tender egos and what we usually here is "it's us". Now what advice do you need from me on this?"

Brennen was first curious on something "Why have you indicated in the past that I should become involved with Booth?"

"Well first of all I know the guy adores you, second I can read you well enough to see you care about him a lot. Plus most fathers want their kids to find someone special, Russ seems to have found his match and I kind of hope you will find yours. I just think Booth is good man, who cares about you and would help make you happy."

"So you think I need to find that "special" someone to be happy?"

Max pause for a few seconds, he knew his daughter well enough to know he was on dangerous ground.

"Maybe not stickiest sense, but I do think being with someone that cares for you and you care for does build on being happy. I know being with your mother did that for me. So what do you want advice on?"

"Do you think I should give Booth and me a chance?"

Again Max paused "Well that is of course a decision you have to make, but if you really do care for the guy then my advice is yes. Plus I think you could do a lot worse than Booth."

Brennnen thought for a second "Thank you Dad, I will give what you said some thought."

"Ok, Tempe let me know how this all turns out"

"I will, good night Dad"

Brennen hanged up the phone and leaned back again to think. After a few minutes consideration she made her decision.

Before implemented her decision, she had one more phone call to make, one that could be awkward.

On a strictly rational sense she should see what developed between her and Booth first, but she had learned from her past actions that this would not be the right thing to do.

She dialed the number then heard "Deputy Director Hacker"

"Andrew its Temperance"

"Good Evening Temperance, are we still on for the play?"

"No I am sorry Andrew, I have to cancel"

"I hope nothing is wrong?"

Brennen drew a breath then said "No, but I am sorry Andrew … I can't date you anymore"

"Uh Temperance have I done something wrong?"

Brennen quickly assured him "No Andrew, I enjoyed our times together and you were a perfect gentleman. But I have to address something in my personal life that prevents me seeing you."

Hacker paused for few seconds then simply asked "Booth?"

Brennen flinched and thought "Damn does everyone see what's between us?"

Brennen then asked "How do you know?"

Hacker sighed "While I might be a political ass kisser, I am a member of the FBI and I do have some deductive powers"

Hacker continued in lighter note "Plus even a blind man can see that you Booth have some uhh romantic tension between you two."

Before Brennen could respond she heard Andrew chuckle "Plus I don't know if you realize it but half our conversations on our dates seemed to revolve around Booth."

Brennen flinched again in embarrassment "I am sorry Andrew; I know this is unfair to you. Again this situation is of no fault of yours."

Hacker paused for second "So are you two together already?

"No I felt I should call you first before I talked to Booth."

Hacker sighed "Ok, just to let you know, while I am not autonomous in these types of decisions, I will unless I see something to cause me to change my mind support you and Booth remaining partners. As long as you two continue keeping your investigations to the level they have been in the past you will have my support.

Brennen was actually touched by that "Thank you Andrew"

Andrew again chuckled "Well I would like to say it's because I am a hell of guy but to be completely honest you two have an amazing case closure rate and convictions. It kind of is in my best interest to try and keep you together. Plus, I kind of knew that what we had was not going to be permanent. I just hope Booth knows what a lucky guy he is."

Brennen responded "Thank you Andrew and I am sorry for getting you stuck in the middle of this"

"Good luck Temperance"

"Good night Andrew"

Brennen hung up the phone, that had gone better then she anticipated.

She decided it was now time to attempt to clean up this mess. Brennen grabbed her coat and umbrella and walked out of her office.

TBC

_Authors note – I have to admit this was a difficult chapter to write. I think it's difficult to get inside Brennen's head simply due her thought process and viewpoints are different than most people. I hope I captured her voice for most people._

_I want to be clear that I am not trying to be unfair to Brennen's character; I know some people feel very attached to her character as do I. I simply wanted to show a plausible reason for her actions in season four which to be honest had some "WTF is going on" moments, especially "The Man in the Outhouse" which I thought was a horrible episode and had Brennen completely OOC. I think the problems with Booth and Brennen were caused by both characters. I will attempt to show some of Booth's insecurities in the next couple of chapters._

_I included Max simply because I really liked his character and I thought he would be an excellent person to tip Brennen over the edge into making a decision._

_I included the conversation between Hacker and Brennen because I wanted to show Brennen's growth as a character. Plus I wanted to be a bit different then some authors and show the people that Booth and Brennen were involved with as not horrible people, but simply characters that got in the way of what most fans of the show wanted to see develop. About the only two characters I thought were scum were Ian and Michael. _

_Again thanks for the people that have reviewed and please keep them coming, both positive and constructive criticism._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Night of Moping

Summary: Booth is depressed and pissed off at the world tonight

Spoilers: Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" In season five, goes AU after that

Rated M: For language and eventual sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) –first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

Booth sat on his couch and nursed his beer in his gym shorts and shirt, both of which were soaked. He was more than a little bit pissed off at Bones, and even more pissed off at himself.

After leaving Bones's office that afternoon Booth had decided to burn off some steam (and he had to admit sexual frustration). So he did it using two methods that usually worked well for him. He went to range and shot the shit out of some paper targets expending around 100 rounds, and then went for a 5 mile run. The run likely was a mistake, it had been drizzling all through the run and his feet were killing him.

When he got back to his apartment he made a decision. He called up Catharine and lied saying he needed some time because he was just getting out of a relationship. Catharine seemed disappointed and told him to give her a call when he was ready, but she also made it clear she wouldn't be waiting around for him.

Booth figured it was fortunate that they had only gone on four dates and nothing besides a bit of kissing had taken place. Booth liked Catharine, she was smart, successful and pretty, the problem was she wasn't Bones.

Booth had then thought briefly about breaking out his scotch and tearing one on. But figured waking up tomorrow with a hangover would not help anything. Plus since his father was a drunk, Booth tried to keep his drinking under control. He had already gone down the road of addiction with his gambling, he figured it would be really stupid to trade it off for another vice.

So he broke out a beer and had been nursing it for about an hour feeling sorry for himself.

He thought about turning on Sports Center, but decided he was more in the mood of simply staring at his blank TV and moping.

The reason he decided to take a step back from going out with Catharine, was due to the fact that when he was walking out of Bones office this afternoon, he had been seriously entertaining the thought of taking Catharine out and doing his best to have sex with her and then rubbing Bones face in it.

Fortunately, Booth quickly realized that was an idiotic idea of biblical proportions. He knew he would eventually move on and find someone that desired him. But when that happened he wanted it to be because the woman desired him and he desired her, it wasn't going to be because he was pissed off at Bones or to be honest pissed at himself. That would hardly be fair to the woman and he didn't think he would enjoy it much himself.

Booth tried to be a good guy, he was no saint, but he tried to be a good guy. Part of that was trying to treat women right and with respect. Having sex with a woman to piss off another woman would not be the act of a good guy.

He had done some sowing of wild oats when he was a teenager, and had been not quite about it. That was until at the age of 17, Pops had overheard him bragging about having sex with a cheerleader with his buddies.

Well it was embarrassing as hell that an old man had walked out in front of his friends and grabbed Booth by the ear and dragged him into the house and proceeded to lecture him for two hours about how a woman giving herself to you was a sign of trust and shooting your mouth about was a breaking of that trust and disrespectful.

Booth at the time thought it was a bunch of horse shit, being 17 and knowing it all. But he eventually figured that Pops was right and tried to be more respectful of women he had sex with. He wasn't perfect in that regard, but he tried.

Plus the woman he really wanted to have sex with and much more was an auburn haired genius that didn't dig him that way. He knew Bones loved working with him and she liked him, but he had to conclude after that night outside Sweets that she just did not see him as someone that she desired either romantically or sexually.

Booth could not help wonder though why Bones had been so upset when he talked about Catharine and the possibility of sex with her. Hell Bones was seeing Hacker; it was like he was supposed to continue being a freaking hermit. Maybe Bones was jealous, yeah right, dream on.

Booth sighed, he shouldn't have lost his temper. But he found it a bit much to take that he had to listen to Bones sexual encounters and being called a prude when he didn't want to hear it.

Booth thought sourly Bones had no right to call him a prude, he knew that the women he had been with in the past had been satisfied by his performance and diversity. Just because he didn't brag about it, didn't mean he sucked at it. You only talked about sex with the person you were having sex with.

Plus the fact that he wanted to kill the guys that had sex with Bones, didn't make it easier.

Booth chuckled to himself, if Bones knew half the fantasies he had about her she wouldn't call him a prude, she might slap the shit out of him, but not call him a prude. He almost grinned at the thought of Ms. Sexually Open blushing at some of his ideas on what he wanted to do to her. He was no prude, just because he didn't want to be someone's fucking pony didn't make him a prude.

Booth sighed; he really had no right to be angry with Bones. There was no law set down by God or the Universe that said if you loved someone they would return the emotion. But it seemed sure as hell there was a law it would be painful.

This was the second time Booth had loved a woman and been rejected. When he asked her to marry him Booth had really loved Rebecca and her rejection had hurt. That pain seemed a whole lot less than what he was feeling right now with Bones rejection.

Eventually he realized he no longer loved Rebecca, but he liked and respected Rebecca despite the fact they periodically argued about visitation rights with Parker. He almost felt he had to, considering she had given him the greatest gift he had ever received. He also had to admit that Rebecca was a damn good mother.

But the passion for her had slowly died away. Ok they had that brief" whatever the hell you wanted to call it" back three years or so, but they both had agreed it was a bad idea and quit.

Thinking of that time Booth grimaced, it wasn't one of his proudest moments to be sure. No sooner then he stopped his thing with Rebecca then he found himself in bed with Cam. At least both he and Cam had known from the start that it wasn't going to progress past good sex and some good times. He adored Cam, but he knew she would never be the love of his life.

Plus even though he didn't know it at the time, he now recognized he had it bad for Bones. Ok let's be honest he had it bad for Bones the day he met her. Booth was smart enough to know it wasn't love at first sight. Booth seriously believed you couldn't really love someone until you knew them well, seeing both the good and bad. But Booth was more than willing to admit to himself that he had a bad case of pure lust and fascination for Bones the first time they met.

He often wondered what would have happened if Bones had not gotten in the cab that night and spent the night with him. Would his hunger for her had they slept together been satiated. He doubted it; he had a strong feeling that she would have set a pretty damn high standard.

Booth knew he desired Bones from the start, even though he thought at the time she was a cold fish and he at times wanted to strangle her, but he still felt drawn to her. But when they started working together again, Booth started to really respect her brains and guts, then he actually found he liked her. Booth soon realized she was not cold, simply a person that was awkward socially. She had a tendency to show flashes of compassion out of the blue that made Booth all gushy towards her.

Booth frowned at that thought, ok that didn't sound very manly. He thought a second and then changed it to feeling great affection towards Bones, yeah that would work.

At the same time Booth would swear that they had a pretty strong sexual tension between them, and he would swear that Bones felt it too. Maybe she did and just decided it was a horrible idea to get involved with him.

Booth still remembered the firing range argument they got into on their second case. He wanted to both strangle the woman (not literally of course), but at the same time he wanted to press her against the wall and fuck the daylights out of her. He had to admit he used that scenario during his jerk off sessions.

Booth sighed and took a swig of his warm beer, great way to spend his Friday night.

Booth knew it pissed Bones of immensely, but he also found himself feeling extremely protective towards Bones. He had no delusions that Bones was a strong woman and very capable. But despite that Booth felt an almost instinctive need to protect her. Of course Bones being Bones, well she did not care for that, the woman had a tendency to charge into situations without looking.

Well he and bones became pretty damn good at working together and they seemed to hit it off least on the friendship level. But Booth always even though he wouldn't admit wanted more.

Then Booth made one of his many mistakes with Bones, when that piece of shit Epps escaped and Cam got poisoned, well after her recovery Booth decided they had to stop their relationship. Cam was not upset and had said she was thinking along the same lines. But Booth felt he had let his personal feelings get in the way of the case, so he gave a stupid "Line" speech to Bones and she took it to heart. To be honest he wasn't even thinking about him and Bones, he just remembered how sick he felt when Cam was going to die.

Well that speech seemed to have bit him on the ass big time. Bones had mentioned the line thing more than once since then.

Then right after that he did another really stupid thing and shot a fucking clown head on a truck. Well that resulted in him getting benched and having to go to therapy, which meant that Bones went and worked with Sully.

It was when Bones and Sully became an item that Booth realized he was in love with his partner. Talk about crappy timing. When Bones asked if she should go with Sully Booth tried to be the good guy and see what was better for Bones versus himself, so he told her to go. To be honest while he kind of hated Sully for having what he could not, Sully was a lot better guy for Bones then any of the other boyfriends he had seen her with. But that didn't stop Booth from being secretly thrilled when Bones stayed.

Over the last month, there were times Booth wondered if it might have been better for him if Bones had sailed away with Sully. But he decided even though their relationship had not gone the way he hoped that it was still worth all they had shared over the years. Although at times it was pretty damn painful.

Booth sighed the truth is he had to admit he had seen things between Bones and himself that really were just his delusions.

The year after Sully sailed off Booth had tried to get closer to Bones and it seemed to have been working. He would have sworn he saw Bones looking at him as something outside of just her partner and her friend. Those dinners and drinks that year were some of Booth's fondest memories, he knew they were not dates, but they definitely had a semi-romantic quality to them, well at least in Booth's mind.

But after Zak got a case of the stupids and got arrested for murder, well Bones made it pretty clear that partnership and sometimes friendship was all there was between them.

After the Jared date and the follow on Bones cutting his balls off in the integration room, Booth understood (for a short time) that they were what they were and nothing more. Nothing tells a guy that a girl doesn't dig him then going out with his brother.

Booth had actually figured on getting back into dating game and thought he found a likely woman in Agent Perotta, a pretty FBI agent who was good at her job and who actually seemed to like Booth. But right after the case was closed somehow he found himself skating with Bones, and he was caught in the world of Bones again and it seemed he was still stuck.

He knew he was likely to be stuck here for a long time, even if he moved on, Booth knew that he would still be in love with Dr. Brennen.

He had been in love with Bones for years. This thought brought to mind that he really needed to kick the crap out of Sweets sometime soon. Booth still became livid every time he thought of Sweets and his fucking laptop telling Booth how HE freaking felt. Booth knew his own emotions and he knew he had loved Bones before his damn surgery.

The idea that the little twerp had the balls to think he could read Booth's thoughts and emotions from a freaking snap shot of his brain minutes before he was going into life and death surgery to have some doctor take a melon baller to his brain made Booth really want to take him behind the woodshed.

Booth knew he had loved Bones long before his stupid dream. The problem was the wimp had messed with Booth's mojo. When Booth thought he had the guts to tell Bones what he felt for her, Booth wimped out and he had given her that completely lame "in attah girl way" as a follow on to I love you.

Granted Bones would have likely responded the same way she did on that night outside of Sweets office. But at least Booth would have not felt quit as much of an idiot as he did right now. Plus he would have had months to recover, so he wouldn't be sitting on his ass staring at a turned off TV feeling sorry for himself. Least he hoped to God he would be over this infatuation months from now.

Booth couldn't help wonder if he had attacked the situation on that night a different way if it might have turned out better. But he didn't know how he could have told her his feelings without getting the same response.

It didn't help that Booth still found Bones completely adorable. He still loved it when she screwed up common phrases, or when she got that furrowed brow look when she was deep in thought, or when she surprised him, hell he even liked it when they bickered.

It also didn't help that Booth still found Bones the hottest and sexiest woman he ever met.

The dance at Bones's reunion had highlighted the passion Booth still felt for Bones. When she said she wanted to slow dance a part of Booth's brain was screaming for him to run to the hills, the other part was telling him to kiss her among other things. For a few minutes while they danced Booth actually deluded himself that Bones and he were together. But of course the dance ended and they were back to reality.

Booth sighed; even month after his world had pretty much crashed around his ears, his love life consisted of the same thing it had been for three years, jerking off and thinking about Bones. Yeah he was pathetic, but hey that was where he was, least for now.

Booth found himself going through some of his favorite Bones fantasies, making love on Booth's bed, always a good one, but really not right for his current mood (he would not have minded a fantasy involving making love on Bone's bed, but he never sadly had seen Bones bedroom).

Maybe the old standby of when Bones undressed him in the lab after Santa Claus got blown up, except this time when Bones squatted before him she removed his boxers and took his cock in her hand… Nah that just didn't fit either.

MMM there was the one with Bones bent of her desk demanding he fuck her. Always a good one but still didn't feel right.

Well there was always wonder woman; Booth had almost came in his pants when he had seen Bones in that costume in real life. He used the image of peeling off that costume many times.

Or maybe Bones wearing that dress when she was Roxie when they were undercover, a good one, but just didn't fill the bill tonight.

The Naughty Liberian that should was the ticket. Booth slid his hand into his jogging shorts and started playing with his cock, and pictured Bones standing with those glasses and a dress that went down half way to her calf.

He pictured himself slowly raising the dress and seeing her white panties, already wet and showing the outline of her pubic hair around her pussy. Booth had always dreamed of eating Bones pussy, he would love to make her cum with just his tongue. Booth pictured running his tongue up her inner thigh towards his goal. He took his fingers and slowly moved her panties to the side …

BANG BANG

Son of bitch, could a guy get a night of moping and self-indulgence in peace.

Booth called out "Just a minute"

Booth quickly thought of things that would get rid of his erection. Caroline in a swim suit, working, Hodgins showing his bugs to Booth, working, Hacker and Bones together, that did it.

Booth went to the front door and pulled it open.

Booth felt himself blushing when he saw who it was, shit the man upstairs must really be pissed with him tonight.

"Uhh … What can I do for you tonight Bones?" 

_TBC_

_Authors note – Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried showing Booth being in funk over the situation with Bones and some his doubts about where their relationship was currently._

_I also included the thing about Sweets laptop and Booths supposedly falling in love with Brennen in a dream because I thought that was one of the stupidest plot devices ever used on the show. It was like the writers didn't even watch their own program._

_I appreciate all that have reviewed, please keep them coming, both good and those with constructive criticism._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Zone of Truth

Summary: Booth and Brennen finally address what is between them

Spoilers: Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" In season five, goes AU after that

Rated M: For language and eventual sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) –first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

"Uhh … What can I do for you tonight Bones?"

Brennen saw that Booth's face was red and he looked a bit flustered. She wondered if he was still angry from their confrontation in her office. Brennen knew she was horrible at reading people, but she thought the one exception to her weakness was Booth. He did not look angry, more embarrassed, she wondered why.

"May I come in Booth?"

Booth physically shook himself "Sure Bones, let me take your coat."

Brennen responded "Thank you"

He took her coat and hanged it up on the coat rack near the door then watched as Brennen walked to the couch.

Booth groaned inwardly, Bones was wearing her jeans and he loved the way she looked in those. They showed her long legs and her great ass to perfection. Add to the fact she was still wearing the shirt she had that showed a very nice bit of cleavage got his libido in full gear for minute.

Of course Booth found Bones sexy in anything she wore even those baggy overalls they wore at crime scenes.

Booth told himself to cut it out; he didn't need to act like a horny teenager staring at Bones luscious ass. She obviously wanted to talk about something.

She sat on the couch and Booth walked up in front of her.

"Can I get you anything to drink; I got water, beer or something stronger"

Brennen looked at the coffee table and saw Booth's almost finished beer.

"A beer would be nice"

"Ok, one beer coming up, be right back"

Booth grabbed his beer and swigged down the last couple swallows and grimaced a bit due to the fact it had turned warm. He then walked into the kitchen to grab two beers.

Brennen watched Booth walk into the kitchen and shivered. He was wearing baggy running shorts and a half wet t-shirt that highlighted the definition of his body. She felt her arousal rising and moisture gather between her legs. She shook herself; she had not come for that.

As Booth grabbed the beers he decided to grab a chair.

Booth had decided that he would remain Bones partner and friend; he cared too much for her not to. He had to admit he thought for about three seconds breaking off their partnership that night, but he would never abandon her, too many people had already done that to her.

But Booth had made the decision the best way to do that and still maintain his sanity, was to put a bit of separation between him and Bones. Booth kept those diners and drinks they had shared alone to an absolute minimum, he didn't want to fall into the trap again of thinking there was more between them then there was.

Snuggling on the couch with Bones would not keep that separation, plus he was still horny and he didn't want to do something to embarrass himself by getting a hard on or doing something idiotic.

Booth wondered what Bones wanted to talk about; he hoped to God it wasn't something about her relationship with Hacker. He wanted to remain the good guy, but there was really only so much he could take.

While waiting Brennen, thought about how see would attack this problem, she always wanted a clear thought out plan when addressing issues. She figured she could not just blurt that she had made a mistake outside Sweets office; they had to address some issues first, issues that still caused them both pain.

Booth walked back in with two beers and kitchen chair. He placed the chair on the other side of the table and handed Brennen a beer.

"Here you go Bones, one beer, nice and cold."

"Thank you Booth"

Booth sat down on the kitchen chair and leaned back so it was on two legs and looked across towards Bones "So what can I do for you tonight Bones?"

Brennen noticed Booth not sitting next to her. This seemed to confirm what Angela had said that Booth was attempting to keep some form of separation between them. Brennen really never had realized how important the intimacy between Booth and her had meant to her.

Brennen wondered if her hesitation in extending the relationship between Booth and her was due to the fact that before that night, Booth was always there for her, no matter what she did. The relationship they had seemed "safe" for lack of better word. Strange she would think of Booth as safe considering he was an FBI agent, former sniper, Army Ranger, used violence regularly, and was one of the most dangerous persons she knew, but that is how she felt around Booth.

Booth noticed her hesitation "Bones?"

"I apologize, I was gathering my thoughts."

Booth quirked an eyebrow at that, usually Bones mind worked so fast it made his head spin.

Brennen curiosity got the better of her first though "Why is your shirt wet, were you outside for some reason?"

"Went for run to burn off some steam, not the best idea, was raining and I got soaked, plus my feet are killing me."

Brennen looked concerned "Are they injured?"

"Nah, just when it's raining and I work them to hard, they kind of let me know they are not happy with me. They usually are fine, just a combination of a run and dampness kind of sucks for them."

Brennen had seen the x-rays of Booth's feet and knew that the injuries he had sustained had to cause him a great deal of pain, but she also knew Booth had an extremely high pain tolerance and his Alpha-male tendencies made him shrug of most pain.

"I can wait while you change into dry clothes; I know wearing wet clothing cannot be healthy."

"Nah I'm fine, plus I am sure you are in a hurry, I know you have plans for this evening." Saying that made Booth cringe internally but he did the best he could to keep his tone and face from showing it.

"So what do you need Bones?"

Brennen was a slightly disappointed; Booth had always shown jealousy before whenever she went on dates. She did not understand before why she had found it enjoyable, but she thought she understood it better now.

"I canceled my date with Andrew"

Internally Booth wanted to grin, but he kept his tone simply curious "Oh why?"

"I think what I have to discus with you is more important," Brennen dreaded his answer but added "If it's a bad time it can wait, I know you were thinking of calling Dr. Bryar"

"Decided to stay in tonight and just Veg a bit"

"I don't know what that means"

Booth thought God she is adorable when she does that "Just means hang around the apartment and relax a bit"

He then added "Besides we are not that serious, just a couple dinners and drinks"

Brennen felt a bit of a relieved at his words; she knew if Booth felt his relationship with Dr. Bryar was serious he would not be inclined to give them a chance again. By his standards it would be wrong.

Brennen thought for a couple seconds then blurted "I want to establish a zone of truth"

Booth looked completely shocked "What? You're fucking quoting Sweets!"

Brennen looked embarrassed at that "If you prefer we need to lay our cards on the flat surface"

Booth rolled his eyes "You mean cards on the table, Bones."

"Yes that, do you agree?"

Booth looked at her for a bit, he could tell she had that look she got when she was attacking a scientific problem, she also had a stubborn look in her eye, but she also looked almost scared.

Booth nodded and said simply "Ok Bones"

"Would you please sit on the couch with me, it would make this easier"

Booth was a bit uncomfortable with that idea, but he figured her really could not come up with an excuse not to without hurting Bones feelings. So he got up and sat at the other end of the couch from Bones.

"Ok Bones, what do you think we need to talk about?"

Brennen decided to remove from the start an issue that was a barrier in settling this "I called Andrew tonight and told him I would not be able to date him anymore."

Booth wanted to cheer, but he told himself not to get excited, just because Bones didn't want to date Hacker anymore didn't mean she wanted to be with him.

"Why?"

Brennen sighed "I will address that in a bit, but I think we need to discuss some issues first."

Brennen then looked Booth in the eye and said "I noticed our interaction has changed since that night."

Booth knew what night she was talking about, the nasty part of him wanted to say "No shit Sherlock", but that would be rude and would likely confuse Bones. He knew that Bones compartmentalized things like feelings, so she may have expected that their relationship would remain the same after that night. The problem was Booth mind didn't work that way and he couldn't keep things the way they were.

So he said "Yeah, I guess it has, I am trying to work through this the best I can Bones. I guess I read too much into some the things we did together."

Brennen looked miserable at his words, so Booth quickly added "Hey this isn't your fault. Just because I have uuh desires for our relationship to be something more doesn't mean you have to feel the same way."

Booth continued "I have given the issue a lot of thought since that night. You made clear numerous times that you didn't think of me that way and that you really was not looking for a committed relationship. I just kind of blinded myself to those signs, even when they were not that subtle"

Brennen flinched at, she knew exactly what Booth was talking about and she had to admit to herself that was the signals she had sent.

Again Booth saw she was upset "Hey Bones I not throwing stones here, after you broke up with Sully, well I kind of deluded myself that we had something developing. But after the Gormoish case .."

Brennen automatically corrected "Gormogon"

"Whatever, anyway after that it became clear I, well I just wasn't what you were looking for. But I kind of kept hoping"

Booth sighed "Anyway, after that night outside Sweets I figured I needed to keep a bit of distance. I read into the time we spent together as more then you did. You just had to pound it in my head that you didn't care for me that way"

Brennen finally responded in small voice "I never said I didn't care for you Booth"

Booth sighed "I know you care for me Bones, I just meant that you didn't feel we worked as .. uh you know a couple"

Brennen looked at Booth "Do you find it painful being around me?"

Booth looked back at her "Sometimes"

Brennen then asked in a slightly wavering voice "Do you regret we are partners and friends, do you want to stop?"

Booth looked at her in shock "No Bones, I might wish for more, but I can accept that won't happen, but I still love working with you and being around you."

Brennen then asked "Booth do you still have those feelings for me, do you still uhh as you call it love me?"

Booth's famous gut was telling him this conversation could end with his dreams coming true or end with his nuts rolling on the floor. But he agreed to the total truth so he answered "Yeah Bones I still love you, while I might someday be able to move on, I think I will always love you."

Brennen was relieved to hear this. She figured it was as Booth would say a "good sign". She knew though that she had to explain her actions and also some of the things Booth did that she found confusing.

"Booth, I have always found you attractive from when we first met. Even though at that time I did not really like you much"

Booth actually smiled "Well I kind of got that message from the slap across the face"

Brennen smirked "Yeah sorry about that"

In a more serious tone Brennen continued "After we started working together I found myself respecting your abilities greatly and I found I respected you even more Booth. You're a good man and while at times you confuse me and I don't understand your position on things, I always felt you tried to do what you perceived as right."

The conversation was beginning to sound like an "I like you, but not in that way" speech to Booth. But he knew Bones sometimes needed time when facing things that could not be easily explained by reason or science so his only responded "Uhh thanks Bones"

Brennen continued "I also noticed there was some definite sexual attraction and tension between us, when we kissed on the first case and even when we argued in the gun range on our second case if you remember"

Booth gave a half smile "Yeah I remember".

The situation had left him completely confused; he had never been both so angry at a woman and at the same time desired her.

Brennen nodded and then said "Well I soon found that I thought of you as a friend, one of my few friends." Brennen shrugged "To be honest at the time Angela and you were the only people I classified that way."

Booth interjected "You know you're wrong about that Bones, a lot of people like you. Cam, Hodgins, Zak, all the squints, Dr Goodman before he moved on, lots of people care about you"

"I know that now, but as you know I have difficulty reading people and in social situations."

Booth simply nodded.

Brennen took a deep breath "As for the sexual attraction between us, well you were involved with Teresa and I had my own" she paused trying to think of word that wouldn't be awkward "pursuits"

Booth kept his face impassive and simply nodded, he remembered some of her "pursuits", Charlie the UPS guy in Washington state, that prick Michael and that internet dating guy Daniel. Booth knew that he had no right to feel jealous at the time, but he had. He thought he understood why he had now.

"Then Cam took over the lab and I was upset, because I felt the position should have been mine. I was also hurt that you did not support me on the issue."

Bones, I wasn't trying to hurt you, you're the most brilliant person I know, but I just thought Cam was a better choice; she is pretty good at managing things. That does not in any way mean I didn't respect your abilities or you!"

Brennen shook her head "Booth I understand that now, but I didn't at the time. I am the best in my field, Cam is only very good at hers, but she has the ability to look at the larger photograph.."

Booth automatically said "Larger picture"

"Thank you, larger picture, she can use all the sections effectively to reach the ultimate goal, while I wish it wasn't so, I have a tendency to concentrate on the bones. Of course that is what makes me the best in my field, but it does tend to make me unable to take a step back."

Brennen pause a second "That kind of makes me sound arrogant doesn't it?"

Booth smiled "Only if it wasn't true"

Brennen gave him a smile for that.

"I do admit me and Cam did not get along at first, although I now think of us as friends, I think part of the reason was that we are both Alpha females."

Booth snorted at that, simply because it was the truth. Both Cam and Bones were strong willed and stubborn to a fault.

Brennen glared at him due to his snort, she suspected she knew why he had done that.

Brennen then decided to share something that she had just figured out on her own, and she had to admit was embarrassing.

"There is another reason I did not get along with Cam at first."

"Oh, why is that?"

Brennen sighed again "I resented the fact that she had a sexual history with you and I didn't."

Booth was completely shocked at that statement, and he knew he showed it. He thought Bones had no feelings like that for him, least he didn't at that time.

"Then I found out you and Cam had reengaged in your sexual relationship, which I found upsetting."

Booth looked a bit embarrassed "To be honest I was surprised when you mentioned you knowing that to me. I thought Cam and I were a pretty discrete about it."

Now Brennen looked a bit embarrassed "Actually Angela pointed it out to me, she is very good at seeing social interaction."

"Oh"

"Then Cam was injured and you told me you had to break it off with her, but you then drew the line"

Booth mumbled something.

"What?"

Again Booth looked embarrassed "I knew that statement had taken a bite out of my ass"

"I don't know what that means?"

"I mean that when I said it I wasn't thinking about you and me, I was thinking about the fact that I worried sick about Cam and I was afraid I was losing ability to do my job. To perfectly honest I did not think you looked at me that way."

Brennen hated asking, but she had to know "Do you still care about Cam?"

Booth answered immediately "If you mean do I love Cam, then no, least not in the romantic sense. But of course I care about her. She is a great friend, a fine woman and important part of our team. But we work better as friends then we ever did as lovers."

Brennen suspected as much, but she was relieved to hear it.

"Well with the line I understood that we couldn't be together in that way. I found it rational at the time and figured we would simply be friends and partners. Then you shot the clown head."

Brennen frowned "I still do not understand why you did that?"

Booth sighed "I was trying to get something's straight in my mind, mostly about killing Epps and I kind of snapped. Plus you know I hate clowns."

"Booth, you did not kill Epps, although I have to admit I think he deserved to die, but I was there you were trying to save his life."

"He hurt my friends and he was trying to hurt you, to be honest to this day I can't tell you if he slipped or if I let him go."

"I was there and I know you, he slipped!"

Booth looked grateful "Thanks Bones"

"Simply the truth"

Booth figured what was coming next and he didn't really want to deal with it, he looked down at his beer, thinking that getting a beer might be a good excuse for delaying this, and realized he had only drunk a few swallows. He looked over at Bones and saw she had put her beer on the coffee table and had only taken a few sips.

Booth started playing with label on his beer and thinking it looked like he had no excuse to delay.

Brennen knew the next issue would be painful for Booth but she needed to answer some her own questions.

"Well I then I met Sully, and you know what happened then. But I have to ask you Booth, why did you suggest I go with him if you had feelings for me? I admit I find that confusing."

Booth sighed "While I wanted to beat the living shit out of Sully for having what I really wanted"

Despite the fact she should be disgusted by such primitive behavior Bones had admit she felt sexual arousal at the thought of Booth fighting for her. She already knew though that at times Booth's alpha male tendencies made her excited.

Booth unaware of her reaction continued "But the simple fact was that I knew Sully was a good guy, who would treat you well and respected you. Although it killed me I could tell you liked him also. I just thought you might be happy with him. Although I have to admit I wanted to dance a jig when I found out that you weren't going with him."

Brennen felt a great deal of warm affection towards Booth at that statement.

Booth figured he needed to say something about the "Line".

"Bones, about the Line thing, just so you know, if you had ever let me know you wanted it gone I would have erased it in like two seconds and come running."

Brennen stared at Booth for about ten seconds "You never told me that Booth."

It was Booth's time to stare, he thought for a few seconds about it. While for most women his actions would have sent a clear signal, but Bones mind didn't work that way, for her he had drawn the line, and it was there until HE erased it.

"You right Bones; I guess part of me was afraid on how you would react."

Brennen asked "You were afraid I would reject you?"

"Was I wrong to worry about that?"

"I honestly don't know, part of me wishes you had erased the line, but another part of me doesn't know if I was ready then."

Booth didn't say anything to that, but he couldn't stop himself wondering if Bones would ever be ready, but he figured he needed to ride this out.

Brennen continued "You mentioned that you felt we had become closer during the year after I broke up with Sully. Well you were correct Booth, I also enjoyed those nights at the diner, or when we shared drinks, or when we simply talked. I found you were the person I trusted most, more than my family, even more then Angela."

Brennen breathed "I also remember how you helped me reconnect with Russ and Dad. Booth I will always feel great appreciation for your actions. I also know that I felt affection towards you outside of simply being a partner and friend."

Hearing her say this made Booth feel warm all over, but it also confused the hell out of him. She had admitted she had felt something between them like he did, what happened to change that.

Brennen suddenly grinned wickedly, she couldn't help herself, she enjoyed pushing Booth's buttons, and she knew this subject always flustered him.

"As for the issue of sex, well Booth there was many nights after we talked that I would go home and pleasure myself thinking about having sex with you. You remember our conversation after the Pony case about good and crappy sex Booth?"

Booth had a shocked look on his face and all he could do was nod.

"Well I went home that night and used my fingers and my vibrator for two hours and achieved four orgasms fantasying about how good sex would be with you Booth. Never doubt that I find you sexually appealing."

Booth didn't look flustered, well maybe, but in a different way. His eyes had darkened to a lustful almost black. His face showed a predatory desire on it and Brennen swore she heard him growl.

Brennen found her body reacting instinctively to the way he looked. Her body felt extremely warm and she felt her nipples harden inside her bra, she also felt her body release juices and starting to soak her panties.

Booth looked like he wanted to devour Bones and in her mind she thought of how that could play sexually. She saw in her mind Booth's head between her thighs, eating her pussy, spiking Brennen's desire even more, she had the strong urge to jump on Booth and rip his clothes off.

Brennen realized she might have made a mistake. She had not come for that, but by Booth's God she knew she wanted that. But the time was not right; they needed to address all that had developed between them since then.

Brennen pushed down her sexual desire and attempted to compartmentalize so things did not get out of hand, least not yet.

Fortunately Booth also realized it wasn't time. But God he hoped the time would come soon or he would go nuts. So he did his best to ignore his hard cock and shook himself. Plus he was confused and he needed answers to what happened later, especially after hearing Bone's "confession".

"Ok Bones, first don't do that if you expect me to control myself."

Booth saw Brennen simply nod, was it his imagination or was she breathing a bit hard herself.

"Ok Bones I really confused here, you admit you liked me and you wanted to have … uhhh .. sex with me, what the fuck happened after the Gormoish case .."

"Gormogon"

This time Booth was not in the mood for their normal bickering where she would correct him. He found he was felling hurt thinking about that time and he wanted some damn answers.

"Whatever, all I know is after that case you pretty much made it clear I was the last guy you wanted to be with, shit half the time it seemed you didn't even like me as a friend anymore!"

Brennen sighed, she knew this issue would be painful, partially due to it was a low point in however you labeled Booth and her relationship, but also it would entail her admitting to weaknesses that made her extremely uncomfortable.

"As you said our interaction and relationship changed after the Gormogon case. Let me ask you Booth what happened right before you killed the Gormogon?"

Booth looked a bit confused "Uhh you mean us finding out that Zak was involved?"

"That was part of the reason, but what happened also Booth?"

Booth thought a minute, then his face fell "Oh that"

"Yes that Booth! For two weeks I thought you were dead, for two weeks I felt pain like I never had before. I found myself withdrawing from everyone and the only thing that I could concentrate on was my work. "

Brennen actually looked angry "Then what do I find out, that it was all a lie and that you had actually survived! So I went through two weeks of emotional trauma for nothing."

Booth actually looked a bit ashamed, but he tried to defend himself "Bones, we have been over this, the FBI was supposed to tell you I was alive. I wasn't trying to hurt you; I really did think you knew."

Brennen had seemed to calm down "I understand that logically Booth, but emotionally with Zak betraying us and your "death", I felt betrayed. I felt I could not trust you or anyone anymore Booth, it wasn't logical but it is what I felt."

Booth looked shocked "Bones you have to believe I would never betray you?"

Brennen looked at Booth and her face softened a bit "Booth I understand now that it wasn't really a betrayal, but at the time that is what I felt. I was extremely angry at you Booth. I understand now that it was a situation that was influenced by outside sources."

Before Booth could say anything Brennen continued "I wanted to push you back Booth, my rational mind said that you had been correct about the "Line" and that anything between us would be a mistake. Plus to be honest, although it was not a conscious decision, I think I wanted to hurt you as bad as you had hurt me. I am not proud of that Booth, but I wanted to ensure you could never hurt me like that again. So I decided to start seeing other men, unfortunately my choices, rational and methods were not the best."

Booth looked miserable "I didn't realize you hated me so much Bones."

"I didn't hate you Booth, I was angry at you. There is a difference you understand."

Brennen continued "After the Jared issue and our subsequent argument in the interrogation room, I suddenly understood that I was not simply pushing you back I was driving you away."

Booth let a bit of bitterness creep into his voice "You came damn close to doing that Bones"

Brennen said in a soft voice "I know, so I quit dating and decided to attempt to keep you at arm's length using other methods. But I soon realized thought that was an almost impossible task, you are extremely stubborn Booth."

Booth gave her one of his charming grins at that statement.

Brennen sighed and admitted to something else she felt discomfort in "I think I gave up trying to push you away when we meet Agent Perotta, I could see you found her attractive and she you, and you two had a lot in common, and I found I felt threatened. I have to admit I am curious why you did not become involved with her though?"

Booth looked a bit embarrassed "I admit I felt tempted, since you seemed to have no interest in me in that way, but I decided against it"

"Why?"

Booth looked even more embarrassed "Well you went skating with me after the case; it kind of made me realize what I still felt for you."

For a second Brennen felt confusion, why would skating around a rink of frozen water change his perception? But then she remembered how she had felt a sense of warmth and contentment while holding Booth's hand and skating around the rink.

So she simply responded "I think I understand"

Booth then asked "Bones, why didn't you talk to me about how you were feeling, I am sure we could have worked it out some way?"

Brennen looked embarrassed "I really did not understand the reasoning behind my actions until today."

"What changed today?"

"Uhh after our argument today, I had a …uhh …very frank talk with Angela about us; it made me realize something's."

Booth could not help but smile "So you're saying that back then your sub-conscious drove your actions?"

Brennen glared at Booth "Yes, however if you tell Sweets about this I will be forced to cause major injuries too you."

Booth couldn't help but laugh at that.

Booth quickly sobered up and then sighed "So this entire mess was started because Sweets decided to play games with us and not tell you I was alive?"

"Basically yes"

Booth growled "Ok that's another reason I need to take the boy behind the woodshed and beat the crap out of him!"

"Another reason?"

Now it was Booth's turn to look a bit embarrassed "Well you remember when I recovered from surgery and you got back Guatemala, and I told you on the street that I loved you "but in attah girl way"?"

Brennen frowned "Yes, I have to admit I felt hurt from your statement, it was one reason I accepted Andrew's invitation to dinner. It seemed you no longer looked at me the same. Although I have to admit I am unsure how I would have responded if you hadn't added the "attah girl".

Booth let that slide for now "Well I before that I was kind of gathering up my courage to tell you how I felt, since I had almost died I thought it was important I let you know. Well Sweets got wind of it and showed up in my office with his fucking laptop. Well he then shows me a brain scan from before my surgery which he said showed I was not really in love with you and that my feelings were caused by the dream I had during my coma."

Brennen frowned and interrupted "You fell in love with me in a dream?"

"No! I was in love with for years Bones. It's just that well when he told me this it kind of messed with my confidence and I just lost my nerve when I tried to tell you."

Brennen felt anger at this revelation "Even by the standards of soft sciences his methods and analysis seem extremely flawed."

"Thus the reason I need to kick his ass, I actually like the kid, but he has a tendency to stick his nose in our affairs and really mess shit up."

"I do not think that would be advisable, I think it would be better if we simply told Dr. Sweets that if he does not desist in these actions we will stop working with him."

Brennen added "Plus if you did "kick his ass", you would likely be sent back for therapy and since Gordon Gordon is retired, you would be stuck with Dr. Sweets."

Booth shuddered at that "Good point"

Brennen thought it was time to admit to something else "Booth about your dream."

"Yeah"

Brennen looked a bit embarrassed "Well I was writing a story that correlated with your dream and was reading it too you while you were in a coma. Your mind seemed to have created what I was reading to you."

Booth looked shocked "So you're telling me you wrote a story were you seen the two of us together?"

"I think I have already admitted to entertaining the thought Booth."

"Ok Bones I am still confused I guess. You admit you have feelings towards me and find me attractive, so why did you turn me down that night?"

Brennen sighed "Two reasons Booth, the first was what I stated, I am not good at relationships and I worry I might not meet your emotional needs. The second reason you scared me that night Booth."

Booth looked horrified "I scared you? Bones I don't understand, I would never willingly hurt you. I thought you knew that."

"You misunderstand Booth, I wasn't physically scared of you, but it well came as a shock. You were talking about thirty, forty, fifty years together and to be blunt I was not ready for that."

Booth stared at her for second "Bones, I wasn't asking for a life time commitment that night. I admit that's what I hope it will develop into, but I can wait for that. I was just trying to let you know how seriously I felt about you and wanted you to give "us" a chance."

Brennen stared at Booth for a minute and then decided that it was time she took the gamble.

"Booth I cannot say I love you, simply because I don't understand you concept of love. I might be able to in the future, but I guess this a case where I need to evolve and I hope you will give me that time. I also cannot promise thirty, forty or fifty years tonight."

Brennen took a final breath "But if you are willing I would like to give "us" a chance."

Booth stared at Bones then leaned forward and gently touched her face, he dragged his thumb across her cheekbone and then said "Yeah if you're sure Bones I think I would really like that"

Brennen closed her eyes for a second feeling his touch, and hearing his response. Then something snapped inside her. She looked at Booth and did what she wanted to for many years. She moved forward and pushed her body against his and grabbed his ears and kissed the crap out of him.

_TBC_

_Authors note - This one took me a bit longer, I hope I kept it dramatic, emotional, with a smidgeon of humor and bit of lust. I also tried to keep it light on the angst, since I think angst should be in small portions. _

_I know it has taken a while, but the next couple of chapters should have some steamy parts (or maybe a lot of steam) in them, just a fair warning. _

_I appreciate all that have reviewed, please keep them coming, both good and those with constructive criticism._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Worth the freaking wait

Summary: Booth and Brennen get busy … Yeah that means they have sex. This is going to be a pretty hard M folks, just warning you.

Spoilers: Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" In season five, goes AU after that

Rated M: For language and sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) –first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

When Bones grabbed his ears and kissed him Booth was shocked, but he recovered quickly, especially since he wanted to do this all night long, hell he wanted to do this for years.

Booth brought his left hand and placed it on the back of Bones's head; gently as he could force himself to he ran his fingers through her auburn hair and forced her even closer, closing his fist around her hair. Booth opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Bones's lips. She instantly granted him access and their tongues battled for dominance inside her mouth.

Booth figured he might have been a bit smoother in his actions if he wasn't trying to put his beer on the coffee table blindly or if Bones did not have a death grip on his ears. He finally got his beer close enough to coffee table to let go of it (who gave a fuck if it spilled). As for Bones's death grip on his ears, he could live with that, it actually was kind of hot.

Bones found herself moaning when she felt Booth's tongue in her mouth. She felt him doing something to the side with his right hand, but figured she didn't give a fuck at the moment; she was enjoying kissing him too much.

Somehow they twisted around and found Booth half sitting, half laying on the couch with Bones on top of him.

Bones pressed her body against Booth's and moved her hands to run through his spiked hair. She could feel her breast pressed against Booth's chest, his still damp shirt transferring moisture to her shirt. The coolness of the moisture seeping through her shirt, her sexual excitement and the pressure of her breast against Booth's chest made her nipples become so hard they almost ached.

After getting rid of his stupid beer, Booth moved into action. He brought both of his hands down to Bones waist and slowly pulled her shirt out of her jeans. He then slid his left hand under her shirt and slowly made circler motions against the bare skin on her back. Booth couldn't believe his luck; he was actually touching Bone's bare skin.

Booth forced himself not to be too pushy; so far this was some intense kissing and mild groping. If that's where this stopped he would be happy with it, as long as he had hope for a future with Bones. Ok he wouldn't be happy, but he would be accepting if she wanted to take it slow.

Mind you what would really make Booth happy was to have Bones in his bed screaming his name while she was cumming, then finding her in his bed when he woke tomorrow morning.

It also would be a lot easier not to be pushy if Bones wasn't sucking on his tongue like a lollypop.

Bones had pulled back slightly and found herself capturing Booth's tongue between her lips. She then started a sucking motion; periodically flick the tip of his tongue with her own, she found it highly erotic. Booth's moans and his erection pressing against her hip made it clear he found it enjoyable also.

When she came to the apartment Bones had no plans of having sex with Booth tonight; she had only wanted to clear up the problems between them and then move on with their relationship. She had not dressed for seduction or had a change of clothes in her car. But she knew now that she would have that impressive erection currently pressing against her hip inside her body before the night was done if it killed her.

Bones decided it was time to get rid of that damp shirt; she wanted to see his flesh again.

She pulled back further and reached down to grab his tee-shirt and started tugging it up his body. She gave a simple order in a husky voice "Off".

Booth grunted at the loss of contact with Bones's body, but quickly helped get his shirt off and threw it across the room.

Booth thought "OK so going slow is not in the plans tonight, works for me."

Bones slowly ran her nails across Booth's chest and down to his stomach, enjoying the sensation of touching his body. She then noticed something and brought her finger tips and lightly ran them across a scar along Booth's shoulder.

A scar she knew he got by protecting her; he had many scars from doing that. But this one was especially important; it's when she thought she had lost him.

Booth looked at her and said simply "I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Bones remember his words he had said to her in the past "I would kill for you, I would die for you". She desired neither, she knew Booth hated having to kill and she never wanted to feel what she had during those two weeks again.

She better understood now that was Booth's way of telling her how he felt for her, but it was not something she ever wanted to happen. However it was Booth being Boothie and it was one of the many reasons she had always been attracted to him and had such deep affection for him.

Bones continued to run her fingers along his scar, but frowned at his words "I have no desire for you being injured protecting me Booth."

Booth looked at her "Hey you have saved my skin a lot of times, it's what we do."

Bones looked at him then simply nodded, he was correct they protected each other and had always done so. It's one of the many reasons they worked so well together.

Booth then grinned at her "Plus desire has nothing to do with It., trust me getting shot hurts like a motherfucker."

Bones returned his smile "I know"

She had her own scars of course from being shot, blown up and injuries she had received at digs.

Bones bent down and lightly kissed his scar and then ran her tongue along it.

She murmured "I never did thank you for what you did that night Booth, I should have."

Booth hissed with pleasure, he found her actions affectionate, gentle and for some reason hot as hell.

Booth groaned "Well if you keep doing things like that I will take that as a thank you any day of the week."

Boones chuckled and grinned at Booth.

She then moved down and started kissing his chest muscles; she then moved to his left male nipple and ran her tongue around it. Booth again hissed in response to her actions.

Bones looked up and grinned "You find that enjoyable"

"Oh yeah"

She moved to his right nipple and gently bit it then ran her tongue around it.

Booth was slowly going nuts and decided he needed to become more active. He put his left hand on her hip and moved his thumb under her shirt and slowly started running it along the skin right above her jeans. He moved his right hand down and slowly started unbuttoning Bones shirt.

Brennen moved up and kissed him again and then gently bit his lower lip.

Part of her just wished he would tear her fucking shirt off, but it was the only shirt she had here. From Booth's actions so far she assumed the sex tonight would be as Booth called it making love, which she thought would be wonderful. But she planned also to have some rough and hard fucking with her partner soon.

She leaned back again decided to give Booth a hand. He was unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom so she started unbuttoning it from the top. It was only polite and would get rid of this damn shirt faster; she wanted to feel Booth's hands on her body soon, she wouldn't mind his mouth either come to think about it.

Between the two of them they unbuttoned the shirt and awkwardly removed it from her body and threw it across the room. She reached behind and undid her simple white bra clasp.

Bones thought to herself "Note to self, wear a bra with a front clasp next time I have sex with Booth, it will be more efficient."

The bra went flying somewhere near where their two shirts had landed, neither really paid attention to its flight.

Booth looked at Bones with a look of pure lust, but also as if she was something precious to him. Bones found that look produced a warm feeling inside her.

Booth looked at a shirtless Bones and thought she looked perfect, her breast were at the lower end of the large size, her areolas were just a bit larger than a quarter, a beautiful reddish brown and her nipples stood erect. They made his mouth water in anticipation to what he planned to do to them.

Booth reached forward and grabbed the cheeks of Bones's beautiful jean covered ass (something he had every plan in fixing soon) and gave her a possessive squeeze.

Booth growled "God Bones I want you so bad!"

Bones found herself moaning in appreciation of his actions and whispered "Then take me, because I have every intention of taking you."

Booth grinned at her "Sounds like a fair trade to me"

Bones returned his grin "I concur"

Booth quickly leaned forward and kissed her passionately then moved his hand up to her left breast, gently squeezing it and then flicking her nipple with his thumb, causing Bones to groan in his mouth.

Booth then brought his other hand up and grabbed her hair and gently grabbed her hair and tilted her head back. He then ran his tongue along her throat, then kissed and sucked on the pulse point on her neck.

He then pushed her back slightly and moved down to rain kisses on her clavicle and then moved down kissing and licking her upper chest. Booth kissed between her sexy tits, and found himself nuzzling the sides of breast.

Bones found herself panting as she felt Booth nuzzle her breast and then kiss and lick the sides of both. She could feel moisture leaking from her core and somehow she shifted her position and found the crotch of her jeans against Booth's leg.

She wished he would move to her nipples she wanted to feel his mouth, now!

Booth moved his mouth and ran his tongue along the right areola; Booth could tell Bones was enjoying his actions, since she was panting and starting to rub her pussy against his leg.

Booth latched his mouth on her nipple and began sucking gently, causing Bones to hiss "Yessssss!"

She increased her gyrations against Booth's leg; bring her hands up to grasp his head. Booth switched to her other nipple and again gently sucked and licked it.

Bones moaned "Fuck that feels so good!"

Booth lifted his leg slightly and pressed it firmly against Bones's center.

Bones moaned and tightened her hold on his head and threw her head back with pleasure. The friction of her jeans and panties was delicious against her clit and her pussy lips. She could feel warmth radiating from her center and a tingle through her body as she was getting closer to a very nice orgasm.

Bones thought she needed only a bit of push to take her over the edge and she was curious to see how Booth reacted to verbal stimulation.

"Booth, suck my tits hard, please Booth, make it rough!"

Booth growled in response to her voice and enveloped as much of her breast as he could get in his mouth and sucked harder. At the same time he raised his eyes and watched her face, he wanted to see her when she fell.

Hearing him growl like that and feeling it against her flesh caused Bones to become even wetter. Then feeling the increased pressure against her nipple drove Bones even higher. Then the beautiful bastard lightly bit into her nipple and quickly laved it with his tongue, before she knew what was happening he switched to her other breast and did it again.

Bones slammed her center against Booth's leg and cried out as she came. She felt a gush of juices leave her body and soak her panties.

Booth leaned back and let Bones limp body fall on his semi-reclined body. Her head fell against his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Booth gently rubbed her back as she came down from her high.

Bones turned her head and gently kissed and licked Booths neck to show her thanks. She then chuckled against his neck.

"Fuck Booth, thank you I really needed that."

Booth grinned "My pleasure Bones, and I have to say you are so damn hot when you cum."

Booth loved Bones he had no doubt about that, but he was still a guy. Nothing made you fell more powerful and manly in Booth's mind then bringing a beautiful woman pleasure. He had just made the most beautiful, brilliant and amazing woman he knew cum from dry fucking his leg and some very enjoyable breast play. He would never admit it, but he almost felt god like at the moment.

Of course he might feel even more god like if he could release his aching cock from his running shorts.

Bones moved up and kissed him gently on the lips then murmured "That was very enjoyable, but you're going to have to try harder to truly satisfy all my desires tonight."

Booth gave her a cocky grin "Well I am only a timid and simple FBI agent Dr. Brennen but I will do my best."

Bones snorted "Booth you're many things but you have never been timid or simple, although you were correct about being an FBI agent"

Booth grinned "Hey one out of three isn't bad."

She kissed him again; she was finding their friendly teasing and bickering enjoyable and erotic "A score of 33pct is a failing grade Booth."

Booth was enjoying the banter also "Not if its baseball."

Bones smirked "Are we playing baseball tonight?"

Booth kissed her hard and then joked "Well there is going to be some balls involved and hope to god that I hit a homerun."

Bones looked confused "I don't know what that means, does it have a correlation to something sexual"

"Yep, it means I have every hope that I am going to be inside you before the night is done and I have every intention of making you scream my name."

Brennen felt her desire spike higher and she kissed him hard sliding her tongue into his mouth and dance with his tongue, she then ran her tongue along the top of Booth's mouth causing him to moan deeply. She could feel his large cock pressing against her thigh.

She broke off the kiss and looked at him with hooded eyes and grinned "Your chances of the first are extremely likely, as for the second that will take some effort on your part."

Booth ran his hands down her bare torso and again grasped the checks of her ass (he really found he liked doing that, but the fucking jeans were going to have become history fast).

"Well I will do my best Bones, why don't you tell me some of those desires you need me to fill?"

Bones shifted slightly and reached between them and grasped Booth's erection through his shorts "I want to see your cock booth, I want to touch it, I want to taste it and I want to feel it slide into me. I want to touch all over your body Booth. I want you to touch me also Booth, I want your talented mouth on my flesh."

Booth gulped, then grinned "You have a dirty mouth Dr. Brennen, do you enjoy talking dirty."

"Yes verbal stimulation can enhance a sexual encounter, does it bother you?"

Booth almost growled again "Fuck no, it's really hot! Do you want me to "Verbally stimulate" you Bones?"

"Yes, I would find that extremely stimulating Booth. What do you think about when you desire me?"

Booth eyes turned even darker with lust "I want to see you completely naked Bones; I want to worship your body with my hands, lips and tongue. I want slide into your pussy Bones and feel how hot and wet I can make you. I want to make you cum so hard you're brilliant mind shuts down."

Bones squeezed his erection in appreciation of to his words "Booth, fuck me!"

Booth looked at her for second then said "No Bones, I will fuck you tomorrow, tonight I want to make love to you."

Bones leaned forward and whispered into his ear "I think I would like that. But Booth?"

Booth was breathing heavily "Yeah bones?"

"I still want to you to talk dirty to me"

Booth grinned "I think I can do that Bones."

Brennen decide it was time to "get the show on the road" as Booth would say. She slowly disengaged their bodies and stood up. She looked down at Booth who was staring at her like she was something to worship.

Brennen held out her hand to him and simply said "Bedroom"

Booth swung his legs onto the floor and took her hand and followed her into his bedroom.

They entered the bedroom, the light from the reading lamp throwing shadows in the corners.

Booth hoped she wouldn't mind keeping the light on, he wanted to see Bones in all her glory. Remembering her words about wanting to see him, he figured she wouldn't mind.

Booth pulled her to his body and gently bent down and kissed her. She brought her hands up and ran them through his hair. They deepened the kiss and it soon became passionate. Booth slid his hand again to her breast and gently squeezed it. Then moved it down and undid the button on her jeans.

Bones gently pulled her lips from his and then gently pushed back a few steps. She looked at him then said quietly "Let me."

Booth nodded silently and watched as she slowly kicked her shoes off and removed her socks. She then stood back up and slid her zipper down, hooked her thumbs in the waist of her jeans and slid them down slowly, giving Booth a bit of striptease. After sliding her jeans all the way down and kicking them off her legs, she stood back up straight. She had left her panties on and looked at Booth for a few seconds.

Booth was breathing hard, his cock even harder now (if that was physically possible) and ran his eyes up and down her beautiful body. Her panties were a simple white cotton pair, but in Booth's eyes they were sexier than any lacy thong he had ever seen. Her legs were lean and muscular and he could just imagine them wrapped around him.

Brennen then turned around and bent over slowly lowering her panties giving Booth a clear view of her ass. She knew he had always appreciated that part of her body, and she had always secretly enjoyed that he liked looking at her in that way, plus it heightened the tension a bit.

She then slowly turned around and stood completely naked before her partner.

Booth stared at her and licked his dry lips, God she was beautiful. From her lovely face, her long swan like neck, to her perfect breast. He could see her nipples were hard again with desire, Booth had always loved Bones tits, and seeing them tonight in all their bare glory was almost heaven. They were the perfect size and had a slight sag showing they were completely natural. Booth wanted to taste them again.

He forced his eyes down to her flat stomach and then finally to what Booth had always thought of as the promise land. Her pussy was covered with neatly trimmed but full triangle of reddish brown curls, acting as a frame to her delights.

Fuck! Booth could swear he saw droplets of her dew on her curls from her earlier orgasm.

Booth knew some guys liked women to be shaved or with landing strips, but Booth had always preferred a more natural look. He was never stupid enough in his past relationships to comment on a woman's grooming habits, but he liked a woman looking like a woman not an adolescent girl.

Bones looked 120 percent like a mature, sexy, make my mouth water woman.

Bones looked at Booth and smirked "I take it from your reaction you find my appearance to your approval."

Booth moved forward and grabbed her head and kissed her passionately, she responded eagerly to his kiss.

Booth slowly broke the kiss "God Bones you're perfect."

"While that is sweet Booth, I am not perfect."

Booth quickly turned her around taking her by surprise. Booth wrapped his arm around her waist pushing her back against his front. Booth then moved Bones's hair slightly and began kissing her neck while grinding himself against her ass.

He murmured against Bones neck "You're perfect for me."

Bones felt warmth from both his words and his actions. She had always found his voice seductive; she wanted to hear more of it.

She rubbed her ass against his still covered cock and moaned "Tell me Booth, what do you find about me desirable?"

Booth chuckled against her neck "You looking for a bit of ego boost Bones."

Bones looked over her shoulder at him and smiled seductively "Maybe"`

Booth grinned and decided to start at the top; he ran his fingers through her silky hair "I always loved your hair, it's beautiful. When it's down like this I want to run my hands through it. When you're at the lab and it's in a ponytail, you look so damn adorable and sexy at the same time."

"You thought about having sex with me at work?"

"Almost everyday Bones."

"I must admit there was numerous times I also thought of having sex with you Booth."

"Wow, really?"

"Of course I told you earlier tonight, I have always found you desirable. Do you think I would think of you while I pleasured myself all these years if I didn't desire you?"

Booth groaned and again rubbed himself against her ass, to show his desire.

"Fuck Bones your making me horny as hell here."

Bones laughed "So I can tell since you insist on rubbing that large example of your anatomy against my ass. Now continue boosting my ego, I find it is making me very wet."

Booth gulped at that but figured he would continue the game, he had every intention of finding out how wet she was soon.

He then took her earlobe in his teeth gently then licked along her ear "I love your eyes also Bones, I love how they change to a different shade of blue when your mood changes, I love how they flash when you're angry. But you know what I like seeing most in your eyes Bones?"

Bones gasped and threw her head back against his shoulder as he whispered in her ear between running his tongue along her ear. "What?"

"The way you looked at me tonight like you wanted to devour me."

"I don't know about devouring you, but I do know I want you Booth."

Booth decided to let that slide for the moment and continued the game.

He gently grabbed Bones around the chin and turned her head so he could kiss her.

"I love your lips, I have always wanted to be able to kiss them, to feel them on my body, and I want to kiss them so much."

He then kissed her neck again "I love your neck, it makes you look so graceful."

He then moved and kissed her shoulders "I love your shoulders, they look so delicate but they hide the strength you have."

Booth then moved his hand down to her leg, rubbing it gently "I love your legs, they are so long and I have dreamed of them wrapped around me while I drive into your body"

Bones groaned at the mental imagery that produced.

Booth then moved his hands up to her breast "I love your tits. They are the perfect size and I almost came tonight when I got to suck on your sexy nipples."

Booth squeezed them gently at first then started squeezing harder, Bones moaned with approval. He then twisted her nipples with his thumb and finger producing more moans from Bones.

"Do you like when I do that Bones?"

"Yes!"

Booth again grinded his cock against her ass "I love your amazing ass Bones, every time I saw you bend over it made me have the most dirty thoughts. The way your jeans looked on you tonight, hugging your beautiful curves, made me hard when you walked into the door."

Booth then moved his hand down her body, skimming his palm against her flat but still soft stomach, and then he gently ran his fingers along the edge of her curls.

"I have dreamed for six years Bones of seeing this and touching this Bones, do you mind if I use the word pussy?"

Bones was panting again, but that did not stop her from going into lecture mode "Booth while some women object to that name, I am not one of them. We have been engaged extended foreplay and are about to engage in sex, do you really think calling it a vagina would fit the mood tonight, I assure you I will not be calling your equivalent body part a penis. Now continue the "dirty talk" I find it highly arousing!"

Booth nuzzled her neck affectionately and then began to whisper seductively again "I have dreamed of touching your pussy bones, sliding my fingers into you, feeling how wet you are, how hot and I can make you by fucking you with my fingers."

Booth combed his fingers through her curls and then gave them a slight pull.

Bones groaned, Booth pulling on her pubic hair had not been enough to hurt, but it was highly erotic. Her pussy was throbbing and she could feel her juices starting to escape and run down her thighs, and the son of bitch hadn't even gotten to the good part yet.

Booth then moved his pointer finger down and lightly touched her clit.

"I have always wanted to eat your pussy Bones, the thought of tasting you, licking and sucking on your pussy has been a fantasy of mine from the day I meet you. I want to taste you as you cum against my mouth. Would you like me to taste you like that Bones?"

While saying this Booth was running his fingers lightly against her clit then down to her lips. His touch was not enough to bring completion, but it heightened Bones arousal, if that was even possible.

"Fuck yes Booth, I have many times thought of you eating me."

"MMM I am glad to hear that Bones, I can smell your excitement and it makes my mouth water. Do you want to know what else I want to do to you Bones?"

Bones gasped "What?"

"I want to slide my dick into you pussy Bones, I want to find out how tight and wet you are. I have wanted to make sweet gentle love to you Bones, I also have dreamed of fucking you so hard you can barely walk afterword. I have wanted you for years Bones."

Bones moaned in appreciation.

Booth kept his fingers busy gently stroking Bones's pussy, and began kissing her neck.

"The simple truth is Bones I desire and love everything about you, I love your beautiful strong face, I love your gorgeous body, I love you quirky brilliant mind, your strength and your courage. I simply love all you are Bones."

Bones felt a confusing conflict of emotions at his words, a bit of fear, great affection towards Booth and extreme arousal.

Then Booth lost a control of his emotions and did something if his brain had been working that he sure would have resulted in either getting punched or receiving a lecture about his alpha maleness.

He brought his lips to the juncture of Bones shoulder and neck and began to gently bite then he started sucking hard on her flesh.

Bones realized he was marking her, she for a second did not know how to react, she should have expected it from an alpha male like Booth. Any other man she would have been pissed, but with Booth it actually felt … right! Plus she found the physical sensation extremely pleasurable.

Bones then decided the game had gone on long enough. She had started it due to fact she would enjoy it and she wanted to push Booth's boundaries a bit. But hearing his voice and feeling his hands all over her body had left her extremely horny and a bit vulnerable. So she decided it was time to even things out a bit.

She had no delusions that she could control an alpha male like Booth, nor did she desire that. Booth being an alpha male was one of the many things that she found so attractive about him. But she was an alpha female and she thought it time to show it.

Plus it was time to get rid of those fucking shorts!

Bones stepped forward a bit breaking Booth's hold on her and then twirled around to face him.

Booth's brain had kicked in and realized he had marked Bones, he half expected to get punched now (although it was worth it). But Bones face didn't show anger, it showed naked lust.

Bones slammed her body against Booths and grabbed his hair and forced his head down kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and rubbing her nipples against his broad chest.

Booth was a bit surprised at the almost violent kiss but he quickly responded and fisted her hair and pushed her mouth even harder against his.

Bones was enjoying the fight for dominance in the kiss and the rubbing of her nipples against Booth's chest created the most delicious friction. But she wanted to move this on, she need release soon.

She broke the kiss then roughly bit down on Booth's lower lip.

"Enough ego boosting its time to get down to brass nails."

Booth corrected automatically "Brass tacks"

Bones slid down his body and went to her knees and growled "Who gives a fuck, and you're overdressed"

Without any more preamble Bones grabbed the waist band of Booth's shorts and yanked them down roughly.

Booth hissed a bit in pain, junior had gotten caught in the waistband. He quickly forgot any pain at the sight of Bones on her knees staring at his dick.

Bones looked at Booth in all his glory, this time completely hard and ready for action.

She reached out and ran her hand gently along his length. It was a very impressive sight, he wasn't the longest she had ever seen, but he was defiantly above average and his girth was fucking unbelievable! The thought of it inside her and stretching her sent shivers down her spine.

"Booth your cock is beautiful, you're very well endowed."

Bones figured boosting Booth's ego was only fair; he had boosted hers earlier with his words. Plus what she said was the simple truth.

Booth was really enjoying her touch; he wasn't sure how to respond to her complement, so he simply said "Uhh thanks Bones"

Bones said in a husky voice "Do you mind me touching you like this Booth, I find it very enjoyable."

Booth groaned "No I don't mind, in fact it feels pretty damn nice."

Bones wrapped her fist around his dick and slowly jerked him. All the time Booth was moaning with pleasure. She then saw a bead of clear pre-cum at the tip of his cock.

She gave in to temptation and bent forward sticking out her tongue and licking his slit, gathering the salty liquid on the tip of her tongue. Bones looked up and saw Booth was watching her with half hooded eyes, a look of pure lust on his face. She brought her tongue back into her mouth and purred "You taste wonderful Booth."

Bones then placed her mouth on over the head of his cock and began to suck softly, twirling her tongue around his head. She then slowly took more of him into her mouth, grasping him at his base with her left hand, she went half way down his length then slowly brought her mouth back up to his tip, sucked a little harder and then slowly again took his length back into her mouth, going a bit farther down this time.

Booth was fighting a primitive urge to grasp Bones's hair and thrust hard into her sexy mouth. Booth could read Bones and from what he had seen tonight he assessed she liked a bit of roughness during sex, but he still needed to learn her boundaries and ensure he didn't cross them. So he simply placed his hand lightly on top her head.

Bones was finding she was thoroughly enjoying pleasuring Booth in this manner. Even though she was on her knees before Booth in a submissive position, she actually felt a sense of power controlling his pleasure this way.

A part of her wished he would become more active, she had always fantasied about Booth grasping her head and slowly thrusting into her mouth. However she knew he was instinctively protective of her, but he would eventually become more assertive when he discovered her likes and dislikes.

But for the time being Bones was enjoying the taste of his dick and the texture of it sliding in and out of her mouth, his musky scent was also increasing her arousal drastically.

Bones decided to try something that she had never done before, but had read of in her studies of human sexuality, and her reading had indicated many men found it erotic. Plus the idea appealed to her.

Bones concentrated sucking on Booth's head while dragging her hand down to her pussy and briefly circled her clit, she then slid two her fingers into her channel and gathered her juices on her fingers, she then brought them up to Booth's cock and smeared the juices along Booth's length. All the time ensure Booth was watching her actions.

Booth groaned in approval "God Bones that is hot!"

She then again moved up and down his cock tasting herself on him. She moaned in approval, finding she enjoyed the taste of herself on him. The alpha female in her felt it was like marking her territory.

Booth decided he better stop this soon. Junior was letting him in no uncertain terms that he was about to blow. Booth didn't want to cum the first time in Bones's lovely mouth (although if she was willing he had no objections of that in the future).

He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her up in a standing position and kissed her gently.

Bones looked mildly confused "You didn't like that?"

Booth chuckled "Oh I liked it that is Bones fantasy number five. But I want to cum inside you tonight"

Bones shivered with desire at the thought but couldn't help but ask "You have numbered your fantasies about me?"

Booth looked a bit embarrassed "Yeah"

Bones laughed "That is strange and silly, but I actually find it kind of sweet. How many fantasies do you have about me?"

"I think it's up to 92 now, I have had a long time to build them up. Some of them would even make you blush."

Bones snorted "Booth I have told you I am very open sexually, besides I don't blush"

She couldn't help teasing "In addition I find it highly unlikely that a prude like you could make me blush."

Booth mocked growled "Prude am I, I will show you prude Dr. Brennen."

Using his superior strength Booth grabbed Bones around her waist and threw her on the bed.

Bones landed with a yelp and a laugh, enjoying the playfulness.

Booth launched himself and landed beside her on the bed. He then bent over her and kissed her sliding his tongue into her mouth and running it along the roof of her mouth.

Bones moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. She again sucked on his tongue, producing moans from Booth.

Booth then moved down and kissed and licked around her nipple. He then took the nipple in his mouth and sucked it roughly, periodically gently biting on it with his teeth, then using his tongue.

Bones moaned in approval "Yes Booth, just like that, suck them hard!"

Booth switched to the other nipple and then ran his hand down her body, fingers sliding along her stomach. He reached her apex and combed his fingers through her curls, feeling that they were damp with her excitement.

He then reached her clit and slowly circled it with his finger causing Bones to gasp in approval.

Booth rubbed her clit while sucking on her nipple for a minute or two. He then lightly grasped her encouraged clit with his thumb and finger and lightly pinched it.

Bones hips surged upward and she hissed.

Booth looked up and asked "To rough?"

Bones shook her head "No, do it again, please."

Booth did as she asked, not that it was in anyway a burden to him.

Booth continued to look at Bones, enjoying the look of lust on her face and the surging of her hips against his hand. He then decided to move on to the next phase.

Booth moved up and began whispering in Bones's ear "I want to slide my fingers into you Bones, I want to make you come undone around my fingers. Would you like that Bones?"

"Yes Booth!"

"You want it gentle or rough Bones?"

"Rough, fuck me with your fingers Booth?"

Booth gently slid his middle finger into Bones; even with her words (which were turning him on to no end) he started slowly, and then began to speed up a bit. He brought his thumb up and rubbed it against her clit.

"You like this Bones?"

She hissed "Yes, more!"

Booth slid a second finger into her and picked up the pace a bit. He could feel her heat, how wet he was making her and how tight she was. He felt like he was in fucking paradise and he hadn't truly gotten into her yet.

Booth could feel her walls pulsating around his fingers and she seemed to be getting even wetter.

"God Bones, I love feeling your pussy around my fingers, I want to make you cum so hard you scream."

Bones was getting close and his words were driving her closer (she had always loved his voice), she decided to take a bit more active role. She reached down and grabbed his wrist, then started pushing his fingers in and out of her body like she would with a vibrator.

Booth groaned in her ear "Fuck, Bones that is so sexy you doing that, cum for me Bones."

That drove Bones over the edge she gave a deep moan "BOOOTHH!" and came all over his fingers and hand.

When he felt her juices shoot out and cover his fingers and hand Booth moaned and lightly bit her ear then whispered "That was amazing Bones." He had never been with a woman that had cum so hard.

Booth kept his fingers inside her while she came down from her orgasm. Once she opened her eyes and looked at him, he gently withdrew his fingers from her. Ensuring she was watching he then brought them up his mouth and sucked her juices off his finger then licked the remnants of his hand.

"MMM you taste amazing Bones."

Her eyes flashed with renewed lust and she jerked herself up and kissed Booth hard, snaking her tongue into his mouth and humming at the taste of herself on his lips and tongue. She felt her arousal spike once again, fuck she never remembered being this horny before.

She broke the kiss and grinned at Booth "That was very satisfying, but I believe you promised me some oral stimulation."

Booth grinned "Oral stimulation?"

"Would you prefer I say I want you to eat my pussy?"

"Yep I think I like that better."

Brennen laid back down and spread her legs suggestively and said "Then I suggest you get on the job Agent Booth and start licking."

Booth chuckled and said "Damn you are a bossy woman."

"I am waiting Mr. Booth. Or should I take matters into my own hands and provide my own pleasure."

At those words she brought her hand down to clit and started rubbing her fingers around it

Booth grabbed her hand and kissed the fingers that hand been on her clit then growled "Maybe later, hang on Dr. Brennen I am going to blow your mind."

"Brave words, prove it."

Booth chuckled as he moved down to between her legs. He bowed his head and nuzzled her curls, inhaling the scent that was captured in her bush.

Booth then kissed her hip and moved his head between her legs. He liked the juices that were still on her thighs from her earlier orgasm.

"Damn Bones you taste and smell so good."

Booth then moved and gently licked her lips and moved up and swirled his tongue around her clit, causing Bones to gasp.

Booth decided to move it a bit faster than he usually would in this situation. The problem was he had dreamed of tasting Bones for years. Plus dick was letting him know to get on with, junior was a bit upset that he had been almost constantly hard for over an hour and he wanted some relief.

So Booth sucked on Bones clit causing her to gasp and moan (always good for guy's ego) and surge her hips into his face. Booth then moved down and started fucking Bones with his tongue and moved his palm to cover her curls and used his thumb to stimulate her clit.

Brennen began to rock her hips trying to get him even closer. She then reached down and grabbed the back of Booth's head grinding his mouth against her pussy.

Bones growled "Yes Booth, fuck me with your tongue that feels so damn good."

Booth continued to spear inside her with his tongue, gathering the juices her body was producing. He found he loved the salty musky taste of Bones's cum and he wanted more of it.

He increased the speed of his thumb movements and could feel Bones's walls clenching around his tongue, then remember her earlier reaction he brought his pointer finger down to her clit and gently pinched it between his finger and thumb.

Bones skyrocketed at that sensation and screamed Booth's name as she came all over his face.

Booth felt a rush as he tasted her juices shooting into his mouth; he hummed in appreciation against her pussy.

Booth moved up to Bones's face and kissed her then teased "I told you I would get you to scream my name."

She looked up at his face above her, seeing it glistening with her juices.

She ran her finger along his face feeling the wetness there "I seem to have made a bit of mess Booth."

She then leaned up and licked his face again tasting her juices on his skin, purring like a cat.

Booth groaned.

Bones planted her feet on the mattress and spread her legs wide and whispered "Booth please get inside me now"

Booth smiled at her and was about to move between her legs then remembered something. A look of almost panic spread across his face "crap Bones I uhh don't have any condoms"

Bones looked at him for a second then made a decision. She had been on the pill since before she became sexually active at 22. Even so she had always insisted her sexual partners wear condoms.

But the thought of Booth being in her naked and feeling his release inside her had been something she had imagined for many years.

"I am on the pill and clean Booth."

Booth looked at her for second and then said "I am clean also, you can trust me Bones."

She reached up and ran her hand against his cheek; she knew she could trust him, more than anyone else.

"I know Booth."

Booth kissed her and moved between her legs. He grabbed his cock and ran it along her lips and her clit, stimulating her more and to ensure she was ready for him.

He then slowly slid into her body, stopping after he was halfway in, allowing her time to adjust to him.

Bones felt a sense of bliss when he penetrated her. His cock felt exquisite inside her, stretching her walls like she never had felt before. Bones brought her legs and wrapped them around Booth and locked her ankles at his lower back and singled for him to move in further.

Booth slowly slid in to the hilt and groaned "My God Bones your feel wonderful."

"So do you Booth"

Booth set a slow and steady pace at first; he wanted to ensure he could last to bring her to another orgasm. He would draw his hips back so that only his head was inside her then slowly bring himself back down to the hilt. The rotate his hips slightly to stimulate her clit.

Bones looked up at Booth's eyes hovering above her face and again she saw the combination of lust and like she was something special. No other man had ever looked at her like that.

In past sexual encounters she had always preferred a fast hard pace, but Booths gentle but strong movements were building her up slowly to what she felt was going to be a huge orgasm.

Booth laid more his weight on her and began kissing her neck murmuring how much he wanted her and using the words "I love you Bones" over and over.

Bones wrapped her arms around his shoulder and found herself running her fingernails on his shoulders and upper back.

Booth started moving a bit faster and harder slowly building their pleasure up.

Bones found herself moaning and soon found herself desiring release again.

"Booth harder, faster please. I want to feel you cum inside me."

Booth groaned against her neck and again quickened his pace. He soon was pounding into Bones with force and she tightened her legs and arms around him, trying to get his body as close to hers as possible.

Bones felt her orgasm rushing towards her and ran her fingernails across Booth's shoulders hard enough to leave a mark.

Then it hit her and she instinctively bit hard into Booths shoulder, moaning and screaming into his flesh. Her whole body shook with the force of her orgasm.

Booth was close and as soon as he felt Bones bite his shoulder, her pussy clench on his dick, and felt her juices gush out and cover his dick and balls, he knew he was done. He forced himself in as far as he could go and released his cum into Bones body.

In the haze of her orgasm Bones felt Booth's dick swell and then felt his seed spurt into her body covering the walls of her pussy. She felt another tremor through her body which if she could actually think she would have to identify as a mini-orgasm.

Booth's body lay on top of her and Bones found she enjoyed the weight of him covering her. He was still inside her and she found the connection gave her sense of contentment.

Booth was breathing hard from the excretion he had just experienced. He realized his full weight was on Bones, worrying he was crushing her; he reached down and gently rolled them both over so her weight was on him. He wanted to remain inside her as long as possible.

Booth looked at Bones's face and saw what he could only identify as shock.

His dick softened and escaped from Bone's body, causing them both to moan at the loss.

Bones slid to his side and laid her head on his chest while running her hand softly around his chest.

Booth finally found his voice and said "That was mind blowing Bones!'

"I don't know about mind blowing, but it was …. Exquisite.

"Glad I wasn't the only one that enjoyed it."

Booth's voice became more serious "I do love you Bones."

She felt the need to respond "Booth I am not ready to say that back, least not yet."

Bones felt she needed to say more though, to ensure that Booth understand what he meant to her "However Booth, while I am have not in the past properly verbalized it. Never doubt my regard, respect, affection or desire for you."

Booth smiled at her words, it sure sounded like love to him. But he knew she wasn't ready to say the words back to him. He hoped someday she would feel comfortable saying that, but he wouldn't push the issue.

He bent his neck and kissed the top of her head "Thanks baby, I appreciate that."

Bones slapped his chest playfully "Don't call me baby!"

"Sugar pie?'

"No"

"Snookum's?"

"I think not"

"Sweet cheeks"

"Hardly"

"Muffin"

"Booth I will hurt you"

Booth chuckled and Bones found she enjoyed the sensation of him doing that with her head on his chest.

"Dually noted Bones, although a baby might slip out when we are being intimate."

Bones smiled and said "I will forgive you for periodical slips"

Booth laughed "Thanks Bones"

Booth yawned and said "I need to get some sleep, you wore me out Bones"

Bones had to admit she was feeling fatigued. The day had been emotionally turbulent and the eventual sex had been extremely satisfying but exhausting.

"Get some sleep Booth."

"Night love"

"Booth!"

"Yeah?"

"Ensure you get a good night's sleep I plan to wear you out again tomorrow."

Booth chuckled again "I like the sound of that Bones"

Bones soon heard Booth's breathing slow as he slipped into slumber, she found herself following quickly.

_TBC_

_Authors note - Sorry for the delay on this chapter, tough week at work and found it hard to find the time to write._

_This is my first try at smut, I hope you all found it enjoyable. I plan to write more chapters, with more sex (well as long as everyone doesn't say it sucked LOL)_

_Please if you have the time leave a review, like Booth and Bones I need an ego boost once in while also. Thanks for reading._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – No regrets in the morning light

Summary: The morning after, no worries nobody is going to run.

Spoilers: Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" In season five, goes AU after that

Rated M: For language and sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) –first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

Booth slowly woke up to the morning light; he yawned and looked at his clock and saw it was 0730.

Booth heard soft snoring to his side and looked at the woman sleeping next to him, seeing a messed up head of auburn hair and very sexy bare back, made Booth's morning hard-on even harder. Booth was almost afraid when he first woke up that last night had been a dream, a really erotic, intense dream. Seeing it was reality was much better.

He had the strong urge to wake her up slowly and resume last night's activities. But Booth controlled himself. He would be a gentleman and let Bone's sleep in a bit. Plus last night's love making had defiantly come across as something neither had planned. Welcomed on his part for sure, but not planned.

The problem for Booth was he wasn't sure how Bones would react to the infamous morning after. He loved her but she had a habit of putting up walls when emotions she wasn't ready for or did not understand came into play.

Would she want to continue, something he really hoped would be her reaction. Would she want to take a step back and proceed at a slower pace until they were sure where they stood, something he would be mildly disappointed with but could handle. Or would she run to Guatemala screaming as she left that it had been a huge mistake, something that would break his heart.

He shook off that thought, he would take it slowly and see were Bones lead then address the situation as it developed.

He decided he would get up and see about breakfast, he figured that would be a nice gesture on his part.

Before he left the bed he gently kissed Bones' bare shoulder. She stopped snoring and murmured something unintelligible in her sleep before dropping back into a deep slumber and lightly snoring again.

Damn he found her adorable!

Booth quietly got out of the bed and put his running shorts back on. He then grabbed a clean t-shirt from his dresser and silently as possible went into the other room.

Before he started breakfast he decided to clean up the living room a bit. He picked up the strewn clothes from last night and could not help smirking when he picked up Bones' bra. The memory of seeing Bones sitting on his lap and removing her bra caused junior to jump to attention again. Not now Booth thought to himself, later … hopefully.

Booth folded the clothes the best he could and grabbed a rag to clean up the spilled beer next to the couch (so he had been unsuccessful in putting the beer on the table, but hey, his mind was on other things at the time). Booth cleaned up the mess, dumped Bones' almost full beer in the sink and threw the bottles in the garbage bin.

Booth then thought about breakfast. Booth preferred bacon and eggs on his weekends, but he knew that wouldn't work for Bones.

Booth gave it some thought then his eyes lit up, perfect!

As Booth gathered up the ingredients and items he would need to make breakfast, he couldn't help but chuckle.

Bones was a snorer, who would of thunk it!

XXXX

Brennen slowly woke up, her brain hazy at the borderline between sleep and being fully awake, with her eyes still closed as she stretched her body, and moaned. She felt a mixture of relaxation, contentment and a bit sore.

Brennen opened her eyes and felt a moment of confusion; she was not in her apartment. Then the events of last night came to the forefront of her mind. Which explained the way her body felt, she had not had sex in almost two years and Booth had released a great deal of sexual tension from her body last night. The muscle soreness was due to fact that Booth's substantial girth had stretched her like she had never felt before.

Brennen smiled to herself, the slight discomfort was well worth the pleasure she had felt last night. Pleasure she hoped would be repeated soon.

Brennen looked at the clock and saw it was 0747, which caused her to frown. She was by nature an early riser and she almost never stayed in bed this late.

She then also realized that Booth was not in bed with her causing her to frown again. She could not help but wonder if Booth not being here was a sign that he regretted last night. She really had only been in one true relationship before and was unsure of how to read the signals between two people that were involved.

She really sucked at this type of stuff she had to admit to herself.

She then heard Booth in the other room making some noise and whistling, so she assumed he was in a good mood.

Brennen got out of the bed and looked around, her shirt and bra where in the other room and she really did not want to put on her jeans for some reason. She grabbed her panties and slid them on and found herself actually blushing in embarrassment when she felt they were still damp from her excitement last night. She then looked around for a shirt and spied one of Booth's sweatshirts thrown over a chair. She went over and put it on, it had obviously been worn and she could smell his scent on it, for some reason that spiked her sexual desire again.

Brennen shook it off and walked into the room to join Booth.

She saw he was in the kitchen stirring something in a large bowl.

Booth looked up at her and smiled "Morning Bones, I hope I didn't make too much noise and wake you?"

Brennen was unsure of how to advance and felt a bit uneasy, so simply said "No, I usually am up by now anyway."

Booth could tell Bones was feeling a bit awkward, hell to be honest, so was he. So he decided he would not be pushy and see the lay of the land.

Of course it would be easier not to be pushy if Bones was not wearing his sweatshirt and little else and looking so good he wanted her for breakfast.

But he controlled himself and simply said "Well I am making us some breakfast."

Even though Brennen was very bad at reading people the one exception was Booth, and she could see that Booth was as unsure of how to advance as she was. Brennen decided she would for once be the one to break the stalemate.

She walked up and gently kissed Booth "Thank you that is very considerate of you."

Booth smiled at her action and gave her a quick peek on the lips in response. "My pleasure Bones, least I could do."

"What are you making?"

"Blueberry pancakes, not with fresh blueberries, sorry don't have those, but I had a box of the pancake flour with dried blueberries. Parker loves these, hope it works for you."

"They sound fine."

Booth grinned and couldn't help but tease "Besides nothing says "Thank you for last night" like pancakes."

Brennen looked confused for a few seconds then her face lighted up "Ohhh! You mean pancakes are a sign of appreciation for our sexual relations last night?"

Booth chuckled "Well I wouldn't label it "sexual relations", but yeah I guess that is what I meant."

"Booth the proper name technically for what we did last night was sexual relations."

But Brennen had to add "Although it was extremely satisfying and good sexual relations"

Booth laughed "Good huh, guess I am slipping."

Brennen grinned at him "A more accurate term would be outstanding."

Booth put the bowl down and steeped against Bones's body and whispered "Outstanding uhh, I am glad I wasn't the only one." He put both of his hands on her head and kissed her hard.

Brennen pressed her body against Booth's and lightly scratched against his t-shirt covered back and returned the kiss hotly.

Bones eventually and reluctantly broke off the kiss and smiled "I believe you promised me breakfast first Booth."

Booth grunted and took a step back "You're right, tell you what, you can go take a shower and I will finish breakfast. You can find clean towels in the closet next to the bathroom."

Brennen nodded and asked "Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

"Sorry no, just the one, Parker brings his own when he stays here. But you're welcome to use mine."

Bones gave a distasteful frown "Booth that is not very hygienic"

Booth looked at her for second then started to chuckle and then was soon in full laughter.

Brennen frowned at him not understanding what he found so funny about their conversation.

"Booth I fail to see the humor, are you all right?"

Booth was gasping for breath and slowly got control of himself "Bones what did we do last night?"

Brennen looked puzzled not understanding where he was going with this.

"We talked and then we had numerous sexual interactions and then passed out from exhaustion".

Booth grinned "During those "sexual interactions" we kissed numerous times, exchanged a lot of body fluids and used our mouths all over each other. I think any situation with exchanging germs has already happened."

Brennen looked at him for few seconds and returned the grin a bit sheepishly, even she could see the humor in his logic "I concede your point, but still in the future I would prefer separate toothbrushes."

Hearing her say that in such an offhanded way made Booth breathe a sigh of relief, it looked like she was not regretting what happened last night and wanted to continue.

Booth grinned again "Noted Bones, in the future I have no problem with you leaving a toothbrush here."

Bones recognized what Booth was saying, and she found she liked the idea herself. It was clear he did not regret last night and she found she did not either, in fact she found last night extremely enjoyable, both physically and emotionally, although she did feel the need to analysis last night's activities, both the sex and the emotional elements.

It would be fucking easier to look at rationally if she wasn't in Booth's presence, she could smell the scent of their sex from last night on him and her senses were being bombarded by a combination of hormones and pheromones. It was making her feel horny again.

Booth also had a bit of a flustered look on his face then he touched her arm and said "Go take your shower Bones, I will have a nice breakfast for you when you get out."

Brennen raised an eyebrow and teased "Are you trying to tell me I smell?"

Booth who had been with great difficulty controlling himself since she walked into the kitchen leaned forward and kissed her lightly then put his mouth near her ear and growled "Bones you smell fucking amazing, but right now I smell us from last night. It's all I can do at this moment not to take you right here on the kitchen table."

Bones felt her nipples harden (again) and felt moisture gather at her core (the damn panties were never going to dry out at this rate). Besides feeling sexual excitement, she also felt what she had to identify as a sense of power over Booth, which increased her excitement, although it was clear to her Booth also had power over her.

She decided to tease him a bit "So do you have a number for that activity?"

Booth looked confused for a second then remembered the thing he had let slip last night. He turned a bit red with embarrassment but answered "Think its number 33, there are so many it's hard to keep them straight."

Bones gave a husky laugh and turned toward the bathroom, but as she walked away from Booth, she decided to push his buttons. She might not be good at understanding the emotional side of this, but she understood what men found enticing sexually.

Booth was enjoying the view of Bones' sexy ass peeking from under his sweatshirt, and then did a double take. The woman was swishing her hips at him; he had NEVER seen Bones do that, not even when she was dating some loser. The sight made his cock even harder and made him almost want to drool.

Bones stopped at the closet and grabbed a couple towels and looked back at Booth.

Booth growled "You are evil woman!"

She smirked at him in response and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Booth had half a mind to follow her into the bathroom and take care of Bones fantasy number eight, but decided that could wait.

He would fix her breakfast and then they would have a nice mature talk and if she was still in the same frame of mind he had every intention of fucking her until her beautiful, brilliant little mind shut down.

Booth grabbed himself through his shorts and shifted junior to a more comfortable position and tried to calm down a bit. It would be easier if his little brain did not keep telling him he was an idiot and to follow her, but his big brain gained some level of control.

Booth shook his head, it would be easier if he wasn't totally in love with the woman and hadn't desired her for years. Plus last night had to be put down as the best sex he had ever had, and he had been with some women that had talent in the bedroom. But last night was almost a religious experience.

Booth looked up and asked the Big Guy to forgive his blasphemy and then went back to making his pancakes.

XXXX

Brennen took a deep breath once she got into the bathroom. She enjoyed getting Booth a bit flustered, but she hadn't expected to feel flustered herself. She had always found sex enjoyable, but she could never remember feeling hunger towards a man like she did towards Booth.

She used the toilet and then stood in front of the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her makeup (or war paint as Angela called it) wasn't much better. Unfortunately her hairbrush and makeup kit where both in her car.

Brennen shrugged, she could get them later, and the shower would take care of the issue in the short term.

Brennen striped off Booth's sweatshirt and her panties and grabbed Booth's toothbrush and brushed her teeth. As she was doing this mundane activity she attempted to analysis how last night activities was going to affect their relationship, both professionally and personally.

Professionally Brennen thought would not be too big an issue. She was a bit worried that Booth's need to protect her could become excessive. But she could set him straight on that if it became an issue. She decided it would be something they would discuss this morning.

Andrew's assurances last night soothed her concern about the FBI trying to break them up. She would also ensure they acted professionally when at work.

Although, that would preclude some her fantasy involving her desk and the interrogation room, but maybe something could be arranged after work hours and the strategic shutting off of some security cameras.

On the personal side, she still had many of her fears, she and Booth were very different and she was not sure if she could provide the emotional support a romantic relationship entailed. She knew she would say something impropriate at some time and make Booth upset, but he had always eventually understood and if need be forgave her.

The simple fact was she trusted Booth like no one else and she knew that she had always enjoyed being in his presence. He challenged her like no one else did, and she thought she also challenged him, which is one of the many reasons they worked together so well professionally. She also knew she felt closer to Booth than any other person, even Angela. She assessed that they could work thought their differences.

Brennen spit out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth.

As for the sex, well if last night was any indication that would not be a problem at all. Booth's demeanor and words had showed he had found it extremely satisfying, as for herself, well she had to list as the best sex she had ever had.

At that thought Brennen frowned into the mirror. Why was the sex the best she had ever had? Booth had shown to be very adapt at the mechanics of sex and his body was optimal for bringing Brennen pleasure. Plus he seemed to derive pleasure from giving her pleasure, she was sure that was a matter of male ego on his part, but it worked for her.

But she had sexual partners before that were well versed in the mechanics of sex and who were attractive. So why did the sex last night seem so much better?

She remembered Angela's statement about sex being better when you actually cared for someone. Could it be that simple? She knew she cared for Booth, and she knew she wanted to be around him. So did the emotional element automatically mean the sex was better?

As she was looking at the mirror, her mind suddenly came to the present. She reached up and touched the bruise, she believed the slang for it was a hickey, on the juncture of her shoulder and neck and ran her fingers around it. There no pain, neither when he did it or now.

She smirked and thought with affection, typical alpha male behavior, marking her like that. She had to admit at the time she enjoyed the sensation when he marked her and it was in a location where she could easily hide it with a combination of clothes and makeup.

Besides she had made her own marks on Booth, she knew she had scratched his back and she vaguely remembered biting his shoulder.

At that thought Brennen's eyes went wide, she had bitten Booth! She had never bitten anyone during sex before. She always enjoyed sex, but she also had always before last night maintained control.

She remembered when she came, she had clung to Booth's body in an attempt to get him even closer then he already was, then she instinctively bit him in a desire to show she possessed him.

The thought that she felt possessive towards Booth was a bit disturbing, but also invigorating. Did Booth also feel possessive toward her?

Thinking back over their time working together she had to assess that he had shown a possessive attitude towards her in the past. Something which confusingly had both annoyed the hell out of her but something she also found … attractive.

The fact that she felt possessive and found Booth's possessiveness attractive seemed on an intellectual level barbaric. However, she had to admit on an instinctive and emotional level she found the concept intriguing and even exciting.

Her mind went back to the question of sex. Was it the method they used last night that made the sex so good or was it something else?

Brennen then grinned at herself wickedly.

She thought she had a way to conduct an experiment to answer this question. Booth would likely be a bit confused at first, but he would find it enjoyable. In addition, although she had never numbered them she had her own list of fantasies involving Booth.

The problem was now that she was thinking about sex, she had an almost uncontrollable urge to walk out naked into the kitchen throw Booth to the floor and fuck the crap out of him.

She shook her head, no before they engaged in sex again; they needed to discuss how they would advance. Sex beforehand would make the conversation more difficult. They needed to discuss the issues in a mature and intelligent manner, not in the afterglow of what Brennen was sure would be outstanding sex.

The problem was that her sexual desire had spiked again and she needed some relief. She smirked; it wouldn't take long to relieve a bit of tension. She was well versed in providing herself sexual release, in fact before last night it was the only form of release she had experienced in almost two years.

Plus one of the benefits of being a woman was the ability of multiple orgasms and a much quicker recovery time than men. It would not be as satisfying as the orgasms last night, but it would take the edge off her sexual tension.

In addition the fact that the man who had fed her masturbation fantasies for a lot longer than two years was in the next room made the idea even more exciting.

Bones turned on the shower in Booth's bathtub, adjusted the tempura to her liking, and moved the curtain to ensure the water did not escape. She frowned for second and wished Booth had a large shower stall like she had at her apartment. However she could make this work.

Bones laid a towel on the end of the tub to rest her head against entered the shower and laid down in the tub enjoying the hot water raining down on her body.

In her mind she replayed the previous night as she ran her hands down her body. She combed her fingers through her curls and remembered Booth doing that to her.

She couldn't help but smirk, from his actions last night Booth seemed to have a fetish with pubic hair. She had always kept her pubic hair groomed enough to wear the swimsuits and underwear of her choice, but had never wanted to go beyond that.

When she was first involved with Michael he had tried to talk her into getting waxed, but she had decided quickly she wouldn't. It sound extremely painful and she was proud of her body, and saw no need to display her body as a preadolescent to please a man.

The fact that Booth not only had shown no inclination to change her, but was extremely aroused by the way she was increased her excitement.

She began rubbing her finger around her clit, then dipped her finger into her channel and dragged her wetness back up to her clit, all the time remembering Booth touching her there. Her own finger felt inadequate compared to feeling Booth's fingers inside her.

She then wetted her thumb with her juices and rubbed her clit while sliding her finger inside herself. Bones draped her leg over the edge of the tub to gain better access and added a second finger.

Bones then thought of when Booth went down on her, licking her pussy, then sliding his tongue in and out of her channel. She increased the pace of her fingers, feeling the signs of her impending orgasm.

She briefly wondered if Booth had ever fantasized about watching her do this, she knew she had thought about watching him masturbate.

She then added a third finger attempting to simulate the feeling of Booth's dick inside her. She could feel her walls beginning to flutter around her fingers and knew she was almost there.

Strangely what sent her over the edge were not the physical sensations she was remembering, but the look she remembered in Booth's eyes and face when he entered her. The look of lust, joy and extreme affection brought forth Bones' orgasm.

She stifled her groan and bit her lower lip to control the noise she made and laid there for minute coming down from her release. She could feel the aftershocks of her orgasm around her fingers and the escaping juices on her thighs.

After catching her breath she slowly withdrew her fingers, washed them off in the spray of water and stood up and began cleaning herself off.

The session had not completely taken away her appetite for sex with Booth, but it had made it so she felt they could have breakfast and the needed conversation without her jumping him.'

She quickly washed herself and her hair using Booth's shampoo, then turned off the shower and stepped out.

She briefly thought of asking Booth to grab her shirt and jeans, but quickly discarded that idea. She had enjoyed Booth's look of desire when she had walked into the kitchen this morning in his sweatshirt.

Brennen knew they needed to talk first, but that did not mean she could not have a bit of fun at Booth's expense.

Brennen dried off and redressed in Booth's sweatshirt and her panties and grabbed the towel to continue drying her hair and walked out of the bathroom.

XXXX

Booth had set the table and was finishing the pancakes; he wondered what was taking Bones so long in the shower. He shrugged, women from his experience took longer in the bathroom then guys usually did.

He then heard her come out of the bathroom and without turning around said "Thought I would have to send in a search party for you Bones, breakfast is ready to be served."

Brennen was grateful Booth was not looking at her when he mentioned her time in the bathroom, because she was sure she blushed when she thought of what she had just done in there.

"I apologize if I took too long."

"Nah, I was just teasing a bit Bones. Your timing is perfect, sit down, coffee and juice is on the table already."

Booth turned and saw Bones was still in his sweatshirt and was gently drying her hair with a towel. Damn she looked beautiful! Booth almost had a domestic feeling in the situation.

Whoa! Hold the horses Booth, if he even hinted those kinds of thoughts or hinted at a white house with picket fence type fantasies to Bones, well she would be moving her ass to Guatemala at light speed. That's what got him in trouble in the first place, scaring her with talks about years in the future.

So he simply asked "You have a good shower?"

Bones actually looked like she was blushing, which kind of confused him.

"Yes it was very satisfying."

"Well sit down and dig in, do you want syrup, jam or peanut butter for your pancakes?"

"Syrup is fine."

Then Brennen looked up with confusion "Why would anyone want peanut butter for pancakes."

Booth sat down and chuckled "Hell if I know but for some reason Parker loves them that way."

They sat there for a few minutes eating their breakfast and not sure what was a safe topic.

As they ate Brennen smirked to herself, she was sure that if Booth had fixed what he wanted it would have included a large portion of red meat. But he had fixed pancakes instead due to her dietary desires.

Although she would never admit it to Booth on pain of death, she did miss things like bacon and hamburgers. But he would never find out, if he did he would likely tease her about it constantly.

Brennen then decided it was time they talk and get it out of the way.

"Booth we need to talk."

Booth looked up placed his fork on the plate and pushed it forward and grabbed his coffee. He did not think Bones would run, but he had to admit he still had that fear.

"Ok"

"Booth is it my understanding we are embarking on exclusive relationship here?"

Booth looked at her for a few moments and then responded "That's what I hope Bones."

Brennen simply nodded "I concur"

Booth blinked a few times in response, not the most romantic way of saying this, but he would take it. Plus it was Bones being Bones, something he found both adorable and at times annoying.

Bones continued "We have to address how we will respond to this change both personally and professionally."

"Uhh ok, what do you want to do?"

Brennen squinted her eyes for second in concentration "We have to remain professional at work; we cannot let any personal issues affect how we address cases."

"I don't see that being a problem, we have done it before. Even we got in fights we still caught the bad guys."

"True, but we also have to ensure we do not display affection that would cause the FBI to separate us."

Booth narrowed his eyes "You want to hide this, I am not sure I like that Bones."

"No I do not want to hide it, I am not even sure we could if we wanted to. You know Angela has the ability to read my body language and facial expressions, making it difficult to hide things from her. Plus I have noticed Cam has a similar ability with you."

"OK, I am not sure of what your issue is then, it's not like I would jump you at the crime scene you know, I have some control."

Brennen actually gave him a quirky smile "I know that Booth, but you could show your tendency to be over protective towards me, which hypothetically could cause issues in a dangerous situation."

Booth frowned at that "I have always protected you Bones, it's part of my job that is not going to change. Hell you have saved my ass a couple times too, it's what partners do!"

Bones sighed "I understand that Booth, but you have a tendency to be overprotective, while in some ways it is extremely endearing, it also annoys the hell out of me at times, especially when it impedes my ability to conduct my work."

Booth sighed "Ok, I will do my best not to be overprotective, but that does not mean I will let you run into some dangerous situation and do nothing. But if the situation is not immediately dangerous, and you think I am being an ass, then you can take me to the side and read me riot act. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, and I never thought you an ass Booth, simply overprotective."

"Ok what else?"

"We have to ensure we do not display overt sexual or romantic overtures at work. I cannot have you kissing me while I am on the platform in front of my entire staff. I know that is not strictly how everyone behaves, but I think since we are partners we need to ensure that we hold ourselves at higher standard."

Booth sighed again, but then couldn't help but grin "Ok no making out at work, guess that means I will have to scratch a couple of my fantasies off the list."

Bones grinned back "Well perhaps or maybe I should say no making out during work hours."

Booth laughed "Sounds fair"

Booth then turned serious "Bones we are going to have to tell the FBI, its only right. I don't think they will break us up, we have a great closure rate, but we have to tell them."

"I know, plus when I told Andrew I could not see him anymore socially, he indicated he would support our staying as partners."

Booth frowned at that "You told Hacker about us, or I guess I should say the possibility of us?"

"No, not exactly, I told him I had something personal I had to address and he guessed it dealt with you. He said he understood and would support us remaining partners as long as we did not produce a reason not to."

Booth blinked a bit at that, he didn't think Hacker would be vindictive, but he was a bit surprised he would be supportive of him and Bones remaining partners.

"Well that sounded better than I thought it would be."

"Andrew was clear that the choice would not be his alone, but he said he would try his best to keep us together professionally. He claimed it was in his best interest due our success in solving cases."

Booth nodded "Ok that makes sense, he's right, there will be others in management that will have to sign off on us working together. But it's a bit vague on were we fall due to you being a consultant and not a member of the FBI. But there could be a board of inquiry or something like that; I am just not sure how the FBI will react."

Booth sighed "I still think this is worth the risk Bones, I hope you do also."

Brennen cocked her head to the side thinking for a moment "I do Booth"

Brennen then thought for a few moments and asked something she thought she knew the answer too but still wanted to ask.

"Booth, about last night, would it have happened if I hadn't told you broke up with Andrew?"

Booth looked down at his coffee mug a minute than answered "While it would have killed me, no Bones I don't think we would have slept together if you hadn't told me you broke up. While I admit I hated you dating Hacker, I still wouldn't have done what we did if you guys had not ended it, I just wouldn't have felt right about it. Plus, it would have been too much like … well that's not important"

For once Brennen understood what Booth meant without him telling her directly "It would have been too much like the situation with Mark, correct?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"I was not forthcoming with Mark, which I am not proud of, but my interaction with him was simply to release biological urges. Last night was not simply to relieve sexual tension, I do not know how to label it yet, but the two experiences were nothing alike."

Booth felt relief at that, and he didn't want to rub in past mistakes in, it's not like he was always a boy scout, so best to put those issues in the past.

"Ok, glad to hear that, what else do we need to discuss?"

Brennen was worried about the next issue but figured it needed to be addressed.

"Booth, my job sometimes entails me traveling for extended periods of time. My book tours can take weeks and while I will try to keep them at a minimum, there will be times I will be required to take months to go to dig sites. I cannot stop doing my profession Booth, just like I would not ask you to stop doing what you need to do as an FBI agent. But that does not mean I am running from whatever is developing between us. I hope you understand."

Booth frowned for a few seconds and then nodded "I don't like it, but I won't expect you to stop doing what is needed for your career, you're the best at what you do. I just ask that you talk to me first before agreeing to head off somewhere. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, I ask you do the same."

Booth chuckled "While it might happen I am not a world renowned Anthropologist, but I won't head off without talking to you first."

"Now to personal issues between us."

Booth brought his coffee cup up to his mouth and asked "Ok like what" and started to take a drink.

Brennen couldn't help but play with him a bit, it was too perfect.

"I assume you wish to continue having sex?"

This caused Booth snort coffee through his nose and start coughing.

Brennen looked at him with a slight smile.

Booth after gaining some breath; glared at her and said "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Brennen gave an innocent look and said "I don't know what you mean."

Booth having recovered simply snorted then answered "Yeah I would like to continue having sex, but this is not just about sex Bones."

"I understand that Booth, it just …"

"What?"

Brennen sighed "The sex part is easy Booth, we have had a mutual attraction for years: possibly from the first time we meet. But as you well know I am not good at relationships, I have issues with accepting and showing emotions."

"You're not as bad as you think Bones."

"I know I have said things to you in the past that has caused you to lose your temper."

Booth chuckled "Yeah you have and sometimes I even deserved it, but I know I have said things to you that have pissed you off."

"Indeed and I must concede there was times I deserved it."

"The point is every relationship has fights Bones and misunderstandings. I think we can work through them."

Booth continued "I think we just have to promise to make the effort and see how it advances, how does that sound?"

"I promise to make the effort Booth."

Brennen thought for second "Will you tell Parker about us?"

Booth pondered for a few seconds then said "Yeah, he has a right to know and I don't see a problem. He's always liked you a lot and thinks you're neat. I also have to tell Rebecca, it's something that could affect Parker and as his mother she has a right to know."

"Will she object?"

Booth shrugged "She has a right to know, not object. But I don't think so, she and I have been over for a long time and she has been involved with this guy for a while. Plus she always has spoken highly of you."

"That is good to know, I do not wish to cause friction."

"Yeah well now that we are talking about personal stuff; I want to do more than just have sex with you, although I defiantly want that. I also want us to go out to dinner, shows or whatever, even those dry lectures you like so much."

"We have had dinner numerous times Booth."

"Yeah, but I want to take you out on dates, as a real couple, buy you dinner and such."

"I have no objection to that Booth, although rationally shouldn't I buy you dinner. My personal finances are many times larger than yours."

Booth groaned, while he in no way begrudged Bones' success, it was a bit intimidating that she was so much more successful than he was with money.

"Bones, it's kind of traditional for the guy to buy dinner."

Brennen snorted "Booth we are in the 21st century, don't you think such traditions are outdated." Her face brightened up and she said "A compromise we simply take turns paying."

The old fashioned guy in Booth kind of wanted to rebel, but he had to admit what she suggested was logical, and he knew he would have to make compromises, especially with a woman as stubborn as Bones.

"Ok, that sounds fair"

"Do you have a preference in which one of our apartments we stay at when we engage in sex?"

Damn she was laying everything out in this conversation, but Booth figured that was Bones being Bones. So he shrugged and answered "Well I figure whichever is most convenient."

Then Booth leered at her "Plus maybe we can have sex outside our apartments."

Brennen smirked "We might discuss that later."

Booth laughed "Ok, look forward to that."

Brennen then thought of something else "I know that it is traditional when two people are in a relationship for them to call each other by their first names, do you wish for me to call you Seeley?"

"God no! I hate that name; I like you calling me Booth. Uhh do you want me to call you Temperance?"

Brennen looked thoughtful for a minute and then said "No, I like Bones, for some reason it's more …. Us."

Booth smiled, sometimes Bones could say the stupidest things, but other times she could say the perfect thing and not even know she did.

"I agree, I always think of you as Bones."

Brennen felt a bit uncomfortable, she still was getting used to the intimacy aspect of what was going on between her and Booth. So she stood up and said "I will clean up, you go take a shower and I will do the dishes."

"I am willing to help with those Bones."

"No you fixed breakfast; it is only correct I clean up. Plus I really need you to take a shower."

Booth looked a bit offended at that "What you saying I stink?"

Brennen stepped up to him and nuzzled his neck then licked it, she then whispered in his ear "No, but I can smell our sex from last night on you and I still have more to discuss with you."

She then kissed him and added "Plus you what I believe is called morning breath, now go Booth."

"Damn woman that's twice this morning you've got me worked up. That's just not fair!"

Brennen smirked "You will survive now go!"

Booth sighed "Ok going, going"

Brennen began cleaning up, shivering with her own sexual tension. She loved flustering Booth, but smelling him had been a mistake. She wanted to take him right then and there, but she wanted to play a bit more with Booth. She needed to set the stage for her experiment, she was sure both of their lust would be taken care of before the day was done.

Plus she had been telling the truth about his morning breath.

XXXX

Booth closed the door and began undressing.

Remembering Bones' complaint about his breath he brushed his teeth and used some mouth wash. Even though he usually didn't bother shaving on his days off, he decided to shave, figuring if things went well between him and Bones he would be kissing many parts of her beautiful body, didn't want to leave whisker burn.

All this would be easier if still didn't have a rock hard dick. That woman could always get him riled up and right now he was really horny.

He swore he could smell her in the bathroom; the scent reminded him of when she was excited and wet. God he had it bad for her, he was imagining smelling her even now.

Booth turned on the shower and stepped in, still sprouting a hard-on for the woman.

As Booth was washing he thought of the discussion this morning, he felt it had gone very well. He had no delusions that a romance with Bones would be all fluffy bunnies and unicorn farts. But he thought they had made a good first step.

He had to remember not to be too pushy; he guessed that was part of the problem when he first brought up a relationship with Bones a month ago. He did not want to go through that pain again.

Booth looked down and sighed, damn he needed to get rid of his hard-on. But every time he came close he would remember what it was like making love to Bones the night before.

The fate that Booth believed in took an ironic turn at that point. Unbeknownst to him, his apartments aged water heater (already partially depleted by Bones' shower and extraneous activities) lost its remaining hot water when Bones turned on the dishwasher to wash the morning dishes.

The result was Booth got hit with a stream of what felt like ice cold water against his front, including his dick, which had the secondary and tertiary results of causing Booth to jump back to the end of his tub and remove any sexual desire he had for the time being.

"Fuck!"

To add to the problem Booth still had soap in his hair so he had to go back into the cold water. He was an FBI agent and former Ranger, he could do this.

Booth gritted his teeth and rinsed off as quickly as he could, damn it was cold.

Booth quickly got out and dried up as best he could, shivering from the experience. He quickly got his clothes back on and walked back into the kitchen.

XXXX

Brennen heard Booth curse, causing her to look at the bathroom with curiosity, she heard Booth moving in the bathroom but did not hear any other signs of distress.

A few minutes later Booth walked out shivering "Damn Bones I think you used up all the hot water earlier."

Brennen blushed remembering her activates in the tub earlier, which caused Booth to look at her curiously "Something wrong Bones?"

"Not at all, I apologize and taking such a long shower."

Booth grinned "No big deal, don't think I got frostbite"

Brennen handed him a cup of coffee and said "I suggest we go sit on the couch, there is something else I think we need to talk about."

Booth took the cup of coffee and walked with her into the living room, they both sat on the couch and Booth turned to her.

"So what do you want to discuss now Bones?"

Brennen couldn't help herself she waited until Booth was drinking again then said "We need to discuss sex!"

Booth didn't snort his coffee this time, but sputtered a bit.

"Now I know you're doing that on purpose."

Bones simply smiled back at him.

Booth sighed "I thought we kind of covered the sex thing last night Bones?"

"We had sex Booth, we did not discuss it."

"I don't know I am sure there was some talking going on."

Brennen felt a bit flushed remembering Booth's voice in her ear as he discussed how the different parts of her body aroused him.

"No I meant discussing our likes, dislikes, and fantasies."

"Uhh you want to make a list?"

"Don't you have a list?"

Booth turned red with embarrassment "Ok, touché, but don't you think that may remove the … uhh you know … spontaneity."

"Not at all, I am not suggesting we make a plan or calendar for sex, I simply think we should discuss beforehand so that we may maximize each other's pleasure."

"Uhh ok, although I am not sure about this."

Bones grinned at him "Booth you are always telling me you're not a prude, here is your chance to prove it."

"I am not a prude; I think I proved it last night."

Bones smiled "Perhaps, but I still think this will be beneficial."

Bones smirked "So cards on the flat surface Booth."

Booth automatically responded "Cards on the table Bones … wait a minute you're doing that on purpose."

Bones snickered "Perhaps"

"Have you been doing that all the time, pretending you didn't know what those phrases meant?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time I really don't know what they mean. I do have a steep learning curve, but I never really paid attention to expressions and slang. But back to the subject at hand."

Booth sighed in defeat "Fine what do you want to ask Bones?"

"From last night's activities I assume that we both enjoy, I believe the term is "dirty talk", plus we both seem to enjoy both giving and receiving oral sex."

Booth was still feeling embarrassed, but he answered "Yeah, least I can say I do."

"As did I, do you have preferred positions? Or any that you object to, I know some men find a woman on top demeaning."

Booth wanted to both sink into the couch and jump her, but figured he could play too "Nah, I kind of like the idea of you riding me, seeing your breast bounce as you slide up and down me. I am open to most I think, as long as it's not something that will throw out my back."

Booth then asked "What about your Bones any preferred positions, or some that you would find objectionable?"

Bones blinked a bit, she had not expected Booth to start asking questions so soon. "I think of myself fairly open minded, but I have to admit while my personal experience is mostly either me or the man on top. Some of the other positions require a level of trust I do not easily give."

Booth could not help but frown for second, he knew he had no right, but he really hated thinking about Bones with other men. He did the best he could to shake it off.

Bones continued "I do think I will be more open with you Booth, I do trust you."

That statement shook off Booth's temporary bad mood.

"I am glad to hear that Bones."

Bones continued "What is your opinion of role playing, I remember you were very critical of the pony play people?"

Booth growled "I have no desire to be a horse or to fuck a horse if that's what you mean." But he then grinned and said "But if you ever want to dress up as wonder woman I will have no objection."

Bones smirked "I remember you reacted favorably to me dressed like that. So it's the dehumanization that you object to not the role playing itself?"

"Yeah I guess, plus the simple fact that it was only the pony crap, there seemed to be no connection beyond the sex act. That's why I called it crappy sex. It's a lot different if you are with someone that you care about and you slip into different roles for a short period, afterword you still have someone you care about versus just getting your rocks off"

"I think I understand"

Bones continued "How about bondage, have you ever fantasied about tying me up or me tying you up?"

Booth looked extremely uncomfortable "I admit I had a couple fantasies of tying you up, as for tying me up, I am willing to try, but the thing is every time I have been tied up in the past, well some bad things happened to me."

Bones turned pale "I am sorry Booth; I would never hurt you like that."

"Hell I know that Bones, and I am willing to try, it's just something if we try we will have to take slow and see how it develops. What about you Bones, you have dreams of one of us tied up."

"I admit to fantasies about both, I find the concept of controlling or being controlled indicates a deep level of trust. I would I think like to try both, in a controlled setting and with some proper safeguards."

Booth nodded "Like I said I am willing to try"

Bones then asked "I take it you have no interest in sadomasochism?"

"No, I like a bit of hard rough sex, maybe even a bit of light spanking, but anything past that causing real pain, no interest in at all. What about you Bones?"

Bones shook her head "I don't mind mild pain during sex when mixed with extreme pleasure, it can heighten the experience, as you call it rough sex can be extremely satisfying, but I also have no interest in causing or receiving true pain."

Then she smiled and teased Booth "So you have thought of spanking me?"

Booth smirked "A time or two, especially when you have pissed me off."

"So is your desire a form of punishment or sex?"

Booth chuckled "Both, I spank you and then we have hot sex."

Bones desire rouse at his words, she had never even contemplated allowing someone to spank her, but she actually found the idea of Booth doing it arousing. Granted she also found the idea of mildly dominating Booth equally arousing.

Bones asked "What about public sex, I know you mentioned having to scratch off some fantasies when I said we have to maintain proper decorum at work."

Booth snickered "I admit I have a few, your desk, the Egyptian display, the back of my SUV. Although for me it's kind of the location, not a desire to actually be seen. What about you Bones?"

"I also have had those fantasies, plus the interrogation room and the gun range, as well as few others."

Bones smirked "We may be able to carry out some of those, as long as it is after work hours and we are careful."

Booth chuckled "Sounds fun"

Bones then asked "How about mutual masturbation"

"You mean watching each other get ourselves off?"

"Yes"

Booth's dick got hard at the thought of watching Bones, real hard.

"Damn I admit I hadn't thought of it, but the idea of watching you do that sounds hot as hell!"

"Would you like to see me use my fingers or my vibrator."

Booth gulped "Both!"

"Maybe you would like to use the vibrator on me, making me cum"

Booth was breathing hard now "Yeah I think I wouldn't mind trying that."

Bones' nipples were hard and her pussy was getting wet again, she could tell Booth was getting excited, his erection was easy to see in his gym shorts and his face was flushed.

Booth growled "Does that idea turn you on Bones? Does the idea of watching me stroke my cock get you wet?"

Bones answered in a husky voice "Yes, it does"

Bones got control of herself, play time was almost over and she had a couple more questions to ask.

"Only a few more questions Booth."

Booth breathed in and out for a few seconds and then said "Ok"

The next question Bones knew would likely make Booth extremely uncomfortable, but she had to admit she was curious. She had over the years noticed Booth paying attention to her body, especially one area of her body.

"What about anal sex, have you ever fantasized about having anal sex with me?"

Booth really wanted to sink into his couch at this question. He started praying for a phone call, a murder, hell even meteorite hitting him on the head would be welcomed at this moment.

Bones smirked at his discomfort "Booth I will not be offended, it is after all a fairly common fantasy for men. I just want the truth."

Booth grunted, then answered in a crude terms due to his discomfort "Fine, yeah Bones I have fantasized about fucking your beautiful ass."

He quickly added "But I know that not all fantasies come true."

Bones tilted her head and looked at Booth, Booth felt even more uncomfortable (if that was possible). She seemed to be looking at him like he was one of her stripped bones that she was studying.

Bones then responded "Interesting, I am not offended. I admit I never seriously thought of performing that act, but the concept is a bit intriguing."

She then teased "You find my ass attractive Booth?"

"I find all of you attractive!"

Bones blushed at the complement, even though she had heard she was attractive many times from men, even from Booth. Still the change in their relationship made her feel a bit self-conscious.

"Have you ever had anal sex before Booth?"

Booth coughed in embarrassment "Yeah once"

Brennen for brief moment thought of asking who, but figured Booth would likely not answer. Plus she realized she found it uncomfortable thinking about Booth with another woman.

She then had a realization, for years she enjoyed teasing Booth with comments of her own sexual encounters, at the time it seemed fun watching Booth squirm, but now it seemed cruel, and Brennen never thought of herself as cruel. She decided it would no longer be appropriate to tease Booth in such a manner.

"I take it you enjoyed the experience?"

"Uhh yeah, plus she gave every indication she enjoyed it, but it's not something you usually bring up."

Bones smiled "I will give it some thought; it might be an interesting experience. Does it have a number also?"

"Uhh yeah Bones fantasy number 29."

Booth quickly added "Bones if you want to try it someday, that's fine, but if you never do, I am perfectly happy with that also."

She understood what he was saying; he would not try to push her into something she was not comfortable with, Bones actually appreciated the comment.

Bones put her coffee cup on the table and slide over next to Booth; she then took his coffee cup out his hand and placed it on the table.

She then shifted up and straddled his lap and kissed him.

"One last question Booth, how would you rate our sex last night."

Booth looked at her and answered honestly "The best of my life"

Bones smiled and whispered "I would list it as the same"

She then kissed him again and went down kissing and licking his neck and then whispered "To see why I propose an experiment Booth, I think it will be enjoyable for both of us."

_TBC_

_Author's note - Hope you all enjoyed this. I wanted to have their first conversation showing a bit of each of their insecurities, but also coming across as two adults. Thus I tried to have little angst, but not make it all fluffy. _

_The second conversation on sex was me simply having some fun with the characters, plus I can see Brennen starting a conversation like this. _

_My read is that Booth is not a prude, but simply private. Bones I think she is open to the concept and ideas of different methods of sex, and she has in the past had no problem taking care of her "biological needs", but I think her actual encounters would be rather mundane due to the fact that many types of sex require a great deal of trust. Bones has difficulty trusting people, so some of the more kinky sides I just don't see her doing. But she would be more open towards Booth due to the fact she trust him more than any other person. Of course that is just my perception of the two characters. _

_I kind of played with some sexual frustration on both characters parts. Let's be honest six years of desires and sexual frustration won't be satisfied with just one night rolling in the hay. _

_There will be some desires and urges taken care of next chapter._

_Another disclaimer I stole the line about pancakes saying thanks from a Castle episode, for some reason I just found it really funny. _

_Thanks to those that have taken time to review my writing. I hope you and more people will continue for this and future chapters._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Experiment Part 1

Summary: Booth finds out that Bone's experiments can be a lot of fun (warning hard M)

Spoilers: Up to "Witch in the Wardrobe" In season five, goes AU after that

Rated M: For language and sex (Might be a lot of sex actually) –first time writing smut, but hey I have a pretty dirty mind so I think I can pull it off

Disclaimer: Don't own anything about Bones and am not making a cent.

XXXX

She then kissed him again and went down kissing and licking his neck and then whispered "To see why I propose an experiment Booth, I think it will be enjoyable for both of us."

Booth frowned "An experiment?"

Bones continued kissing his neck and nipping and licking on his ear "Yes, I will explain the methodology in which we will conduct this experiment, but I will not tell you my conclusions until tonight."

Booth placed his hands around her waist, pushing the sweatshirt up and running his thumbs along the edge of her panties.

Booth was finding it hard to think with Bones working on his neck like this, but he gasped "Ok, I admit I find it good so far, so what do you propose for your experiment?"

Bones looked up and kissed Booth passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth, both enjoying the taste of each other

Brennen broke off the kiss and asked "Last night is what you would call making love correct?"

Booth nodded, but then couldn't help but ask "I thought you enjoyed it?"

"Indeed, as I said it was extraordinary, but for the purpose of my experiment we cannot make love until tomorrow morning."

Booth groaned "Ok, now I don't think I like this experiment so much."

Bones chuckled "I think you will, see for the rest of the day we are going to fuck Booth. The beds, the couch, the floor, even the kitchen table if you want. I don't want you to hold back Booth, I want nothing but your raw passion today Booth and that's what I am going to give you!"

Booth's eyes darkened even more with lust, he shifted his hands to Bone's ass and pushed her core against his cock and started to grind against her. Even through his running shorts he could feel how wet her panties had gotten.

Booth growled "I have no objection at all with fucking you Bones, but I admit I am a bit confused what this experiment hopes to accomplish."

Boones groaned against his neck "I will explain tonight, I promise."

Booth slid his hands under her panties and squeezed her ass, continuing to push her against his cock.

Bones rotated her hips and pressed into him, kissing and biting on his neck.

Booth groaned "Damn I want you Bones; I want fuck you so bad right now."

"You will Booth; I want you to fuck me hard. Do you feel how wet your making me Booth."

"Oh God, yes!"

Bones kissed him hard again, their tongues battling for dominance inside his mouth. She then leaned back and said "First though there is something I have wanted to do for a long time."

Bones grabbed his t-shirt and dragged it over his head and threw it across the room. She then bent down and aggressively sucked and bit on his male nipples, much harder then she had the night before.

Booth threw his head back and moaned "God Bones, your killing me."

She continued her actions across his chest leaving light bit marks on his skin. She then moved back up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. At the same time Booth continued to squeezer her ass checks with his hands in her panties. Booth then moved one of his hands awkwardly to the front of her panties and started palming her mound, rubbing it vigorously.

Bones moaned into Booth's mouth in reaction to his touch, she could feel herself becoming ever wetter due to the friction he was producing against her clit and pussy lips. She knew she would cum again inside her panties if he continued this.

But before she came she wanted to carry out the first part of her plan today, plus it was one of her fantasies, from an earlier case.

She broke off the kiss and gently grabbed Booth's hand and pulled it away from her body and said "That will come later, but first there is something I want."

"What?"

Bones smiled and said "Stay here on couch for a few seconds"

Bones reluctantly moved off of Booth's lap and walked a few feet to his chair. She removed the cushions and threw them on the floor before her.

She then looked at Booth "Come here."

Booth looked a bit confused but got to his feet and walked over to her.

She grabbed his head and brought his lips down to hers and she again aggressively kissed him. He responded with equal aggression and thrust his tongue into her mouth ran his tongue along the top of her mouth.

He then decided she was over dressed and grabbed the edge of the sweatshirt she was wearing and brought it over her head baring her breast. He threw the sweatshirt across the room and brought his hands up to her breast, gently squeezing them, running his thumb across her nipples.

Bones moaned with pleasure and briefly closed her eyes.

"I love your tits Bones, they are perfect!"

He then bent down and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking on it, producing more sounds of pleasure from Bones.

Bones gently pushed him back from his sucking on her tits. He looked up with mild confusion.

She took a deep breath and simply said "Later"

Bones then leaned in and whispered into Booth's ear "I have my own fantasies you know, do you remember when I undressed you in the lab, collecting evidence from the Santa bombing?"

"God yes! I remember that Bones."

Bones smiled wickedly "I think you will agree that it had definite sexual overtones, I believe you were talking to your imaginary friends to control your body's reaction to sexual desire?"

"Not imaginary friends Bones, Saints."

She smiled and kissed him "I also found it sexually arousing, did you know that?"

"No I didn't, you acted as if it was simply gathering evidence."

"You know I am good at compartmentalizing, but I always found you an attractive male Booth."

"Good to know Bones."

"I masturbated numerous times running over what I wanted to do to you in that situation, and what I wanted you to do to me."

Bones ran her fingers lightly against the tent that was prevalent in Booth's shorts.

"I would guess you did the same, didn't you Booth."

Booth gasped "Yeah, more times than I could count."

Bones went to her knees in front of Booth on one of the cushions and grabbed and pulled his shorts down to his ankles.

"Did you imagine me doing this Booth?"

"Oh God yes Bones"

"So did I"

She then wrapped her fingers around Booth's cock and slowly stroked it.

"Did you think of me doing this Booth?"

Booth shifted his feet and kicked off his shorts, and then exclaimed "Fuck yeah"

Bones then pushed his cock up against his stomach and took one of his balls in her mouth; she gently sucked on it and rolled it around in her mouth. Booth groaned with pleasure and brought his hand to rest gently on top of her head. She then switched to the other ball and sucked on it.

Bones then looked up and asked "Did you ever think of me doing that to you Booth?"

Booth groaned "Yeah I did", Booth chuckled "But if you did, we would have given poor Cam a heart attack when she walked in."

Bones chuckled also, and then she then ran her tongue along the underside of his cock and then ran her tongue around his head.

"Did you dream of me taking you in my mouth and sucking your cock Booth?"

"You know I did Bones."

She then took him in her mouth and sucked on the head; she could taste his pre-cum and hummed with enjoyment at the taste. She then took half his length in her mouth sucked on him for a minute. Booth's gasps and curses showed he was enjoying her actions."

She then removed him from her mouth and looked up at him "Does the idea of me sucking your cock until you cum in my mouth excite you Booth?"

Booth gasped "God yes, Bones!" But he quickly added "Only if you wish to Bones, I won't ask you for anything you don't like."

Bones briefly thought about it, she had of course given oral pleasure to her sexual partners in the past, but she had never allowed any man to cum in her mouth before. It had always simply been an enjoyable precursor to intercourse. But she found she was not only willing but desired to allow Booth this.

She smiled at Booth and stood up again, kissed him sliding her tongue into his mouth and then biting his lower lip.

"Take off my panties Booth."

Booth guessed she didn't want to suck him off; he had to admit he was mildly disappointed, but he knew some women didn't like that. He mentally shrugged; it was not like there were not many things that would be equally enjoyable.

So he dropped to his knees and began kissing her belly, then he ran his tongue around her belly button and dipped it in, Bones moaned "Booth!"

Booth ran his hand up and cupped her covered mound, moaning when he felt how wet her panties were. He then hooked his thumbs in her waist band and yanked them down.

His nostrils flared when he caught the full force of her scent. He pushed his face in and nuzzled her curls just smelling her arousal. Booth then stuck out his tongue and ran it against her clit, at the same time bringing his hands up to grasp her ass, making Bones gasp.

Bones looked down and saw Booth's face buried in her crotch, nuzzling and licking her clit. The visual was almost as arousing as the physical sensation.

She then gently pushed Booth away and said "Stand up"

Booth again looked a bit confused, but did as she said.

Bones again kneeled down and grasped Booth's cock. She gently stroked it with her fist enjoying the feel of it in her hand. She then ran her tongue along his head and kissed his tip. Booth groaned with pleasure "Damn Bones that feels so fucking good."

Bones then looked up at him "Booth I am going to suck you off, just like you want."

Booth was breathing hard, but he felt he had to say "Bones, it's what you also want that matters, there is a lot we can do besides that."

Bones grinned "Who says I don't want to do this, I also was effected when I undressed you during that case." Bones then got a wicked look in her eye "I find the idea extremely arousing in fact, but I want two things in payment."

Booth groaned "Hell baby whatever you want!"

She let the "baby" go by without comment; she actually found Booth's endearments satisfying, although she would not let him know that.

"First you will reciprocate and eat me until I cum at least twice."

"Hell I was planning on that anyway, I love the way your pussy taste. What is the second thing?"

"I don't want you to hold back Booth; I want you to lose control with me. I know you won't hurt me and I trust you, I want you to trust me as well, I will let you know if there is something I don't like Booth. But I want you to give me everything, do you understand?

Booth looked at her for a second, he always kept a part of himself in control, he knew his naturally aggressive. He had worked all his life to find outlets and maintain control, to ensure he never became like his father.

"You let me know the second I become too rough Bones?"

"I will, I know you always want to protect me, but I am not made of glass Booth."

"Hell I know that Bones, I will try, I promise."

Bones smiled at him and said "Now let's get started, I am extremely aroused and I love the way you taste."

She then leaned down and ran her tongue along his length, then slowly licked around his head, running her tongue along his slit, which was already leaking pre-cum. She then took his cock in her mouth and sucked on the head.

Booth laid his hands on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. All the time he watched her perfect mouth pleasure him. He felt like he was in heaven.

Bones took half his length in her mouth and moved up and down for a few seconds, and then she slowly started taking more and more of his cock into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and pushed his entire length into her mouth, her nose was nestled in his pubic hairs. She could smell his scent and she could feel her pussy beginning to leak juices.

Bones moved her mouth back up and sucked on his head, then moved one of her hands down and began playing with herself, then slide two fingers into her channel. She could feel her cream covering her fingers and she then extracted her fingers and brought them up to Booth's cock and smeared her juices up and down his shaft.

Booth moaned at the visual "Fuck Bones that is so damn hot!"

She smiled around his cock and began again moving up and down, her tongue flattened against the vein on the underside of his cock and her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked on his shaft.

She found she enjoyed tasting herself on Booth; it gave her a sense of possession. It was not rational but she did feel possessive towards him and she felt powerful giving him pleasure in this method.

Booth began to lose control, one of his hands grasped her hair, not pulling, but holding it as an anchor and he massaged her scalp with his other hand. His hips began to pump forward and back, driving his cock into her mouth.

Bones moaned encouragement, he was not being overly rough, but was showing his passion toward her. The experience was exciting and was increasing her own passion.

Booth knew he wouldn't last much longer but the sight of Bones on her knees before him sucking his cock and how good it felt made him want it to last longer.

He moaned "God Bones, I won't' last much longer"

Bones smiled around his shaft and sucked even harder as his movements continued to trust his cock into her mouth. All the time she looked up at his face, her eyes shining with pleasure.

She could tell booth was about to climax, so she brought her hand up and circled his cock at the base, forcing his trust to be shallower. She wanted to taste his seed when he came.

Booth cried out in pleasure as his legs shook with release.

Bones felt his cock expand then tasted his cum as it shot into her mouth in a series of squirts, covering her tongue and the sides of her mouth. She hummed her encouragement and squeezed his cock forcing another squirt of cum to shoot into her mouth. She then swallowed his seed and licked his cock clean.

Booth staggered backwards and collapsed on the couch, his eyes almost blank with shock from the force of his climax. It felt like the woman had sucked his spine out of his body.

Bones smiled at his reaction, she had found the experience even better than her numerous fantasies had been. She would be more than willing to give Booth this pleasure again.

Booth eyes showed that he was slowly coming back from his orgasm, so she slowly crawled over to the couch.

Booth watched her approach, he just had a mind blowing orgasm, but the sight of her crawling toward him catlike with an almost feral look in her eyes spiked his desire again.

She got to him and kissed him slipping her tongue into his mouth, Booth responded eagerly tasting himself on her lips and tongue. The thought of tasting his own seed had never been remotely exciting to Booth before, but with Bones it just seemed right.

Bones then broke the kiss and laid herself out on the end of the couch looking at Booth sitting at the other end.

"Did you enjoy that Booth?"

"God Bones, you know I did, it blew my mind."

Bones smiled "I am glad, I found it enjoyable myself. In fact I greatly desire release myself."

She then opened her legs and gave a clear view of her sex. She ran her hand down and began playing with her clit, all the time watching him with half closed eyes. She then slowly dipped her finger into her channel and pumped it in and out.

Booth was breathing hard again and could feel his cock beginning to recover from Bones' extraordinary blow job. He could see her slit glistening with her juices and he could see her finger was covered with her excitement.

Booth moved towards her and grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her pussy. She moaned at that loss and then moaned again when he brought her hand to his mouth and sucked her juices off her finger. He then bent over her and kissed her passionately.

Booth felt almost wild at this point and moved his mouth down to her tight nipple. He brought his own hand down to her pussy and ran his fingers along her slit then circled her clit. Bones gasped in response.

Booth released her nipple and looked at her "Bones do you want to cum?"

"Fuck Booth you know I do!"

Booth kept lightly rubbing her slit but not penetrating "Do you want me to finger fuck you baby and make you cum?"

She hissed "Yessss!"

"After I do that I am going to eat your pussy Bones, and give you the two orgasms I promised, you like the sound of that?"

"Just fucking do it Booth, please, just do it."

Booth smiled at her and then slide two fingers into her channel, he then bent down and started to roughly suck on her nipple, he gently bit it, then ran his tongue around it, then switched to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment. As he was doing this he was sliding his fingers in and out of her pussy roughly.

Bones lust clouded mind realized that his touch and actions were rougher than last night, but his touch came across as passionate versus painful, in fact she loved it. His larger fingers felt so much better than her own.

She also knew that while she had controlled the first part in their sex this morning, Booth had taken over and was now in control. She figured it was only fair, considering they both were alphas.

She was close, the excitement of sucking Booth off and then playing with herself had put her on the edge. But she tried to prolong the experience, because what he was doing to her felt so fucking good.

Booth could feel her juices increasing around his fingers and he could feel her pussy clinch. He growled "Let go Bones"

She was panting by now and then pleaded "More Booth, give me more"

Booth slid a third finger into her and pumped. At the same time he continued to suck on her tits. When he felt she was about to cum, he worried her nipple with his teeth then sucked on it with force.

The sensation sent Bones over the edge, she screamed "Oh God Booooth!"

Booth moaned against her flesh when he felt her cream all over his fingers.

Booth kept his fingers in her body, while she came down from her orgasm. Once she started to blink and come back to the world he slowly slid his fingers out of her body, with the intention of tasting her again.

She surprised Booth by grabbing his hand and bringing his fingers to her mouth, licking her cum off his hand. Booth moaned at both the sensation and the sight "God Bones do you know how sexy you are!"

Bones smiled at him and said "Thank you I needed that"

Booth chuckled "Well it was my pleasure, and there is more to come."

Booth kissed her and then slowly started kissing down her body. When he got to her breast he simply kissed both nipples and the valley between her tits.

He then kissed down to her stomach and kissed her belly button then stuck his tongue in it. This produced a giggle from Bones, which caused Booth to raise his eyes in surprise. He rarely ever heard Bones giggle.

Booth then went further down and kissed the points on both her hips, then ran his tongue along the edge of her curls. He then kissed both her thighs, and then licked her inner thighs. He again could smell her arousal, making his mouth water with anticipation.

He slid his hand under Bones lower back and gently lifted her up to his waiting mouth; Bones eagerly raised her hips in anticipation.

Booth brought his tongue down and ran it from the bottom of her slit to her clit, he then brought her clit into his mouth and started to gently as he could suck on it. Bones moaned in response bringing one of her hands down to run through his hair.

Booth slowly began increasing the pressure of his sucking motions on her clit, at the same time he slid a finger into her channel. This produced louder moans from Bones; she instinctively pushed her hips forward in an attempt to get closer to Booth's mouth.

Booth was now sucking harder and added a second finger to pumping in and out of Bones' channel. She was now almost pleading "Booth, almost there, please more…"

Booth brushed his teeth gently against her clit, causing Bones to gasp, then began sucking even harder on her. The increased sensation sent Bones over the edge and she shattered.

Booth leaned back and gently lowered Bones hips back on the couch; he extracted his fingers and licked them clean. Bones was breathing hard and had her eyes closed, with a look of almost bliss on her face. Booth slowly ran his hands up and down her thighs in a soothing motion while waiting for her to recover.

Bones slowly looked at Booth staring at her, she sighed "You are really good at that." He grinned in response and chuckled, he had to admit to himself he felt a bit smug about making Bones come unhinged like that.

Bones seemed to recognize his mood and gave him a mock glare "Don't let you ego run away with you Booth, you still owe me another orgasm with your mouth."

Booth grinned at her and bent over and kissed her "I have every intention of doing that Bones, trust me."

Bones grinned at him and kissed him back "I know you are a man of your word"

Booth leaned down and began kissing her neck then ran his tongue along her throat. He then kissed her collar bone and kissed down to her breast. He ran his tongue along the tops of them and then kissed in between them.

Bones felt her desire rising again; damn she loved his mouth on her.

Booth took her nipple in his mouth and sucked gently, figuring he would give a few minutes before becoming more forceful.

Bones ran her fingers through his hair moaning with pleasure. Booth switched to her other breast and again sucked on her nipple gently, at the same time he ran his hand lightly up and down her torso.

Bones found she was breathing harshly again, and decided to get things back to some raw sex. She found she loved when Booth was gentle like this, but she also wanted to have another orgasm … soon!

She grabbed Booth by the sides of his head and brought it up so he was looking at her. She smiled and said "You can tease me later; I really want your mouth on my pussy again."

Booth moaned with pleasure at the idea. He was hard again, but he loved tasting Bones. He thought a second and then said "Ok Bones, let's try something a bit different."

Bones raised an eyebrow "What do you have in mind?"

Booth grinned and got up and grabbed the two cushions she had grabbed earlier and laid them on the floor about a foot or so from the couch. He then laid down with his head on the cushions and said "Come down here please."

Brennen was a bit confused but did as he asked. Booth then grabbed her leg and swung it over his body so she was straddling his chest on her knees. Booth then ran his hand up her legs, ass and back, just looking at her with at what she could only identify as a combination of lust and affection.

Booth then grabbed her ass and dragged her forward until her pussy was above his face. She realized what he planned and she growled with lust. He was defiantly not a prude!

Booth could again smell her arousal and growled himself "God I love tasting you Bones, it turns me on like you wouldn't believe!"

Bones leaned forward with one of her arms on the edge of the couch and moaned "Believe me Booth, I find it equally enjoyable. Please fuck me with your tongue!"

Booth moaned, he found he loved it when Bones talked dirty. He pushed her down to his mouth and sucked and liked along her folds, priming her for the main event. He could already taste her juices that were escaping her body.

Bones groaning with pleasure, she had a clear view of Booth's eyes as his mouth worked on her sex. The visual was extremely exciting and he had just begun. Her core felt like it was one fire with desire.

Booth licked her clit briefly then slid his tongue into her channel moving it slowly in and out of her body. He moaned at her taste and soon began to thrust it in faster; he used his upper lip to stimulate her clit at the same time.

Bones instinctively reached down and grabbed Booth's hair, pulling his face against her pussy. She started grinding against him moaning "Fuck I love how it feels with your tongue inside me."

Booth growled against her, the vibrations making the pleasure heighten. She then felt Booth drag his finger along the crack of her ass and run it around her anus. He didn't penetrate, but moved his finger around the opening in a massaging motion. She found it extremely erotic.

Booth could tell she was getting close; he sucked on her flesh and then started driving his tongue in and out of her quickly, tasting more and more of her juices.

Bones felt the tingling in her spine and then fell, screaming as she released into his mouth. She could feel him sucking her juices out of her body as she came.

Afterword she collapsed with her head on the couch, breathing rapidly. Booth ran his hands up and down her back and licked her thighs. Her entire body was shaking from her release.

Bones disengaged herself and slid down next to Booth, breathing hard as if she had ran ten miles. She laid on her side and looked at Booth and gasped "I will need a few minutes after THAT."

Booth grinned "Enjoyed that didn't you?"

"God yes, it was amazing."

Booth smiled at her, he knew she had to have enjoyed it if she forgot herself and used the word God. He gently pushed the hair from her face and said "Take your time Bones, I can wait."

Bones looked at Booth, his hair messed up, his face covered with her cum, but the tenderness in his eyes made her want him again.

She smashed her mouth against his and forced her tongue into his mouth mapping out the surface. She moaned at tasting herself again on his skin and started licking and kissing his face. At the same time she moved her hand down and ran her fingers against his length. She could feel how hard he was for her and she felt an almost animalistic desire to have him in her.

She swung her legs over his waist and grasped his cock in her hand, causing Booth to grunt. She then ran his tip along her folds and her clit, covering him with her juices. Then without any more preparation she slid him inside her channel and settled her body down to acquire his entire length. She placed her hands on his chest, to gain her balance and let out a satisfied moan.

Booth's eyes rolled back in his head at feeling her surround his dick. He gasped "Fuck Bones give a guy a bit of a warning."

Bones growled "I want you; I want to feel you sliding in and out of me now Booth!"

Booth groaned and bucked his hips against her, causing Bones to sigh with pleasure. She started gently rocking her hips against him enjoying to slow start. She brought her hands up and squeezed her breasts, enjoying both the physical sensation and the hunger it brought into Booth's eyes. She pulled on her nipples making them even harder.

Booth sighed "God you are so damn sexy Bones."

She bent down and put her hands on either side of Booth's head. She then whispered to him in a husky voice "I love feeling your cock inside me Booth, you fit me perfectly; I want to fuck you so hard. Do you want that Booth?"

Booth brought one hand to her hip and the other reached between them and squeezed her breast, while tweaking her nipple with his thumb.

"I would love that Bones."

She kissed him hard again and then started sliding him and out of her pussy. She quickly picked up speed at the same time Booth put both of his large hands around her waist and started bucking his hips, meeting her half way.

She continued to kiss and lick Booth's face and neck as she rode him. She kept moaning "Fuck Booth, yes that feels so damn good!"

"Damn you're so fucking wet and hot Bones."

Bones was panting now, if her brain was working at this moment she would have been surprised at how out of control she was. Her only goal was to feel him inside her and to reach orgasm. She increased her speed even more gasping "Oh Booth" over and over again.

Her orgasm hit her almost unexpectedly and she again felt a strong sense of possession and marked Booth's shoulder with her teeth as she rode out her pleasure. She could feel herself gushing her juices all over his cock.

Booth moaned, but had not cum yet. Bones' blow job earlier had increased his stamina he guessed.

He enjoyed the feel of her pussy squeezing his cock as she came down from her orgasm.

He decided to become a bit more assertive and grasped her body and flipped them so she was on her back, making sure he got her head on one of the cushions. All the time ensuring they stayed connected.

He pulled himself up to his knees looking down on her as she recovered, enjoying the act of simply being inside her.

Bones opened her eyes and realized she somehow had gotten on her back. She could still feel Booth's hard member inside her.

Booth looked down at her and ran his hand down her body. He then asked "What do you want Bones?"

"Fuck me Booth, fuck me hard."

Booth growled and started pumping into her body, his hands grasping her hips. He quickly picked up speed and was soon driving his cock in and out of her pussy, he could feel his balls slapping against her ass.

Bones eyes looked at him with hunger and she was panting "Yes, fuck me Booth, harder, just fuck me Booth."

Booth lost the control he usually kept himself in and was slamming in to her body with force. Growling "Yes, Bones, god I love this, fuck, your mine!."

Bones did not mind his possessive term; she had been thinking the same about him since last night.

She did not think she could reach another orgasm this soon, but was simply enjoying the sensation of Booth losing control with her. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around his thighs, rocking her hips to increase the force of their connection.

She brought her hand down and ran a finger around her clit then moaned "Come inside me Booth, cum inside my pussy."

That drove Booth over the edge he screamed her name and shot into her body. Instinctively he threw his hands on either side of her head and nuzzled her neck.

She was surprised when feeling Booth shoot his seed inside her made Bones moan and shake again with another orgasm.

Booth moaned against her neck "God I love you"

Bones wrapped her arms and legs around him on hearing his words and moaned with pleasure.

Booth stayed inside her as long as he could, when his dick shrunk and slid out of her, as with last night both of them moaned at the loss of connection.

Booth was exhausted but he didn't think falling asleep while lying on top of Bones on the floor was a good idea. So he kissed Bones, slid his hands under her and carefully stood up, Bones kept her arms and legs around him kissing his neck as he stumbled the few feet to the couch.

He dropped on the couch and lay down with Bones on top of him. She sighed and rested her head on his chest.

"You ok Bones?"

"Yes, I just need to regain the use of my body."

Booth asked worriedly "That wasn't too rough was it?"

"Hardly, it was extremely pleasurable."

Booth chuckled "For me too"

Bones yawned and mumbled "I think we both could use a bit of rest after that."

"I know I am bushed."

Bones looked up and grinned at him "You're not done for the day yet."

Booth grinned back "Didn't think so."

She smiled then rested her head back on his chest. Booth grabbed the afghan he kept on the back of his couch and covered them both and drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Bones woke up slowly still laying on top of Booth. She glanced at the nearest clock and guessed they had been asleep for around two hours.

So far her experiment had shown some interesting data, she had listed last night as the best sex she had ever had. She didn't know if today had been better so far, the animalistic quality had made it different, and she had to list the experiences of both last night and today far greater than with any other sexual partner.

The problem was she still felt hunger for Booth and she decided she would not make any conclusions until the end of the day. It was not like this experiment was not extremely pleasurable.

She slid her hand down and fondled Booth's cock, gratified to find him already half hard in his sleep state.

She grinned to herself and made the decision to wake Booth up in a unique way.

She slid down throwing the afghan from their bodies and slowly began to lick his cock, Booth moaned in his sleep and shifted slightly. She then took him in her mouth tasting the combination of his and her juices, making her hum with pleasure.

Booth slowly woke up and saw Bones sucking on him. He moaned "Damn Bones."

She grinned around him and began increasing her suction, again finding it enjoyable to pleasure him this way.

Part of her would have minded continuing to suck on him, but she decided she wanted him in her again.

So once he was to full hardness, she slid him out and said "I want you again Booth."

Booth reached down and grabbed her head and gently pulled her up to his face, he then kissed her and said "I think I am more than open to that Bones."

She kissed him back "I desire you greatly Booth."

Booth smiled "How do you want it Bones, ladies choice."

Bones got a thoughtful look on her face and then decided to try a position she had never done before, but had fantasied about with Booth.

She stood up and grabbed Booth's hands, almost dragging him up to a standing position. She kissed him hard then broke from him.

She grabbed one of the cushions and knelt on it, bending over and bracing her hands on the couch. Booth groaned at the erotic sight of Bones on all fours.

She then turned her head to him and said "Take me Booth, take me hard again."

Booth growled with desire, he knew that Bones offering this position was a sign of trust on her part. That made it even sexier to Booth that she was willing to be almost helpless with him like this. He was determined to make it enjoyable for her as he sure it would be for him.

He went behind her and grabbed another cushion (a throw rug on hardwood floors was hard on the knees). He bent down and kissed both her ass checks and then ran his tongue up her spin. He reached down and slid his fingers along her folds and found she was already extremely wet. He kissed and gently bit along her shoulders and neck, causing Bones to moan.

He gently slid his cock into her pussy and gave her a few moments to adjust to his size. Booth started by slowly thrusting in and out of her body while gripping her hips. He then spread her ass cheeks open and got an unobstructed view of him sliding in and out of her, his dick was glistening with her juices. It had to be on his list of one of the sexiest sights in his life.

Bones stated rocking back to meet Booth's thrust groaning "Take me Booth, just take me."

Booth began to thrust harder and harder into her, surprised how excited he was having Bones like this. She was moaning for him to fuck her, which even made it more exciting.

Booth was going into her hard now and moaning himself.

"Fuck Bones this almost a dream come true."

He then decided to up the stakes a bit; she had seemed to enjoy it earlier when he tired it. So he reached his pointer finger down and wet it with her juices. He then brought his finger and slowly dragged the crack between her cheeks and massaged her ass.

Bones froze for second on feeling his finger against her ass, and Booth was worried he had overstepped her comfort level. But Bones then started rocking back faster.

She then gasped "Do it Booth use your finger."

He obeyed and slowly and gently slid his finger into her ass to the first knuckle. She gasped with pleasure and then moved her own hand down to pinch her clit.

The combination of Booth's cock inside her, his finger in her anus and her own fingers on her clit drove Bones over the edge causing her to scream Booth's name with pleasure.

Seeing Bones come undone did it for Booth, he trust twice more into her hard and came hard.

Both of them were panting with both exercitation and excitement as they came down from their pleasure.

Booth slowly extracted himself from Bones and kissed her back.

Bones rolled over with her back on the couch and said "That was extremely arousing."

Booth looked at her for a second "Yeah, I would have to agree, in fact I would call it mind blowing."

Bones snorted at his use of words. She then decided to share something with Booth, attempting to make him understand what they had just done.

"Booth"

"Yeah Bones"

"I have never done that before."

Booth looked at her for a second then asked "You mean with the … uhh … guy behind?"

"Yes, I never trusted anyone before to allow that."

Booth felt his chest tighten at that then leaned down and kissed her then whispered "Thank you Bones that made it even better."

She gave him what he only could identify as a shy smile for a second, which was both weird and heartwarming. Bones was not usually shy about anything.

She stood up and stretched a bit, trying to work out a few kinks from her sore muscles. Booth simply sat there enjoying her naked form.

She then stated "I think we need substance to regain some of our energy."

Booth chuckled "Ok I will throw some lunch together"

Booth then asked "Uhh Bones let's put some clothes on for lunch."

She was planning that anyway, but couldn't help teasing "Why Booth, do you not like seeing me naked."

Booth snorted "Just the opposite I just don't want to lose control and jump you half way through cooking lunch and burn the apartment down."

Bones laughed and then smirked at him.

Booth was already putting on his shorts and looking for where his tee-shirt had landed earlier. Bones grabbed Booth's sweatshirt she had worn earlier and dragged it on, then straightened her hair as best she could. She then looked around and spotted her panties; she walked over to them and picked them up.

She actually blushed when she felt how wet they still were.

"Uhh Booth"

"Yeah Bones"

"Could I borrow a pair of your shorts?"

_TBC_

_Author's note - Sorry for the delay on this chapter, holidays and a bad cold kind of slowed my writing down._

_I hope you all enjoyed this and more to come in the next chapter._

_Thanks to those that have taken time to review my writing. I hope you and more people will continue for this and future chapters._


End file.
